Second Chance: Return of an Old Friend
by SpecialK92
Summary: What would have happened if Tommy and Kim got a second chance? When the Pan Global Games doesn't work out, Kim goes to MIT; Tommy is also there! After having classes together, they learn they both got a break up letter. When they start to become friends again, Kim has to decide if she's going to him get close to her again or push him away due to fear?
1. Fresh New Start

**Summary: What would have happened if Tommy and Kim got a second chance? When the Pan Global Games doesn't work out, Kim goes to MIT and Tommy is also there! After having classes together, they learn they both got a break up letter. When they start to become friends again, Kim has to decide if she's going to let Tommy get close to her again or push him away due to fear? What will it take for them to get back together? What will MIT have in store for them? And who is Anton Mercer? **

* * *

It had been over two years since Kimberly Hart ended her ranger days. If she never met Coach Schmidt maybe her life wouldn't be turned upside. But, how was she supposed to know that the Pan Global Games wouldn't work out? There was no way she could predict how the future would be. All she could do was dream of the future and pray that everything worked out.

Shortly after training she started training for the Pan Global Games, she was lonely since she didn't have any friends in Florida yet. When she wasn't training, she was going to school at Miami Academy. One day in her chemistry class, her teacher had the class pair up in groups. Everyone else quickly chose their partners. A tall boy with blonde hair named Harry Smith walked over to her and offered to be her partner. They even became friends and he even wanted to date her. However, she turned him down because she was dating Tommy Oliver and her heart belonged to him. Harry tried to convince her that long distance relationships didn't work out. He told her many times. Kimberly remembered telling him that she believed her relationship with Tommy could survive anything.

Just weeks later, she received a break up letter from Tommy saying that he loved Kat and was breaking up with her. Harry tried to warn her that she was going to get her heart broken. Why hadn't she called Tommy and asked him if they wanted to take a break and date other people? That would have hurt much less than his break up letter. She was single and could date Harry. After a few months of grieving, they started dating. For a while, it seemed like Harry was truly the boy she belongs with. What she didn't know is that Harry was wanting to become a scientist like his uncle. He had developed an interest in monster movies and became a mad scientist. His goal was to create a potion that could turn people into monsters. Kimberly realized that Harry was not the person she wanted. He was literally crazy and he wasn't the right guy. As much as it pained her to do so, she went to Harry one day. All she said was "Harry, I can't see you anymore. I can't support you in turning people into monsters." But, it was a huge mistake. Harry used the potion on himself and turned himself into a monster. He attacked Kimberly and threw her down a wooden stair case.

She would never forget the day, the day she woke up in the hospital. Dr. Snyder came in and told her that she was lucky to be alive because she had been unconscious for two weeks. He explained to her that she had bruises, scraps, and cuts all over her. But, she had chipped a bone in her left elbow and her ankle was broken. When she asked how bad her ankle was broken, the doctor gave her news that changed her life forever. It was broken in two places and the injury was so sever, it would end her days of doing gymnastics. She could still recall the year she was in second grade and her teacher asked the class what they wanted to be when they grew up. Many of the students said they wanted to be teachers, doctors, and lawyers. When it was Kimberly's turn she said she wanted a gymnastic career. But, thanks to Harry her dream of being in the Pan Global Games had went up in flames along with her dream of wanting gymnastics career.

Coach Schmidt came to see her and gave her some news that cheered her up. She had taken several advanced placement classes during her high school career giving her dual credits. Those dual credits counted towards her college education giving her a year of college under her belt. He revealed that every year Miami Academy awarded five students a full scholarship to college. Those students were required to be taking AP Classes, be involved with extra circular activities and have a high ACT score. Coach Schmidt told her that someone with an ACT score of 33 had a chance of getting into MIT. She doubted that she could get in, but applied for MIT as well as California State, and University of California. Surprisingly, she was accepted and decided to go to MIT. There would be no ranger business there and she wouldn't risk running into Tommy.

* * *

**September 1997 **

The day of moving into college had finally arrived. She had often dreamed of this day years ago, especially in high school. Her parents would be arriving on campus with her to help her get moved into her dorm room. Her mother holding back tears and her father being unemotional. Besides her father was always clam and went the flow. She imagined packing her small car with suitcases, several weird shaped boxes. Other things she imagined was going to college with her boyfriend and sharing a room with her best friend, Trini. The dorm room would be decorated in pink and yellow, picture frames and posters hanging on the walls, fancy curtains, and a calendar with all their important dates.

However, most of the things she dreamed about moving into her college dorm, didn't turn out like she hoped. She ended up moving into her dorm all by herself. But, something very unexpected happened. When she walked into MIT, she saw a boy who she could have sworn looked just like Tommy Oliver. As much as it made her pained her to say it, she was not going to let another boy get closer to her, due to Tommy's break up letter and Harry attacking her and robbing her of her athletic dream. She took a look at her newly decorated dorm room. White Venetian blinds covered a large window right across from her bed. Hanging in front of the venetian's blinds were pink curtains with a bright pink ribbon tied around each curtain. A rose-pink comforter with white hearts was spread across the twin bed. The comforter even came with two matching pillow shames for her two pillows laying against the head board.

Pulling out her pamphlet, she looked at all of the clubs and social events that she could get involved with. One was the MIT chess online chess club. True, she wasn't very good a chess, but the slogan was so convincing. "Enjoy a game of chess while making new friends." And another thing she liked was that she could choose who she wanted to play chess with and who she didn't want to. It was that simple. She created an account and just used Kimberly Hart as her user name. Little did she know Tommy Oliver was step ahead of her.

* * *

Over in the next hall, was a dorm that was done in a power ranger theme. A grey comforter with green dragons, white tigers, and white falcons was spread across the twin bed. Two pillows with matching pillow shames were neatly on leaning against the head board. In the center of the room was a circular green fluffy rug. Several posters of the original team of power rangers were pinned to the wall, with a thumb tack in each corner. Many would give anything to learn who the power rangers. But, Tommy was lucky enough to become a power ranger himself. In fact, he was in three color of spandex suits. First green, then white, and finally red. If he would be getting a new color in future, he had no idea. But, hoped that he was officially retired.

After racing didn't work out, he hoped he could find another occupation that he would like. As of now his plans was to study dinosaurs, after developing an interest in them from his ranger days. He knew there was a chance that becoming a paleontologist may or may not work out. So, he had a backup plan. Which was becoming a science teacher. He always had an interest in science.

Tommy smiled in satisfactory as he finished hanging his clothes in the closet. He went over to his computer desk and took a seat. Turning his computer off, he lifted up a sliver picture frame off his desk. Inside the picture frame was a picture of him and his ex-girlfriend Kimberly Hart at the Sadie Hawkins dance. Still to this day he couldn't understand why she broke up with him. And he wondered how she left him. He tired dating Kat. But, let's face it. She wasn't Kimberly and they decided they were just better off as friends. He couldn't believe Kimberly was at MIT. She just didn't look like the Kimberly he remembered. Her hair almost grown down to her waist, her hair was dyed a dark shade of brown instead of being its natural beautiful shade of Carmel, she was in purple, no pink clothing in sight, and she acted as if she was afraid of him. Instantly, he knew that something had happened to her and was determined to help her in any way he could. Maybe he'd be lucky enough to have some classes with her.

Turning back to the computer, he logged on the online chess site. His heart leapt when he saw the user name Kimberly Hart appear on the site. Clicking on the name, he saw she was a beginner. To be perfectly honest, Tommy was familiar with chess and how the pieces moved. But, he never played against anyone. He always played against the computer and had been playing for a few months. So, he could say he was a beginner too. But, there was one problem. He needed a user name. A good user name, not Tommy Oliver. Something that would be an interest to Kimberly. Then it clicked in his mind. He knew she was the pink ranger since they fought side by side all the time. His user name would be Pink Ranger Fan. He was a fan of the pink ranger, but that was simply because Kimberly was the original pink ranger.

Just seconds after Tommy created his account, Kimberly had clicked on his name and wanted to play chess with him. With a huge smile on his face, he accepted her request.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I didn't not originally come up with the idea of Kimberly chipping a bone in her elbow. I read about it on Power Rangers Wiki. Amy Jo Johnson actually had a gymnastics career before she was in power rangers. But, it ended after she chipped a bone in one of her elbows. **


	2. Pink Ranger Fan

Just starting a conversation with Kimberly was making his breathing rapid and shallow. Tommy could feel his heart pounding on the bars of his rib cage. He got up from his chair and walked over to the small refrigerator that his parents bought him. Kneeling down, he opened the small door and grabbed a bottle of water. Taking easy baby steps, he made his way back to his chair. It was a relief when he took his seat on his soft green seat cushion, because between his feet and legs shaking, he was afraid he'd stumble. A chat box popped up and Kimberly had typed him a message.

_Kimberly Hart: Hello, I'm Kimberly. Thanks for accepting my chess partner request. I'm new at MIT and I don't know anyone. In fact, I'm from another state. I heard that this chess site was a good way to make new friends. I am not familiar playing chess. Do you know how to play? If you do, please tell me how the pieces move. _

Tommy sat at the computer thinking of a response to send back to her. More than anything he wanted to tell her that he saw her and noticed she was not the same Kimberly he remembered. She looked scared, she was in purple, her hair was much longer and dyed to a darker shade of brown. But, that would be moving everything at a fast pace. If he said that, she'd immediately know it was him. No one else knew that she used to wear pink or that her hair was Carmel and shoulder length. Maybe he could say he was knowing at MIT. It was the truth and he didn't know anyone else.

He quickly typed in a response and hit send.

* * *

Kimberly looked through an old pink photo album from high school filled with photos of her and Tommy from high school. If she had only stayed in Angel Grove, maybe things would have been different. She would have gotten to have graduated with her friends, attend both her high school junior and senior prom, and maybe she'd still be with Tommy.

Glancing up from her photo album a new message appeared in the chat box.

_Pink Ranger Fan: Hello, Kimberly. I am new at MIT too and I don't know anyone either. I'm also from another state. I too decided to get on the chess site to make friends. I am not the best chess player, but I know the rules of the game. White always moves first. The pawns move can move two places up from the original places at the very start of the game. After that they only move straight ahead by one space. The only way they can move diagonally is to capture another players piece. The rook looks like a tower, it moves in a straight line. It can move up or to the left or to the right. It can move more than one space unless a piece is blocking it. The knight looks like a horse and it moves in an L shape. The bishop looks like a side castle and it moves diagonally. It also can move more than one space unless a piece is blocking it. The king moves only one space. It can move up a space, back a space, a space to the right, a space to the left, or a space diagonally. The king is the weakest piece. And the queen can move in any direction and it is the most powerful piece. If your pawns makes it to the other side of the board without being captured it can become either a rook, bishop, knight, or queen. I always recommend the queen since it is the most powerful piece. The game is over once the king is captured and can't avoid being captured. That is called checkmate. If the king is endangered of being captured that is called check. In order to get out of check, you must move the king or another piece in order to protect the king. _

So, she wasn't the only one at MIT who didn't know anyone. Maybe this chess site was what she needed. She'd make new friends and possibly even find a new hobby. Taking the first move she moved the pond sitting in front her king two spaces. Watching carefully, pink ranger fan moved their pawn in front of their queen two spaces. Thinking carefully about which piece to move, she decided to move another pawn so she could start using her power pieces. She clicked on the pawn and it moved two spaces. Next time, she could move the rook on the left side. It was pink ranger fan's turn and it took them no time to decide which piece to move. Since she didn't capture their pawn, they captured hers instead. While she thought about which piece to move, a message popped up on her screen.

_Pink Ranger Fan: I'm from California and I was lucky enough to make to MIT. It's a big relief that I got a full scholarship. One of my hobbies is karate and I was in several tournaments as a child. I'm hoping to major in paleontology and minor in science education. I've always had an interest in dinosaurs. So, tell me a little bit about yourself. What state are you from? What is it like there? What are your friends like? What are some of your hobbies? _

At least she'd have time to think about her next move. She started to type in the chat box.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy sat at his desk waiting for Kimberly to respond to him. His fingers were crossed that she'd tell him about herself. True, he knew a lot about her. But, he didn't know anything that occurred in Florida. Maybe, she'd tell him a little bit about Florida. If he was lucky, maybe he'd learn about the boy that she dumped him for. Finally, after several minutes, a message popped up.

_Kimberly Hart: I'm also from California! I also received a full scholarship to college. I grew up in California my whole life until the middle of my junior year. I was given a chance to be in the Pan Global Games. _

Tommy quickly typed in "That's wonderful many people dream of going to the Pan Global Games. What type of athlete were you?"

Kimberly moved her rook up three spaces and he got a message on the screen that she was typing. At this point he wasn't interested in their game of chess. All he was interested in was what Kimberly had to say. He clicked on his queen and moved it two spaces forward. Now it was Kimberly's turn again. But, she didn't click on a piece, she continued to type. Tommy's eyes were glued to the computer screen. He wasn't going to get up. Whatever she was typing must be something that he didn't already know about. After a long two-minute waiting period a message appeared on his computer screen.

_Kimberly Hart: I was doing gymnastics. But, I really regret going to Florida. I was injured and I can no do gymnastics anymore. In fact, I wasn't even able to compete in the Pan Global Games. It is a very long complicated story and you probably wouldn't want to read a long story. _

Tommy couldn't believe his eyes. Kimberly was injured and wasn't able to compete in the Pan Global Games. Why hadn't anyone told him? How was he able to miss important new like this? Could this be the reason why she broke up with him? He wanted to know more. But, pretending to be someone new was much harder than he though. If they were still together, he would have known all this. He could have been there. Did she have anyone to support her during her injury? And more importantly, did she have anyone to talk to? If she didn't, Tommy wanted to be that person. His fingers landed on the home row keys on the keyboard and he typed his response. "I'm willing to listen no matter how long it is."

* * *

Kimberly just sat in front of the computer after pink ranger fan sent her the message. Her heart felt empty as she longed to have someone to talk to. True she wasn't talking to them face to face. But, it was better than having to keep all her pain bottled up inside. Knowing there was a chance they may never met in person; it would be good to tell someone how Tommy broke her heart with a break up letter and how her ex-boyfriend attacked her and put her in the hospital. Maybe, this was the first step it would take in order for her to heal. Once, she told someone it would be easier for to talk to a friend that she'd meet on campus someday soon.

She slowly started to type a message to her new chess partner. As she typed her message, tears began to pour down her face. Never once since she received the break up letter, had she told anyone other than Harry about the letter. And then after Harry attacked her, she tried to tell her mother and step father about Harry. But, they weren't even home when she called them. And they still had not returned her phone call.

Even though Tommy broke her heart, she still loved him. Maybe because he was her first love? Perhaps, it was that they were both rangers together and spent a lot of time together? Or was it because he was sweet, kind, caring and loyal? Or what that is what she thought of him. However, she could say that he was the most handsome boy that she had ever laid eyes on. But, that didn't matter now because he was with Kat and they probably had a serious relationship going.

* * *

It was nearly an hour since he sent the message to Kimberly and she still hadn't responded yet. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was nearly 9:30 at night and he hadn't eaten anything since lunch. He had some left-over white castle chicken rings and French fries that he had left over from his previous meal. Besides, he it was too late to order any pizza or Chinese at this time of night. While Tommy was heating up his white castle food, a message popped up on his screen.

_Kimberly Hart: Thank you, it is nice to have someone to talk to for a change. Everything in Florida started taking a turn when my boyfriend in California sent me a letter saying he didn't love me anymore and wanted to date another girl. It really hurt because we dated for two years and I thought that he really loved me. I met another boy who I thought was my friend and he helped me through my grief. We started dating about three months after I received the break up letter. I thought he was sweet, kind, and caring like my other boyfriend. We dated for several months. But, he got into things that were dangerous when he decided he wanted to be a scientist. I broke up with him and he got really angry. He attacked me and threw me down a wooden stair case. After waking up in the hospital, I learned I had chipped a bone in my left elbow and broke my ankle. The injury was so severe that I could never do gymnastics again. And after my boyfriend California dumped me and my boyfriend in Florida attacked me, I am hesitant to date again. But, I don't know how long that will last. My boyfriend California is here. And he probably doesn't even have any idea what it's been like for me. _

Tommy felt his heart shatter at the news. Cold sweat glistened on his furrowed brow, his hands were very shaky, and tear were pouring down his face. That had to be it. The minute he saw her at the front entrance, her fear and pretending that she didn't recognize him was nothing but a shield for pain. Her emotional pain seeped through her words and it really hurt to hear them, and read them in a message. Even though he sensed all this pain had been inside her for who knows how long, she must have been brave enough to say what had happened. He always knew Kimberly to hold on like a fighter all twenty-four hours of each and every day.

He quickly typed in a response. "Maybe, there could be more to the story. I was in a similar situation when I went through a nasty break. I loved the girl much and I didn't go try to fix things between us. I don't know what happened. She just sent me a message saying she was interested in someone else. Do you still have the letter, your ex-boyfriend wrote you?"

He pressed enter. But, instantly regretted it. What if she knew it was him, Tommy Oliver that she was talking too? But, then again, maybe not. There were probably several other people from California as well the other 49 states. So, he could be safe. However, he knew eventually, if they got back together, she'd find out he was pink ranger fan. He still had the letter that he got from her, maybe if they could be friends again they could set down and talk about the letter. He knew he did not write the letter break up letter to Kimberly. It had to be someone else. It finally made since why he got his, she was either breaking off with him. But, there was also a chance that she didn't even write the break up letter to him to start with. Tommy hoped that was the case. If so, it would be a little easier for them to be friends again.

Suddenly, he saw a new message pop up in the chat box.

_Kimberly Hart: I still have the letter and the envelope it came in. I don't know why though._

Tommy quickly typed in another message. "If you still have it, don't throw it or the envelope away. If you and this boy are able to become friends again, maybe you should show this to him and see why he wrote it."

He kept his eyes on the screen and saw a new message pop up in just seconds.

_Kimberly Hart: I guess you have a point. I never really thought that we'd become friends again. It would be nice to have friend on campus that I could spend time with. Thank you for talking with me. I'd better get ready for bed. I've got my first-class tomorrow morning. Let's talk again tomorrow at lunch time. _

He glanced at the screen and typed in a final message. "Good night. I wish you the best in your classes and hope if you really want to work things out with this boy, I hope you are able to."

More than anything he wanted to give her another chance and that one day she'd be able to put all this behind.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**How do you think Tommy and Kim's next meet on campus will be? **


	3. Same Schedule

There is an old saying "You were once a big fish in a small pond. But, now you are a small fish in a big pond." We often hear this saying when we are going to bigger school. For instance, when students go to middle school, all of the other kids from the other elementary schools in the district all come together to form one big middle school. There are more students in your grade, than there was when you were attending elementary school. College is another prefect example. Students from all over the state and even students who from out of state can come to that college if they've been accepted. Unlike middle school and high school, all of the classes are spread out all over one huge campus in different buildings.

Tommy knew it would take him awhile to find his class. So, he made sure he got up at least an hour early so he could have time to find his first class, which was College Algebra. He was so relieved that college gave all of the new incoming students a map of the campus so they'd know which building had classes in them. But, on the other had they didn't have a floor lay out of the whole building. So, he'd have to search for his Algebra class until he found room 221.

Glancing down at his watch, he only had ten minutes to get to class. He couldn't be late for class, especially on the first day. A girl bumped into him as she was running to get to class. "Sorry," she apologized, not even bothering to turn back to look at him. "I'm looking for room 221." And her voice sounded exactly like Kimberly's. He remembers seeing her yesterday. Her hair was in a half up half down pony tail. However, it was loose and touched her mid back. She was dressed in a light blue floral tank top with very thin spaghetti straps holding up the top and a pair of cotton purple athletic pants. And purple jacket was tied around her waist.

At least he found his class, he quickly walked to his classroom and walked in. A woman with chin length dark blond hair sat at the teacher's desk. A name plate that read "Tiffany Burton", sat at the edge of her desk.

"What's your name?" Ms. Burton asked when she looked up from a clip board.

"I'm Tommy Oliver," he answered.

"Okay, go take seat," she answered as she counted him present. She flipped a page and it looked like it was seating chart. "You can sit anywhere you wish."

Tommy walked to the back of the room, where Kimberly was sitting. He laid his book down on the table and pulled the chair back. Just as Tommy scooted his chair up to the table, Kimberly stood up from her seat and grabbed her pink book bag. "Ms. Hart, why are you getting up?" Ms. Burton questioned as she finished writing something down.

"I decided that I didn't want to set here-"

"-Ms. Hart, you choose your seat when you walked into the room. And this is where you will sit for the whole semester," Ms. Burton interrupted. "Please sit down."

* * *

For the last 90 minutes Kimberly was stuck sitting next to Tommy. She couldn't believe that she had a class with him. But, that was only one class. They probably signed up for different classes and electives. And they could also choose their instructors. However, Kimberly was late signing up for her classes. More than anything she wanted to take swimming and Aqua Fitness which were only offered in the afternoon. So, she had to sign up for general education classes that were offered in the mornings.

"He's only in one class," she told herself when she walked down the crowed hall. Kimberly glanced down at her schedule and saw her history class was in room 550. There was an elevator nearby so, she stood by the elevator and waited for it come. The metal door opened and a bunch of students walked out. No, running into Tommy and she could get to her next class without having to come up with an excuse to not to talk to him. Just as Kimberly walked into the elevator, Tommy walked in behind her.

"What class do you have next?" he asked as the door closed behind them. "I've got History in room 550 with Mr. White."

"Are you serious?!" Kimberly gasped as she rolled her eyes.

"I am," Tommy answered with a smile. "What are your other classes?"

She reached into her purse and pulled out a slip of paper. "Here's my schedule," she remarked handing him the slip of paper. "We've probably only got two classes together."

"Kim, I can't believe this-"

"-did, I guess right?!" Kimberly interrupted as she saw Tommy's eyes widen.

"No, even better!" he beamed as his whole face lit up. "We have all our classes together!"

"You are joking-"

"-no, I am serious," Tommy chirped reaching into his back pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. He handed to it to Kimberly. "We've got the same schedule."

She unfolded the slip of paper and carefully read the schedule.

**Mondays and Wednesdays**

**Chapman Hall Building **

**College Algebra in Room 221 with Ms. Burton from 9:00 to 10:30**

**US History in Room 550 with Mr. White from 10:45 to 12:15**

**Athletics Building**

**Swimming in Gym 3 with Ms. Batten from 1:30-3:30**

**Tuesdays and Thursdays**

**Science Building**

**Biology in Room 105 with Mr. Powell from 8:00 to 10:00**

**Mullin Building**

**English 101 in Room 303 with Ms. Lampson from 10:30 to 12:00**

**Athletic Building **

**Aqua Jogging in Gym 3 with Ms. Batten from 1:30 to 3:30 **

The fact that her and Tommy had the same schedule was unbelievable, shocking really. Her mind was sent wondering, unable to understand or process the idea that her and Tommy were in the same classes. She looked away, then looked back to see if her mind was playing tricks on her. Her eyes landed on the paper and the same thing she saw on the paper was still there. Maybe, this was just a dream. Kimberly blinked her eyes twice and pinched her arm. She was still wide awake and it hit her that she would not be waking up from this dream. It wasn't a dream; it was called life. Tommy was in all of her classes if she liked it or not.

* * *

The elevator grinded to a halt and she handed Tommy back his schedule. Soon, the doors would open and she'd be able to get to class. Hopefully, she'd be able to choose a seat that wasn't next to Tommy. The doors opened and Kimberly was the first one out of the elevator and she walked down the hall to room 550. A tall man with short light brown hair was sitting at the front of the room. On the board it said "Welcome to Mr. White's Class."

"Please tell me your name," requested Mr. White.

"Kimberly Hart," Kimberly replied.

Mr. White looked down at the list on his clip board. "You will be sitting in an assigned seat all semester," He said as he gazed up from the list. "You are assigned to desk 15."

Just as Kimberly took her seat Tommy walked into the room. "What is your name?" Mr. White asked.

"I'm Tommy Oliver," Tommy replied.

"You will be sitting in desk 16 all semester," Mr. White said as he marked Tommy present. "Please go take your seat."

* * *

All through class all Kimberly could think about was Tommy. Deep down she still loved him and more than anything she wanted to be friends with him again. If they were able to become friends, they'd both have someone to spend time with outside of the class room. There was a good chance that they could be able to talk about the letter and make amends over that. However, if they became friends again, that could lead up to more than just being friends. They'd be spending all their time together since they didn't know anyone else at MIT. Then, that could lead up to them dating. Tommy was with Kat now and she didn't want to come between them.

"Kim, have any plans after class," Tommy asked. "If you don't would you like to have lunch with me? We could spend time together before our afternoon class."

"I don't know if Kat would like that," Kimberly answered.

"Actually, I'm single," Tommy revealed as they walked out of the classroom. "Kat and I broke up before she went to London."

"You are single?!" Kimberly gasped as her mouth dropped open. "I didn't know that you and Kat broke up."

"We did," Tommy answered with a weak smile. "We realized that we were better off staying friends. So, we can go do something if you want."

"I'm going to eat lunch in my dorm," she replied.

* * *

Tommy went by a pizza hut and got a personal pan pizza. On his way back to his dorm, he stopped by a coke machine and got a sprite. Right now, he couldn't admit it. But, he knew what Kimberly's plans were. She was wanting to talk to Pink Ranger Fan. Maybe, talking to her on the chess site would be a good way to convince her to talk with him. He took a seat on his computer and logged on to the chess site. A message from Kimberly popped up.

_Kimberly Hart: I was wondering when you'd be on here. My ex-boyfriend from California is in all of my classes. _

Tommy couldn't help it. He had to know how she truly felt about him being in her classes. She acted that she didn't like it. But, he could understand it because of the break up letter she got from him. He didn't send it. The letter that he received from Kimberly the previous year was still in his backpack and he was waiting for the right time to show it to her. Tommy quickly typed in a message. "How do you feel about having this boy in your classes? Do you still have feelings for him? Have you told him how you feel?"

He hit send and just within a few seconds he had response from her.

_Kimberly Hart: I'm actually happy about him being here with me. I still love him, but he may not feel the same about me._

Tommy couldn't believe it. Kimberly still loved him and he still had feeling for her. He quickly typed in a brief message. "Do you know for sure that he doesn't feel the same about you?"

He hit send and a message appeared on his screen within a few short minutes.

_Kimberly Hart: I haven't told him how I feel. But, he told me that he is single and wanted to hang out with me on campus. Can we meet on campus so we can talk about this boy? _

* * *

Kimberly sat in front of her computer and waited for a response. But, it was taking Pink Ranger Fan a little longer to respond. While, she was waiting, she packed a light purple one-piece swimsuit in her gym bag, along with bath supplies, hair supplies, and a towel. She turned to face the computer and saw a new message come up.

_Pink Ranger Fan: If he's asking you to hang out with him, it is probably a sign that he wants you in his life again. You need to tell him how you feel about him. If you wait too long, you may not have a chance like this again._

Kimberly quickly typed in a new message. "I don't know how to start a conversation with him. We had math and history this morning. And we are sitting together in both classes. I have him in my swimming class this afternoon. Tomorrow, we have Science and English in the morning. And then Aqua Jogging in the afternoon. I signed up for Aqua Fitness because I heard it is effective for building muscle mass, increasing strength, and healing from an injury. I thought it would be a perfect way to still exercise after my ankle was severally injured. And I signed up for swimming because I thought it could be a sport I could pick up since I can't do gymnastics anymore. But, I have no idea how to talk to Tommy after what happened between us and everything I've been through."

* * *

Tommy read her message carefully and thought of an idea of how he could get her back easily. In most swimming classes, the teacher always has the students pair up with someone to be their swimming buddy. So, he quickly typed a response back. "You do know that you will have to have a swimming buddy in your swimming class. Why don't you ask him to pair up with you? It sounds like you were both really good friends before. He'd be prefect for your swimming buddy and you could probably become friends with him again."

He clicked send and less than thirty seconds he got a reply that he was hoping for.

_Kimberly Hart: I am lonely and it would be really nice to have a friend on campus. I bet he must be lonely too. I will ask him. I hope he will accept my offer._

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I researched Aqua Jogging when I was trying to decide what class that Kim could still take with her injury. After reading about it, I thought it would be prefect for her to take. **

**Hint: In the next chapter Tommy and Kim will finally talk and learn about the break up letter. Who do you think sent the letters? **


	4. Friends Again

About half an hour before class started, Kimberly packed her pink gym bag and left for her swimming class. Staring at the ground, she walked through the hall. No one seemed to care that she was unfamiliar. And no one seemed to even notice that she was there, expect for Tommy that is. She wondered if there was a chance that Tommy didn't even send the break up letter. He didn't say he was sorry for writing it. Maybe someone else did it and made it look like he was the culprit.

Kimberly walked into Gym 3 and she noticed a huge swimming pool sat in the middle of the room. Bleachers took up the hole entire left side of the room. They appeared to be at least 15 to 20 rows of seats, which was probably big enough to sit a whole audience of guests coming to watch a sporting event. An average size chunky woman who looked like a toad stood next to the pool. She was dressed in a low-cut red one-piece swimsuit with silver and black swimming suit. The woman had black curly Frankenstein hair and large dark grey square glasses sliding off her nose.

"Hello, I'm Maddy Batten," she woman said when she looked up from her clip board. "I wasn't expecting to see any students so soon."

"I'm new and don't know my way around campus," Kimberly stated. "I wanted to allow enough time to find where my class was."

"You're about fifteen minutes early," Mrs. Batten smiled as she looked back down at her clip board. "Please tell me your name."

"I'm Kimberly Hart," Kimberly answered as she heard the doors swing open and Tommy walked into the room.

"Ms. Hart, you are assigned to locker 25," Mrs. Batten informed.

You will be using that locker for Aqua Fitness too. The locker area is located down the hall on right hand side; please, go get dressed and go take a seat on the bleachers. When class starts you will be picking you swimming buddy for the class."

Kimberly slowly started to head down to the locker room. She had enough time; she could wait to see where Tommy's locker would be and tell him that she wanted to talk with him after they changed their clothes.

_"Name please," Mrs. Batten stated. _

_"I am Tommy Oliver," Tommy answered. _

_"I'm sorry Mr. Oliver, it looks like I didn't assign you to a locker," Mrs. Batten said. _

_"-what do you mean-"_

_"-Silence!" Mrs. Batten interrupted. "It's just like I said. I looked through the list of lockers and all of the lockers have been assigned to someone. I'm afraid you are going to have to find someone who is willing to share their locker with you. If no one is willing to share a locker with you, you'll have to place your stuff over by the trash can."_

"Mrs. Batten, I was going to ask Tommy to be my swimming buddy anyway," Kimberly quickly said as she turned around. "He can share a locker with me. We've been really good friends since high school."

"Okay, I'll assign him to locker 25 and I'll put you down as swimming buddies," Mrs. Batten remarked as she feasted her eyes on Tommy. "Mr. Oliver, please go change and come take a seat on the bleachers."

* * *

Kimberly opened her locker and placed her pink gym back inside. She missed the days of wearing pink and having the shoulder length Carmel hair she had her whole life, but she was doing what she needed to do in order to stay safe from Harry. All she knew was that he could be lurking around the corner or have someone keeping tabs on her. She turned and faced the mirror that she hung up in her locker. Her new raspberry swimsuit was well fitted on her. It had a deep V-neck which provided a lot of cleavage. The back of the swimsuit plunged in the back until it hit the width of her back. The only thing holding up the top part of her suit was narrow spaghetti straps.

She hung up a mirror on the inside of her locker door. Reaching into her bookbag, she pulled out a hair scrunchie and twisted her hair into a tight bun on top of her head. As she was fixing her hair, Tommy stepped out into the hall and was heading towards the locker. He was still had an attractive body like he did when they were at the beach together many times in the past. But, he wasn't wearing long swimming trunks. Instead, he was wearing a pair of white speedo briefs, which showed off Tommy's true figure. Tall, macular, slim, and attractive.

"I really appreciate you letting me share a locker with you and for choosing me to be your swimming buddy," thanked Tommy as he pulled his hair into a ponytail. He took a seat next to her on the bench. "I was hoping to be paired up with you."

"I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder," Kimberly apologized looking into his chocolate eyes. "I was just hurt when I got the letter about you falling in love with Kat and you wanted to break up-"

"-I loved you," Tommy quickly interrupted as his eye brows rose. "I never wrote a break up letter to you and I was never interested in Kat. I didn't start dating her until I got break up letter from you."

"I never sent you a break up letter!" Kimberly gasped as a tear ran down her face. She unzipped her purse and pulled out an envelope which had been opened and handed it to Tommy. "This is what I got from you."

Tommy unzipped his bookbag and pulled out and envelope. "This is the letter that I got from you," he sighed handing her the letter.

As they both started to read the letters, Tommy noticed that the break up Kimberly got said the same thing his did. But, his mentioned that the girl that he fell in love with was Kat. He started to reread it for a second time to make sure he read it correctly. But, he stopped when he saw the date. "October 17th, 1996, was the day I received my break up letter," Tommy informed staring at the crinkled paper.

"I noticed it when I read your letter. And it sounds exactly like the one I got from you," Kimberly answered as she looked up from the letter after reading it for the second time. She went to put the envelope back in the letter; but, she paused when she the address. "My address wasn't 108 Short Street. It was Harry's address."

"That must mean Harry wrote both the letters!" Tommy realized.

* * *

Kimberly was stunned that Tommy kept the letter just like she did. She never dreamed that both of them both got the same letter on the same day and it all was because of Harry's jealousy. Tommy didn't even blame her for what Harry did. All did was sit on the bleachers and listen to her talk about the monster Harry was. Not many people would have been lucky to have chance with someone they once loved.

"I can't believe that Harry was so cruel and such a monster," Tommy said putting an arm around her. "Where is he know?"

"No, idea," Kimberly admitted. "He mysteriously vanished. But, I fear he's still-"

_"-Kimberly Hart!" someone interrupted. _

A boy with light brown hair and wearing dark grey speedo briefs was standing right in front of them. "I'm Terrance Smith. But, you can call me Smitty if you want," he introduced. "I've been wanting to talk with you. I think we can become friends. We're in the same math and history class. "I would like for you to be my swimming buddy."

"I'm sorry, Terrance," Kimberly apologized. "I've already been paired up with Tommy."

"Will you consider dating me?" Terrance hinted as he took a seat next to her and started to scoot closer to her. "I've wanting to ask you out-"

"I'm sorry, I'm not dating anyone-"

"-I'm not going to be a mad scientist like Harry was?" Terrance remarked as he watched her mouth drop. "I'm not going to throw you down a wooden staircase, like my relative did."

"I'm still not ready to date," Kimberly repeated pushing him away as he tried to kiss her.

"-please consider-"

"-were you paying attention?" Tommy asked raising his voice. "She told you no twice and you refuse to take her feelings into account. Go away and I don't want to see you around her again."

"Thanks," Kimberly blushed as they watched Terrance Storm off. "This seems a lot like your first day at Angel Grove. Want to hang out after class, you're probably lonely too and it would be nice to have a friend on campus to do stuff with."

"I'd like that a lot," Tommy smiled. "I'll meet you by our locker after class."

* * *

**Author's note: What type of role do you think Mrs. Batten will have in the story? Why do you think Terrance was so interested in Kimberly? Have any ideas, for what Tommy and Kim can do on campus? If you have ideas of things they could do on campus leave a review and I will take them into consideration.**


	5. Hanging Out After Class

Mrs. Batten stared at her class if their faces had because an ocean, a fast-moving mass with strong waves. Her lecture about how her class was poured out in a dull pattern as it had for the last twenty years. She told the class she expected everyone to be on time. Most people would have thought it meant in Gym 3 by exactly 1:30. But, her definition of on time was much stricter than just that. Everyone had to be in the room by 1:30, changed into a swimsuit, and sitting in their assigned seat. Anyone who was walking out of the locker room or into the gym would have fifty points deducted from their daily grade.

"Do I make myself clear?" Mrs. Batten asked in an angry voice. She looked around the room and saw all thirty students shake their heads yes. "Good, I am glad you understand my rules. Also, I have strict rules about what type of swimsuits my students wear. All Boys are required to be in a pair of speedo briefs or a pair of jammer shorts. I personally prefer speedo briefs. And girls are required to wear one-piece suits."

"Mrs. Batten, what if we can't find speedo briefs or jammer shorts?" asked a dark blond-haired boy in red swimming trunks.

"The book store sells them and they can only be bought for students who participate in my classes or water sports," she answered in a sweet voice. Mrs. Batten turned her head and looked at a blond-haired girl in a black one-piece suit. She was holding her hand in the hair waiting very patiently. "Yes, Jenny Kiper. I see you have a question."

"What will we be doing in class?" Jenny questioned.

"I was just getting to that," Mrs. Batten smiled. "We will be learning several swimming techniques, water polo, water volleyball, and competitive swimming."

"Mrs. Batten, will we be covering diving?" asked Terrance Smith.

"We won't be covering diving until we get into a more advanced swimming class," Mrs. Batten declared. "But, if we cover diving, we will be doing free diving. That is where you rely on breath holding until you reach the surface."

* * *

Kimberly's hands started to tremble and her eyes widened as she slowly stretched her hand over to take hold of Tommy's hand. Tommy's eyes were locked on Mrs. Batten's face as he continued to listen to her lecture. He was never held hostage in the bilge of Divatox's submarine. She'd never forget being captured along with Jason and thrown into the bilge. No way to get out expect for panel on the wall. And to make matters worse Bulk and Skull were down there locked in a cell. Something had to be down to them because they were talking crazy and weren't making any sense. Jason came up with the prefect way to escape. They need to work on getting the panel off the wall. True, it was prefect but much more complicated. They had no weapons and they had to rely on whatever they could find, which was nothing more than old pipes. They spent countless minutes or even hours pounding on the bolts with the old pipes. Then the worse came when they got the bolts off. Water started to come in and they had to hold their breaths while they continued to work under water. Finally, after Jason was able to pry the hatchet open, he made sure Kimberly, Bulk, and Skull escaped. But, he wasn't able to escape. Divatox pressed a button to close off the door.

* * *

_Holding her breath and swimming up 100 feet was her only hope as she started to swim towards the surface. Her head was pounding, every cell in her body was screaming for oxygen. She kept fighting until she felt like her head was going to explode so she took a breath and started to inhale water. In that moment, the coolness rushed in and she knew she was already gone. She began to fall toward the ocean floor into a darkness that swallowed her whole. _

* * *

Tommy felt a sweaty and shaky hand take hold of his left hand. To the touch, it was soft and cold. Being careful not to attract any attention, he broke off contact with Mrs. Batten and turned his head to face Kimberly. However, she had scooted much closer to him and was squeezing his hand. All he could do was stare at her hand.

Kimberly turned to see if Tommy was looking and he wasn't paying attention the lecture. Instead of he paying attention to the fact that she was holding his hand. It was the wrong move and more than likely gave him the idea that she was afraid and was using him as her security blanket. She always felt safe when she was holding his hand or his was holding her in his strong arms. He just continued to stare down at her hand and she let go of his hand.

* * *

The end of class arrived and the locker area was filled with students ready to for their first day of school to be over. Every ear filled with the sound of many conversations going on at once and the sound of lockers opening and closing. Kimberly changed into a white crop top and a pair of raspberry denim shorts. This day couldn't get any worse. First it was learning she had Tommy in all of her classes, then learning he was single again, right before class her purple pants got caught on her desk and tore. Learning Tommy got a break up letter too, Terrance Smith wanting to ask her to date him, learning that he was related to Harry. And finally, the possibility that they could be doing diving.

But, on the other hand, maybe it wasn't a bad day after all. Both her and Tommy learned that they didn't break up with each other, they were friends again, he stood up for her when Terrance was pestering her, they were swimming buddies, he was sharing a locker with her, and they had made arrangements to spend time together after class. She grabbed her stuff out of the locker and met Tommy at the entrance. He had changed back into his khakis and red Henley.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered as they walked out the warm weather. "I don't know my way around this campus yet."

"I know the feeling," Tommy agreed when they took a seat on a bench. "I went through this every time I moved around as kid. And on my first day in Angel Grove, I ended up fighting putties in an ally way."

"At least there are no putties here," Kimberly giggled.

"I know that's a relief," Tommy smiled.

"What brings you to MIT," Kimberly asked.

"After I transferred my turbo powers to TJ Johnson, I decided to leave Angel Grove and get away from the ranger business," he explained. "I tried racing and it didn't work out. I took AP class during high school and earned some dual credits. When I took my ACT and got a 33 and I learned my score was high enough I could get into MIT. I earned a full scholarship through Karate. How'd you get here?"

"I also took several AP classes during high school and received some dual credits. Every year, Miami Academy awarded five students a full scholarship to college. I was one of the five who got received a scholarship. In order to qualify, you had to be involved with extra circular activities, take AP classes, and a high ACT score. I got a 33 and Coach Schmidt told me that with my ACT score, I had a chance of getting into MIT. I have a full year of college."

"That's great," Tommy beamed as his face lit up. "So, do I. I've already got credits for a foreign language, heritage, arts and humanities, public speaking, sociology, psychology, intro to computers, literature, and political science."

"I remember you taking those classes with you," she added. "And I remember you telling me you were taking French, public speaking and history of music during your senior year."

"Kim, what happen to the Pan Global Games?" Tommy asked watching Kimberly's smile fade.

"I never got compete," she sighed as she hung her head. "Harry attacked me-"

"-does this have anything to do with Terrance Smith's relative throwing you down a wooden stair case?" Tommy interrupted as he moved closer to her.

"Yes, I ended up chipping a bone in my left elbow and broke my ankle. The break was so severing, I can never to gymnastics again," she sniffed as a pair of tears ran down her face. "That's why I had to get out of Florida. I didn't want to go to Paris because I don't get along with my step-father; I didn't want to go to Angel Grove. For the same reason as you, especially since the incident with Divatox."

"What ever happened during the incident with Divatox?" he asked as he swallowed hard. "All I know is what Jason told me. He said you were able to get a panel off the wall and water came in. He said you, Bulk, and Skull were able to escape. But, he was lift behind. How did you get to that island?"

"I honestly don't know," she answered as she wiped her face. "I was 100 feet away from the surface and I was holding my breath. But, I wasn't able to reach the surface in one breath and became unconscious. I woke up face down on the beach and I don't know how I got there. After that incident, I haven't been able to go the beach or be underwater. The only way I feel comfortable swimming is in a swimming pool."

"Oh, Kim, I had no idea!" Tommy gasped pulling her into a hug. "Maybe, I can help you. We could get you comfortable swimming outside of a swimming pool again. And then once you are comfortable, we could practice free diving. You can even hold my hand if it makes you feel comfortable."

"What about Divatox?" Kimberly whispered as Tommy whipped a pair of tears with his thumbs.

"She's back in California," Tommy blushed when Kimberly hugged him back. "There is no way, she'd leave the power rangers and come to Boston. You're perfectly safe with me."

"Well, I have missed going to the beach and to water parks with you," she admitted. "It would be nice to do those things with you again."

* * *

**Author's note: **

**In the next chapter, Tommy and Kim will slowly start to show feelings towards each other. Tommy will even get a haircut? Why do you think why he will cut it? Hint, I read on power rangers wiki that Jason David Frank cut his hair for a certain reason. So, I decided to use that as the reason why Tommy cuts his hair. **


	6. Make Over

The sunlight beamed right through the tan blinds and green curtains, extending the rays of the bright sun against Tommy's face. His eyes opened and he let out a loud yawn. Once again, he had forgotten to close the blinds and the curtains again. He got out of bed and walked over to his desk, where a sliver rectangular picture frame sat. Inside was a picture of him and Kimberly at the local water park two weeks after starting college. They were in a double innertube floating in a lazy river. Tommy's hair was pulled pack into a ponytail and he was in a pair of green jammer shorts. Kimberly was in a magenta bikini and her hair was twisted into a tight bun. She had been his first friend that he made back when he moved to Angel Grove. Just within the first week of college they were already best friends like they were back in their ranger days. They had been doing everything together, but they didn't know anyone else and the other students had their own group of friends. Maybe, this was the way it was meant to be for them. If it wasn't for Harry Smith, they'd still be dating. And perhaps even married. Ever since he learned Kimberly didn't write the break up letter, all he wanted was to have a second chance with her. More than anything, he wanted her to be his girlfriend again. And if he was lucky, some where down the road, his wife.

He ran his fingers through his thick shoulder length hair. The last time he cut it was right before the karate tournament. Since then it had gotten a wavy feel to it. His thick shoulder length hair had been with him for as long as he could remember; the one and only thing that had stuck by him through all the trails he faced growing up. From the time he was in second grade until his Freshman year of high school, he had been to a new school every year. any of the kid's names. His father wanted him to have a normal high school life, so he changed jobs. James Oliver was a Pharmacist and the Oliver family traveled around a lot. Tommy even had to repeated the eighth grade, since he grades had suffered during junior high since they moved four times during his seventh-grade year and first year of eight grades. His father started looking for position where he wouldn't have to travel around a lot. And he finally got his wish when Tommy became a freshman. Jan and James always believed that he had a normal life in high school. But, they were mistaken. They had no idea, that Tommy was a power ranger. He wondered if they were picked up on that he was a ranger, especially when he became the white and red ranger. They had no idea that it was struggle to maintain good grades while being on call 24 hours a day as a power ranger. They thought he had it made. He had a group of friends and a girlfriend. It didn't take them not time to learn that he was friends with Kimberly again. They even wished him the best and were relieved to know that she didn't write the letter.

Another thing they didn't know was that Tommy was wanting to cut his hair and spiky it. He decided that it was too hot to have it in high school after becoming a ranger. And he often had a hard time getting it under his ranger helmet unless it was in a ponytail. The problem was that he was lucky if he could get a hair trim. There had been times he made appointments to get a haircut and he had to cancel his appointment at the last minute because of a monster attack. He often wondered why he didn't get his hair cut when he lost his powers as the green ranger. But, he couldn't go back in time and do things over. Finally, he didn't have to worry about his communicator going off or having to cancel hair appointments. He could finally have a chance to get the hair cut that he wanted and it was the perfect time to get it. There was a hair salon on the MIT campus and they took walk in appointments. Tommy looked at the clock hanging on his wall. It was 6:30, which meant he had enough time to get dressed and get to the hair salon when they opened their doors at 7:00.

He opened his closet and started to pick out an outfit he was going to wear. Towards the back was his black, tan, grey shirts hanging right next to his white and green clothes. It was time to start wearing more than one color all the time. He decided to go with a whiteish grey Henley, a grey and white plaid flannel shirt, and a pair of jeans. His fingers were crossed that he'd be able to be one of the first ones to get a haircut, so he could meet Kimberly for breakfast.

* * *

Little did Tommy know; Kimberly was also planning on getting a haircut. She stood in front of her mirror and looked at her long dark brown hair which was almost about waist length at the present time. It had been months since she had last gotten a haircut. And to be truthful, she missed having Carmel shoulder length hair. She had grown her bangs out which she loved. Another thing she missed was wearing pink. So, she decided that she was going to start wearing pink out in public again. Starting from that moment on. She hadn't seen Harry for a long time and chances were very unlikely that she'd see him again. If she did, she felt safe with Tommy.

Kimberly opened her closet door and looked at all of the pink outfits that she had pushed to the back of her closet. She a lot of dresses, jeans, athletic pants, tee shirts, and tracksuits to pick from. It was a cool autumn day so she pulled out a pink velour tracksuit and a light pink tee shirt. After she got dressed she looked at her clock and saw it was 6:45 and she had enough time to go to the hair salon and be on time to meet Tommy for breakfast. She couldn't wait to for him to see her once she got her hair cut.

* * *

The MIT hair salon was one of the first places that opened early in the morning. It was a huge open space with many mirrors hanging on the walls and comfortable chairs that spun around all day long. Its floors were wooden planks sanded and smoothed so well. People would go in there like winter sheep and come out as a lamb who received a nice shaving for the spring, their locks trimmed and a glossy look.

Many of the students came there to feel good about themselves. It was the perfect place, if you were looking for a place to look beautiful on the outside, boost your sense of love towards yourself and others. No wonder everyone loved this place. Anyone who walked in would love walking into a hair salon and breathing in the perfumed air, enjoy the cheerful atmosphere of all the chatter taking place.

Tommy stood out of his chair running his fingers through his short spiky hair. He glanced down at the floor where his dark locks laid on cream tile floor, as he felt a cold breeze on his neck where his should length hair once was. His hair was finally the way he wanted it. He walked to the counter and paid for his hair cut. When he was at the counter, a girl who was sitting in the last chair was the beautician continued to cut her hair. Her face looked exactly like Kimberly's other than her hair was Carmel.

_"Sir, that will be ten dollars."_

He couldn't believe his eyes, Kimberly finally decided to get back her Carmel hair. All he wanted to do was rip of the beautician cape off Kimberly's body and see what she was wearing underneath. He was hoping that underneath the cape would be pink clothes. But, he knew he couldn't do it to her. Tommy knew that it would cause Kimberly a lot of embarrassment and he'd kiss his dream of getting a second chance with her good bye. He'd have to sit down and wait for her to finish up.

"Sir, that will be ten dollars," informed a blonde-haired woman at the cash register.

"Oh, sorry," Tommy apologized as he pulled out his wallet and hand the woman a ten-dollar bill. "I was side tracked. The girl I like is in here."

"Did you just meet her recently?" asked the woman.

"I've known her four years. We met back in high school when I moved to Angel Grove California," Tommy explained as he took a seat in a chair. "She's been my best friend since then. I'd love for her to be my girlfriend again."

"Oh, you decided to date other people and that didn't work out?" guessed the woman.

"Yes, we did," Tommy lied as he watched long locks of Carmel hair hit the floor. "Neither one of us were happy when we dated others. I think us breaking up was mistake."

"Not necessarily," assured the woman as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "That happens with a lot of high school students. They have to date other people before they find the person they belong with."

* * *

"We're all done, Ms. Hart," smiled the beautician as she removed the cape.

Kimberly stared in the mirror for a long time. She finally had her Carmel hair back and it was now collar bone length. And she was in pink again, she couldn't wait for Tommy to see her. As she got up, she saw a reflection of a boy staring directly at her. He looked a little like Tommy. But, he had short spiky hair. And there was no way, Tommy would cut his hair. This boy was probably waiting for his wife or girlfriend to finish up.

She got up from her seat and headed over to the cash register. "You look so beautiful," purred the boy as he wrapped his arms around her. He even sounded like Tommy. "I love your hair."

She couldn't be seen with this boy. Not if she wanted a second chance with Tommy again. "Please don't hug me," she hissed as she pushed him away. "I don't want you hugging on me. There is a boy that I really like and I can tell he also really likes me. So, I would like for you to get away from me and not come near me again. I don't think Tommy Oliver would like it if he saw other boys hugging on me. I want him to be more than just my best friend."

"Kimberly, it's nice to know that you really like me," the boy answered as she stepped back. "What do you think about my hair cut?"

"You know what my name is?!" Kimberly gasped as she stared at the boy's face.

"Of course," he answered. "It's me, Tommy."

Kimberly lost the color in her face as if someone had painted her with white wash. She felt sick and went down like a puppet who was released of its strings, in front of everyone in the hair salon.

* * *

A gentle shake caused Kimberly to wake up and see Tommy's smiling face. But, there was something different about him. He had short spiky hair just like he did in her dream. "Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up," Tommy whispered as he lifted her off the floor.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming," she prayed as she gazed into a pair of chocolate eyes. "I dreamt that I didn't even recognize you after you cut your hair and I pushed you away."

"I can't tell you that it was a dream," Tommy answered. "You really didn't recognize me at first. Maybe I should have told you I was getting a haircut."

"Are you okay?" asked the woman at the cash register when Kimberly laid money on the counter.

"I am fine. I was surprised that my best friend cut his hair. But, I have to admit that I never thought he ever look even more handsome and cute..." Kimberly immediately paused and started to blush. "I meant he looks nice."

"I hear that you two both came hear all the way from Angel Grove California," the lady stated. "Do you ever get home sick?"

"No, not really. I've been spending all my time with Tommy," Kimberly replied. "I just had to get away from home. My parents are divorced and they can't stand to be around each other. Anytime, they'd come my school events they'd get into arguments."

"You are lucky to have him," the lady smiled. "I wish you both good luck and hope you can both be more than each other's best friend."

* * *

Freshly baked pumpkin cream cheese muffins, golden domes perfectly cracked right down the middle, laid on a tray in the surveying line. Every muffin still had a warm touch, students were lined up eager to get a muffin on their breakfast tray. The surveying line was also surveying biscuits, eggs, sausage, bacon, oatmeal, and toast. Many students were taking menus that were laying on the table to see what would be served during the next week. Students were excited to see that pumpkin cinnamon rolls, pumpkin pan cakes, and pumpkin French toast would be served during the week. According to upper classmen the pumpkin flavored foods were always a big hit in the school cafeteria.

However, Tommy had other things on his mind besides what would be served in the breakfast line. All he could think about Kimberly saying she really liked him and wanted him to be more than just her best friend. She probably meant that she wanted to date him again. He couldn't just sit at the table. He had to know. "Kim, were you serious when you said you wanted us to be more than just friends?" he questioned.

"I was serious," Kimberly replied as her face turned pink. "I was hoping that we could eventually start dating again."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Tommy smiled taking a sip of orange juice. "I'm ready to date you whenever you are ready. I'm just glad to have you back in my life again."

"How would your parents feel if we got back together?" Kimberly gulped as lifted an eye brow. "I have a feeling they probably don't like me after Harry sent that break up letter."

"Actually, my parents are fine with us being friends," Tommy assured her with a smile. "They've known we've been friends again since my first day of college. Every time, I talk with them they ask about you. In fact, they always believed there was for to the letter and tried to talk me into finding out what happened between us. I never did because I felt if I couldn't make you happy, I wanted you to find someone who could."

"Tommy, that is the same reason, why didn't come after you," Kimberly admitted. "I regret not coming after you-"

"-Kim, don't worry about it," Tommy interrupted as he placed his hand on top of hers. "It's over and we both know the truth behind the letters. We're friends again. My parents said that I could bring you home with me during all of the school breaks."

"Seriously?!" Kimberly gasped when her eyes lit up.

"Yes, I am serious," Tommy beamed. "I told them that your mother and step-father haven't had anything to do with you since your gymnastics injury."

"I never told you this," Kimberly whispered as tear ran down her face. "But, they also wanted me with Harry, since he was the son of my mother's best friend from college. Harry's mother met her husband in college and they moved to Florida. She called me the other day to see how I was. She still doesn't believe that Harry attacked me. After I told her that we were friends again and I wanted to eventually date you again, she told me not call her or come around her again-"

"-I'm sorry," Tommy apologized as he whipped her tears with his thumbs. "It's her loss. She didn't realize what she threw away. My mom is actually hoping that we get back together. She really cares about you."

"Thanks, that means a lot," she beamed. "I would love to spend school breaks with you and your family."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I read on Power Rangers Wiki, that Jason David Frank cut his hair because he said it was too hot to have it. So, I thought it would be interesting to put in the story. **

**How long do you think it will take before Tommy and Kim get back together? Find out in the next upcoming chapters.**


	7. Fall Breeze and Autumn Leaves

Kimberly looked out of her window to admire the crisp leaves falling off the trees and swing gently in the wind. Almost every tree that she could view from her window, had lost most of their leaves, creating a warm color that crunched when someone stepped on it. Clouds were overlapping each other, causing the sky to be a gloomy gray. The bare trees shivered in in the breeze and a few dried-up leaves rolled across the sidewalks like tumbleweeds in a desert. Students in Angel Grove always said October was a perfect time to visit Boston, due to the soft autumn breeze and it was comfortable to walk around, seeing all of the fall colors, and there was a lot of site seeing.

For the past two weeks, she had been taking walks with Tommy every day during their lunch period before they had to go to their swimming classes. She had noticed that she was wanting to hold his hand again and was having trouble holding back. That only meant one thing and one thing only. Sooner or later, she would no longer be able to hold back. She knew that he said he would wait for her. However, she knew there was a chance he wouldn't wait forever. If she wanted him, she'd have to get over her fear of dating and being hurt. Tommy wasn't like Harry. Far from it. They dated back in high school and everything went well.

She had an hour to get ready before she meets Tommy for breakfast and then head to their morning classes. Kimberly walked over to her closet and opened her closet. She found a lot of athletic long sleeve dri-fit tee shirts hanging up in her closet that she had forgotten she purchased back in Florida. And she had never wore any of them yet. Kimberly decided to wear the white tee shirt bought since it was prefect to wear with one of her pink colors and white was one of Tommy's ranger color. In fact, it was the color he wore when they started dating back in high school.

Turning back to her closet, she started to go through her many pink tracksuits that she had. She probably had enough to wear one everyday like she had been doing for the past few weeks. And if she was honest with herself, Tommy told her that she looked beautiful in them. Kimberly stopped at her grouped adidas tracksuits hanging up and pulled out a light pink outfit. She hadn't worn it yet and it had white stripes which would look really nice with her white top.

* * *

Would the truth imprison her or would it set her free? Kimberly wondered that all through her morning classes. She knew for sure that the truth could hurt. Back in high school the rangers wondered who the evil green ranger was. And when they found out it was Tommy; she would always remember the pain she felt in her heart. He acted cold towards her the very next day after not showing up to meet with her and her friends after school. And the minute she confronted him after learning he was the green ranger. The moment she saw that he was dating Kat when she came back to Angel Grove with Jason. But, then again it could also heal some open wounds on the heart. On her first day of college, her and Tommy learned it was Harry who wrote the break up letters. Neither one of them wanted to break up with each other.

Kimberly stared down at their grilled cheese sandwiches sitting on the unprinted insulated foil sandwich wrap sheets. The toasted sandwiches were made from an in the frying pan, the cheese melting sticking two pieces of wholegrain bread, which had become a golden brown. The aroma had made its way through the cafeteria, announcing that one lunch line had a meal ready to cook. She took a sip of her water before turning to look at Tommy. She wanted to be closer to him, more than just sitting right next to him under a tree. She carefully moved closer into his side. Kimberly melted into him like an ice-cream cone on a hot summer day. Tommy felt an arm wrap around his waist from behind. No one else was around. He had been waiting for this ever since they became friends again. She was finally starting to show him some affection like she did back in high school. Tommy waiting a few seconds before she laid her head on his chest. It was definitely safe to say she was okay with him having his arms around her. He didn't want to over step his boundaries, so he simply warps his right arm around her tiny shoulders

* * *

A heavy silence settled over them for the next hour, thicker than everything going on around them. Students entering and exiting buildings, couples holding hands and a taking walks on campus, the cross-country team heading to the running track, and the football team heading to the football field to practice for their upcoming game. The guilt inside Kimberly was like ice in her guts. It could be over one hundred degrees outside, but she'd still be frozen on the inside. She couldn't melt it on her own and she couldn't shift it at all. She needed him to bring his warmth, to show her he still wanted her and still loved her even after everything they had been through. She wanted to be prefect, even as a child. It still hurt inside that she wasn't. She wanted to win the Pan Global Games, it never happened. Instead, she was injured and will never be able to do gymnastics again. She wanted to stay in contact with him in Florida. But, it failed to Harry's break up letters and they thought the other one had broken up with them. So, it was hard to move past her mistakes, she owned them. She accepted that he still wanted her regardless. Her only hope was that by the time she was, she could feel like she earned it.

"We need to be heading to gym 3," Tommy gasped looking at his watch. "We've only got fifteen minutes before class starts."

"I wish we could have had more than just an hour to sit under this tree snuggled up together," Kimberly purred.

Tommy's face became as white as a piece of chalk. His eyes and mouth were frozen open in an expression of a shocking surprise. She looked up at him and his cheeks turned a gentle shade of pink, which made her look vulnerable. He heads his breath as she leaned over and pressed her lips against his. Tommy's mind became hazy and his body became lifeless at excitement of her lips against his. This was the type of kiss he remembered. It was so sweet and warm enough to melt a coldest hearted man's heart. Just as he was going to lose himself in this wonderful moment, they broke apart for air.

"I don't want to lose you again," she whispered as a pair of tears ran down her face. "I want us to be happy and I want to date you again."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that," Tommy smiled pulling her into a tight hug. "Want to go to dinner tonight?"

"I'd love too," Kimberly smiled.

* * *

**Author's note: Originally, in my outline they weren't supposed to get back together for a few chapters. But, once I looked at my outline, I felt like it was time to get them dating again before those events occurred. All I am going to say at this point is that Smitty will be behind a prank in the upcoming chapters, which will cause Tommy and Kim to realize how much they really mean to each other. There will be a few times skips in the next few chapters. I feel like it would be more interesting and that way I could cover their first four years of college and bring Anton Mercer into the story sooner than I expected. **


	8. Smitty's Anger

**August 13th, 1998 **

Just a few days ago, Kimberly left Angel Grove once again. But, she left a place that had become like a home to her over the last three months. Originally, her plans were to stay at MIT to take summer classes. However, plans changed when the Oliver family invited her to spend the whole summer with them. Jan even told her she could sleep in the guest room, like she had done over Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Spring break. She immediately accepted the offer and both her and Tommy signed up for summer classes at Angel Grove Tech.

Unlike last year, moving into her college dorm was like it she dreamed it would be like back from her high school days. Even though her parents weren't helping her move in, Tommy's parents had come all the way from California to help both her and Tommy get moved into their dorm rooms. Jan was fighting her hardest to fight back tears, while James was being brave and calm. If he felt emotional, he sure wasn't showing it. She had brought several suitcases and boxes into her dorm room. This year she knew that she'd be returning to the same college with her best friend and boyfriend, Tommy Oliver.

"Bye, Mrs. Oliver," Kimberly said as Tommy wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for live in your home this summer. I'm really going to miss you and Mr. Oliver both."

"You are welcome and you can start calling us James and Jan," smiled a woman with light brown shoulder length hair. "I'm so glad Tommy has you back in his life. You have no idea how much you mean to my son. Last year when I talked on the phone with Tommy, you were all he wanted to talk about. I know he loves you-"

"-Mom, anyone could be listening!" Tommy warned looking into the hall.

"Sorry, Tommy," Jan apologized pulling them into a big hug. "I'm going to miss you both."

"We'll see you at Thanksgiving," James reminded. "Did you both get everything you need."

"Yes, we did," Tommy said. "And we both picked up our schedules."

"Okay, Jan and I will be leaving to go catch our flight back to Angel Grove," James stated as they walked out of Kimberly's dorm room. "Take care of each other."

"Kim, are you ready to go on our first date of the school year?" Tommy asked. He couldn't help from staring at the new dress she was wearing. A sleeveless pink floral dress with a jewel neck. It reminded him of the dress that she wore when she transferred her powers to Kat. "We're going to the Mexican restaurant."

"Of course," Kimberly answered as she stood up on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

It was a nice and beautiful summer day. Blue skies, no wind, and a nice warm golden sun. This type of weather was prefect for Tommy and Kimberly's walk around the school campus. Underneath the summer sun, Tommy could feel the warmth of the gleaming rays of light giving off sparkly colors, gently bring smiles on their faces and inside their hearts.

"Moving into my dorm room this year has been a much better experience than it was last year," Kimberly stated as she saw their favorite bench on the MIT campus. "I've gotten to spend the day with you. I still can't believe your mother rode in your truck on our long drive back to Boston and your father even flew into help us."

"They've grown to care about you," Tommy replied.

As they walked closer to the rosy cedar brown bench, something didn't look right. It appeared as if someone had lifted it and pitched it. It was spilt right down the middle laying on the ground; sharp pieces of wood were stick right up in the air. The iron curved arms on the bench were dented and the red paint was chipped all over.

"I wonder who damaged this!" Tommy gasped as he just stared at their favorite place to seat. "It had to be someone who was mean very disrespectful."

"Do you think it could have been the same person who damaged my car?" Kimberly asked. Her eye brows rose and her eyes widened when she saw marks on the bench, which appeared to be caused by sharp claws. "Tommy, those are the same marks that were on my car."

"It wouldn't surprise me any if it was the same person," Tommy agreed when they stepped away from the bench and continued to walk down the path way. "I still can't believe someone was brave enough to damage your car. I know it was done on purpose because two of the tires were cut and the other two were thrown into a small pond near the campus."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have a way to go get around," Kimberly sighed wrapping her arms around Tommy's waist. "Last semester we had classes that were on the other side of the campus. The only person that I think that could have done this was a monster? Do you think that Harry could be lurking around?"

"If he is, I'll take care of him," Tommy promised planting a kiss on her head.

* * *

Over in a dark shady area, Terrance Smith peaked out through tall hedge bushes. His anger had been boiling up inside him for a while. It first started when Kimberly turned him down on the first day of school the previous year. And it grew even more as she ignored him for Tommy. He still blamed Tommy for being the cause of why Kimberly didn't want to date Harry. He had heard about her from Harry while they were dating. And she was everything Harry described her as. Sweet, loving, caring, loyal, attractive, beautiful, and kind. No wonder he fell in love with her when he first laid eyes on her. Even though he missed Harry, a small part of him was glad Harry wasn't around. That was because when he first laid eyes on Kimberly, he decided that she was the girl that he wanted. He tried to win her over by doing nice things for her. Last year on Valentine's day, he sent her a secret admirer letter and made arrangements to meet her at Italian restaurant. Kimberly did show up that night, but she showed up with Tommy. When he saw her walk in with Tommy, he left the seat where he told her he'd be seating before she could even see him. To avoid being seen, he hid behind two tall plants sitting against in a corner. But, he was only a short distance away from Kimberly. She looked so beautiful that night. Her hair was twisted up into a tight bun and she was wearing a bright pink floor length A-line evening gown. The dress had a V-neck which provided a lot of cleavage and very thin spaghetti straps holding up the dress. She even had a bright pink shawl wrap to match her dress. Her shawl looked like a cape and it came down to her elbows. Tommy was even dressed up for the occasion. He was wearing a black tuxedo, a green dress shirt, and a white tie and white dress vest.

_"I got a secret admirer letter from someone this morning," Kimberly said taking a seat next to Tommy. "I don't know anyone else on campus very well."_

_"You're always with me," Tommy answered when he noticed Kimberly started to shiver. "Are you cold?"_

_"Yes, but I'll be fine," she answered moving closer to Tommy. "It was just cold outside."_

_"Here," he said as he took off he jacket and draped it over Kimberly's shoulders. "You can wear my jacket."_

_"Tommy, are you sure?" she asked as she gazed into his eyes._

_"I'm sure, Beautiful," Tommy assured her._

_"Are you ready order your meal?" asked the waiter. He was tall and had light brown hair. _

_"I'll have spaghetti," Kimberly answered. "And I'd like a Sprite to drink."_

_"I'll have the same thing," Tommy stated. "I'll pay little extra for unlimited bread sticks."_

_Terrance watched as the waitress walked away. He knew he couldn't watch them knowing the waiter would be back at any time. So, the best he could do was ease drop._

_"Did I tell you that I changed my minor from Physical Fitness to Paleontology?" Kimberly asked. _

_"What made you decide to do that?" Tommy answered. "I thought you wanted to physical fitness."_

_"I did," she began. "But, I would be required to take three gymnastics courses. And with my injury, I wouldn't be able to do those courses. But, luckily I am still able to keep my major as PE and Health education. I have to take some health classes and some PE classes. A lot of the PE courses are electives, so that why I'm sticking with swimming classes. I may take some track and field classes."_

_"What are your required PE classes?" Tommy questioned._

_"PE and Health teaching methods, exercise physiology, recreational sports, personal wellness,_ _nutrition's, CPR/First aide, and Injury prevention," Kimberly answered. "I'm taking nutrition and CPR/ First aide, and injury prevention this semester. The rest I plan to take this summer. What about your courses?"_

_"Actually, I changed my major and minor," Tommy revealed. "I am majoring in science education and minoring in paleontology. I know paleontology jobs are hard to find and I thought teaching would be best for my major. But, I have decided to major in paleontology for my masters since I hope to teach paleontology to high school students."_

_"That sounds like a plan," Kimberly responded. _

_"Here's your meal," informed the waiter. "Enjoy."_

_Finally, Terrance could watch Tommy and Kimberly without being seen. He slowly peaked through the plants and saw Kimberly was just staring at her spaghetti. _

_"Kim, is everything okay?" Tommy asked in a concerned voice. "Are you not feeling well."_

_"Tommy, I feel fine," Kimberly assured him. "I've just got something on my mind. I remember how afraid I was to date anyone due to all of the events that occurred in Florida. But, when I started to date you everything changed. Dating you has been a wonderful experience. Unlike high school, we don't have to worry about our ranger duties. Over these past few months, we've finally been able to date without having any interruptions. I've realized that you are someone that I can easily connected with-"_

_"-I know exactly what you mean," Tommy smiled as he took a sip of his drink. "In high school, I was always afraid that our communicators would go off or we'd be attacked by a monster, putties, or tengas. We can finally go to movies and amusement parks, which was something we never got to do in high school-"_

_"-Tommy, that is what I'm saying," Kimberly interrupted as she twirled spaghetti around her fork. "Since we haven't had any ranger duties, we have been able to spend more time together. Before you came along, I've been stood up by boys and I've been cheated on many times. When I came to MIT, I didn't even know if our relationship could ever recover due to the nasty stunt Harry pulled on us with the letters. But, I met someone on the chess website named pink ranger fan. I told them how I felt about you. They encouraged me to try to become friends with you again. I never really liked chess; I was just wanting a friend because I was lonely. Pink ranger fan was someone I could easily relate to because they went through a break up like me. He had a girl friend who sent him a letter and said they were interested in someone else. We had a lot of stuff in common and in ways he reminded me of you."_

_"Kim, I was pink ranger fan," Tommy revealed as he took a bite of spaghetti. "I know I should have told you sooner, but I was afraid to. I could tell there was something wrong with you when we first arrived at MIT. I just had no idea on how to help you. If I couldn't do it as me, I was willing to be pink ranger fan so I could help you." _

_"I've suspected that you were pink ranger fan," Kimberly grinned as she pecked him on the cheek. "I've suspected it since we had our date at the indoor water park over spring break. You wore a pair of black swimming trunks with the original pink ranger's helmet printed all over them. They also had pink ranger fan underneath all of the helmets in white writing."_

_"I wore them on purpose," Tommy blushed. "I didn't like that I was keeping a secret like that from my best friend and girlfriend. That was the only thing I could think off to give my identity away to you. I hope you aren't mad."_

_"How could I be mad at you," Kimberly purred as she laid her hand on top of his. "I'm glad you were pink ranger fan because that help us get back together. Tommy, I want to see where our relationship can go from here. I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level."_

_"Kim, I'm interested in seeing where it can go too," Tommy whispered giving her a peck on the cheek. "I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level." _

_"I'd love that," Kimberly sniffed as a tear ran down her face. "You have just given me the prefect birthday and valentine's day present."_

_"Then it's settled," Tommy said whipping her tears with his thumbs. "We won't date anyone else." _

* * *

Terrance Smith would never forget that day. His dream of having Kimberly was shattered on the most romantic day of the year. He would forever hate valentines' days. This anger was boiling up when he saw Tommy with Kimberly. If he had only tried to befriend her quicker, maybe she'd love him instead of Tommy.

"I hate Tommy Oliver too," remarked a cold voice.

"Oh, it's you," Terrance stated when he turned around. "I'm so glad that we've met, Goldar. At least one good thing happened on valentine's day. I can honestly say that you are my best friend."

"And I could say that about you too," Goldar answered as he peaked out through the bushes. "It was an honor being able to help you destroy Kimberly's car last year."

"I thought it was Tommy's," Terrance sighed as he watched Tommy take hold of Kimberly's hand. "But, she has to ride with Tommy when she goes somewhere. I have a plan to stop that. Home coming is coming up. My favorite teacher knows all about Tommy and Kimberly. She said on home coming, she will help me be nominated for home coming prince. I will be nominated Kimberly and then I may stand a chance."

"You forget that Kimberly will nominate Tommy for home coming prince," Goldar warned.

"I am aware of that," Terrance clipped as he watched Tommy and Kimberly take a seat underneath a tree. "That's why I am planning to pull several pranks on him. One of the pranks will embarrass Tommy so bad, he won't be able to show his face."

"What if Kimberly's with him when you pull the prank?" Goldar asked when he watch Tommy wrap his arm around Kimberly's shoulder. "They are always together. It's been that way since they were rangers."

"I've got a backup plan," Terrance smirked. "Once that prank is pulled Kimberly will be too embarrassed to be seen with Tommy. I will be pulling that prank around the time of the football home coming."

"I know which prank you are talking about," Goldar snickered. "I'll be happy to help you with it."

* * *

Tommy have you looked at your schedule yet?" Kimberly asked as she pulled her schedule out of her purse.

**Mondays and Wednesdays**

**Chapman Hall Building **

**Teaching Strategies I in Room 200 with Mr. Wilson from 9:00 to 10:30**

**Classroom Assessment with Mrs. Nichols from 10:45 to 12:15**

**Athletics Building**

**Diving II Gym 3 with Ms. Batten from 1:30-3:30**

**Tuesdays and Thursdays**

**Mullin Hall Building **

**Health and PE Education II with Mr. Mason 8:00 to 10:00**

**Mullin Building**

**English 102 in Room 303 with Ms. Lampson from 10:30 to 12:00**

**Athletic Building **

**Water Aerobics I in Gym 3 with Ms. Batten from 1:30 to 3:30 **

Tommy looked over the schedule and handed her his. "I have Science Education II when you have Health and PE Education II," Tommy stated as he showed his schedule. "I took all of my required science education classes this last semester and over the summer. I was able to take some electives that counted towards my science education degree and I took paleontology classes."

"I remember you taking them," Kimberly stated as she handed him his schedule. "At least we have more classes together. Last semester we only had three and this summer we didn't have any classes together."

"I know," Tommy reminded her as put his schedule in his pocket. "Last semester was stressful, we had to take six classes. Introduction to Education had a lot off materials to cover. No wonder we had it on Fridays from 8 to 12."

* * *

**Author's note: Who do you think is Terrance Smith's favorite teacher? What kind of pranks will he pull? Find out in the next chapter. **


	9. Stuck in the Shower

An autumn lullaby came in from the east bring in a lot change. The speed of life became quicker, the rains condensed, and students were walking on sidewalks of gold. All of the pretty summer flowers remain memories as all of the leaves fall in gold, red, and orange. Night was coming much quicker and remained during the morning hours until it vanished by a late sun. MIT had a decorated the front yard with square barrels of hay neatly stacked on top of each other to form a small pyramid. Pumpkins of all sizes were neatly placed on the hay pyramid and two scare crows were placed in front of it.

Rain fell steady without slacking off since before Kimberly woke up. Ever since waking up, she could hear the beat of the rain hitting against her dorm room window. Rain fell like a huge ocean thrown out from a bucket from the was like it was a painting with all the colors running down the canvas. It crashed all over campus, splattered off sidewalks and created rivers that were racing along the gutters and drain that couldn't hold any more water. Only puffy grey and black clouds were floating in the sky, no thunder anywhere in sight.

Ever since she woke up she had one thing on her mind and one thing only... Tommy Oliver. She was in love with him. He never left her mind, he always remained there mentally, if he wasn't physically with her. Every time he looks at her, it was like all her breath was floating into the air like smoke. Every Tommy kissed her, it always felt like the earth stopped, leaving just the two of them to walk around together. Anytime he held her hand it was felt like he was untying all of the tight knots inside her stomach. And anytime he held her in his arms, it was like he was protecting from anything that could harm her. True, she loved him in high school. But, it had grown much strong since then. It was like a romantic novel that she never wanted to put down.

They had been officially back together for a year and things couldn't get any better. She glanced at the calendar and saw it was October 19th, one day before Tommy and Jason's birthday. She had already sent Jason a birthday card and a gift card to his favorite sporting goods store. But, she had nothing for Tommy. She had no idea what to get him. And this birthday would be special it was his 21st birthday. She had been trying her hardest to find the prefect present and she even asked him a few days previously if there was anything he wanted. But, Tommy told her, "Don't worry about it. Having you back in my life as my best friend and my girlfriend is the best gift that I could have ever received. I just want to spent my birthday with you."

She gave her clock a quick glance and it was only 5:30. She normally met Tommy for breakfast at 7:00 in the school cafeteria. Maybe a quick shower would ease her mind. And maybe while she was in the shower she would be able to get an idea about what would be the perfect gift for Tommy.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kimberly finished her shower and stepped back into her dorm room. Opening her closet, she found two outfits that Tommy bought her when they went school clothes shopping together. The first one consisted of light pink tee shirt and a pink floral knee length jumper dress; Kimberly couldn't help but smile when she saw this outfit because it was very similar to the outfit that she wore on her first date with Tommy back in high school. The other outfit he bought her was a pink sweater dress, a pair of white stockings, and brown dress boots. Smiling, she pulled out her sweater dress and laid it on the bed. As she started to get dressed, all she could do was think about an event that happened the week before.

* * *

_Tommy was sitting on a bench right in front of their gym locker in his white speedo briefs. As soon as she came out of the locker room, in her new pink swimsuit, Tommy couldn't take his eyes off of her. The moment that she came into his view, his eyes locked on her on like she was a target. His mouth was watering and it almost looked like he was drooling like a small child. If she didn't know better, she say he had hearts in his eyes. _

_"How do I look in my new swimsuit?" Kimberly asked as she twirled around to model in it for him. _

_He couldn't help but smile when he stared at the square neck which provided a lot of cleavage. Her suit had wide straps, but they were adjustable. The back of the swimsuit plunged in the back until it hit the width of her back. Her shoulder length hair was hanging loose, which was he liked best. "I think it is prefect," he answered. "I can't believe you've found a swimsuit that was the same color as your ranger suit. It makes you look attractive, beautiful, cute, and sexy-"_

_"-excuse me," Kimberly interrupted. Her cheeks turned pink when she placed her stuff in the locker. _

_"I meant that you look nice," he blushed as they grabbed their towels and head to the room with the pool. "I always liked you better in pink than in raspberry."_

_"Thanks," she answered with a weak smile. _

_"Ms. Hart and Mr. Oliver, both of you go sit against the wall," Mrs. Batten remarked as she pointed to the back wall next to the trash can. "I've heard that you were late for class yesterday."_

_"We never-"_

_"-SILENCE, MR. Oliver!" she shouted. " You both know that when I have substitute teachers, my rules are still in effect. Go take a seat and don't get up until you are given permission!"_

_Tommy and Kimberly walked over to the back wall and took a seat against the wall. "We were never late," Tommy whispered as he rested his back against the cold wall. "I wonder who lied on us."_

_"I have no idea," Kimberly answered when Tommy spread his towel on the floor for them to sit on. "We didn't have any trouble with Mr. Powell."_

_"I bet it was someone who Mrs. Batten favors," Tommy stated as he started to shiver. "You know she favors some of the kids who are on the swim team."_

_"Tommy, here take my towel," Kimberly said as she draped her towel around his shoulders. "You appear to be freezing." _

_"Kim, what about you?" Tommy asked in a concerned voice. "You have to sit against this cold wall too."_

_"I'm okay," she answered. "You appear to need it more than me. I'll make do."_

_She rested her back against the cold wall, before she could pull her knees to her chest, Tommy lifted her off the floor and sat her in his lap. Her pink towel was long and Tommy draped the ends of the towel on her shoulders. "That wall is cold as ice and we are also under a large air vent," he explained. "You don't deserve to be cold either."_

* * *

As she combed her hair she remembered the day Jan helped her and Tommy move into their dorms. Jan told her that any time she talked with Tommy; she was all he wanted to talk about. And when Jan said that she knew Tommy loved her, Tommy quickly interrupted and said anyone could be listening. Then it dawned on Kimberly that Tommy was in love with her and wanted to be the one to tell her. Why else would he get defensive? Maybe the perfect gift for Tommy was to simply just tell him that she loved him. Kimberly pulled a collection of cards that she customized a few years ago. The front of the card had a white falcon and a pink crane flying side by side in the sky. She swore she'd never write Tommy a letter again, especially after Harry wrote the break up letters. But, ideas could change over time.

* * *

Were they ever strangers? Tommy wasn't sure if they ever were. The first day he saw Kimberly, he knew there was something special about her, he just had no idea what it was at the time. Over time he started to develop feelings for her. He'd never forget the day the first kissed after he lost his powers due to the green candle. She even accepted his offer to be his date to a dance on a Saturday night. Eventually, they started dating after he became the white ranger. He was so thankful to have her back in his life and that they had a second chance to date again. Tommy would give up everything he had for Kimberly; and he'd do anything to keep her safe. Kimberly was more than just his best friend and his girlfriend. She was his greatest treasure, his life, and his one and only true love.

He wondered if Kimberly knew that he loved her. Coming out and saying "I love you," was much harder than he thought it would be. You had to find the perfect time and place to do it. That wasn't a problem since they spent all their time together. The problem was anytime he tried to find the words to say, it was like a cat had his tongue. Since he had trouble saying he loved her, he tried to do things to show her that he loved her. Last week they had to sit against the cold wall in Mrs. Batten's class. Maybe there was a chance she loved him too, because she was willing to give him her towel wrap up in and she wasn't worried about herself. Even though they had to miss all of class, it was better than having to swim laps in the pool. The class had no breaks, they had to keep swimming even if they got tired. As for Tommy and Kimberly, they had to sit against the wall until, Mrs. Batten walked over to them at 5:30 and told them that she forgot about them sitting them. He knew that she was lying because she told them after class was over they were going to sit there a little longer.

Then there was another piece of evidence that Kimberly might love him back. Two weeks ago, in Mrs. Lampson's English 102 class, they were told about the home coming football game coming up and they could nominate someone to be a candidate for the prince or princess court. Kimberly got nominated for home coming princess and she turned around and said "I accept and I want to nominate my handsome boyfriend, Tommy Oliver for home coming prince."

* * *

The swimming pool in gym 3 appeared like it had sat empty all day. There was no water or bare foot prints on the floor. Usually, when they'd walk into the gym, Mrs. Batten would be swimming laps in the pool as if she didn't have any worries. But, not today. Instead, Mrs. Batten was wearing a black warm up suit with red and sliver trimming. Everyone else, who had gotten there before Tommy and Kimberly were sitting on the bleachers dressed in their regular clothes. Tommy could tell that Mrs. Batten was in a bad mood, but he knew that when she was in a bad mood, you didn't speak unless spoken to.

Just as Kimberly followed Tommy into Gym 3, she sniffed something in the air that smelled like strawberries. A pink gas came flying in her direction and her eyes flashed pink. _"The girls locker room's showers have been messed up," said a strange voice. "You will need to go to the volley ball locker room to get ready for class. It is across the hall from the girl's locker room on the left-hand side."_

"Okay," Kimberly answered as her eyes flashed pink. "I will thank you for telling me."

_""You will want the best shower, which is the last shower on the right-hand side." informed the strange voice. "But, you don't speak a word of this to anyone." _

"I won't," Kimberly promised as she walked into the gym. Her eyes flashed pink, three times. "And thank you for telling which was the best shower, I'll be sure to use it."

"I see that Ms. Hart has arrived. That's everyone, so I will answer Mr. Norris' question," Mrs. Batten declared as she watched Kimberly take a seat next to Tommy. Class, if you are smart you won't pull any stunts in class."

"The showers in the girls' locker room are messed up. It turns out that the water heater needed fixing since it was only giving off scolding hot water. The janitors are in there looking at them. The girls will need to go to the volleyball players locker room to change their clothes."

_"Mrs. Batten why does this room look like it hasn't been used today?" asked Johnny._

"I had an unexpected meeting come up," Mrs. Batten hissed. "I left a note the door saying my two morning classes were canceled and they'd be making up today's work on Friday."

Tommy couldn't help but thinking Mrs. Batten was lying. Hers eyes were blinking and she had a smirk on her face.

"I smell Peanut butter," Mrs. Batten yelled. "Who has been eating it?"

"Mrs. Batten, in cooking class, we had to make no baked cookies," stated a red headed girl.

"Is anyone else in that class?!" Mrs. Batten demanded as she looked around at all thirty students in the class. "Over half the class raised their hand."

"I am allergic to peanuts," Mrs. Batten complained as she started to scratch her arms. "I guess no one bothered to tell Mrs. Parr. This time, I'm going to let everyone off with a warning. I want everyone to go get a shower. Everyone has thirty minutes. And we'll be adding thirty minutes on to class for losing some off our precious class time."

* * *

Kimberly placed her bookbag insides hers and Tommy's gym locker. She grabbed her pink gym bag and her bath tote and headed to the volleyball players locker room. She walked into the volleyball player's locker room and found she was the first one in there. The last shower was hers. Kimberly went into a changing stall and striped out of her clothes. She neatly folded up her clothes, before pulling her swimsuit out of her bag. Once she wrapped a towel around herself, she placed her gym bag, and clothes in a cubby hole laying her swimsuit on top of her sweater dress.

Grabbing her bath tote, Kimberly stepped into the shower and turned the water on. She hung her towel and her tote on two of the metal pegs on the wall; then she turned the water on high and allowed steamy rain drops to pour over her. As she was allowing the water to soak her, she thought about Tommy. If she hurried and took a quick shower, there was a chance that she'd be able to tell Tommy that she loved him before class started. Kimberly reached into the clear tote bag and grabbed her water melon shampoo. Squeezing a blob of shampoo into her hand, Kimberly started to work the shampoo into her scalp. Just as she moved closer into the spray, Kimberly heard some boys come into the locker room laughing. Her heart started to pound as she realized that she had been under some type of hypnotic spell. But, who could have placed her under the spell, there weren't any villain's around? If there was, surly to goodness Tommy would have noticed it as well. Then again, there was chance one was around the MIT campus who was a good hider.

Now, she had to remain out of sight from the boys. If she was seen this would be something that she'd never live down. It would haunt her for the rest of her life. How would she explain to him that she was under a hypnotic spell? As far as she knew, he didn't see anything.

_"Is someone already in here?" asked Terrance Smith. _

Kimberly started to panic inside and alarms were going off inside her body. With shampoo still worked into her hair, she quickly turned the shower off.

_"Terrance, no one was in here," stated Justin Coy. "Stop worrying about things and just get a shower." _

_"Oh, okay!" Terrance remarked. "And, I take the first shower because I saw it first!"_

_"Whatever Terrance," answered Cameron in an annoyed voice. "We can't afford to make Mrs. Batten mad. Why doesn't everyone just go to a vacant shower that is closest to them."_

_"Good idea!" beamed Justin. "Let's hurry, everyone." _

Kimberly took a deep breath when she heard the first shower come on.

There were fourteen other vacant showers in there and there were only eleven boys in the class. They weren't going to come all the way to the back just to get in this shower. One by one he heard a shower come on. The minute she thought she was safe the curtain started back and Tommy stepped into the shower. She stared at him with widened terrified eyes and her mouth wide open. Kimberly started to step backwards until his body touched the cool tiles. Her heart was racing and she started to shake all over. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she started to breath heavily. Kimberly couldn't keep from looking at Tommy's face. A look of mild shock and terror taking over his face. His turned pink from embarrassment and he was fighting back tears.

"Beautiful," Tommy whispered when he slowly walked over to her, with eyes only focusing on her face. "Everything will be okay."

Tommy quickly reached back and turned the shower handle and hundreds of rivulets began to shoot out of the shower head, soaking them; then he pulled her close to him and wrapped his around her tiny shoulders. His embrace was so warm and comforting as they just stood there letting the water soak them. Anytime, Kimberly always felt like she was safe anytime she was in his strong and protective arms. She her arms wrapped around Tommy's waist and she squeezed him in return. Resting her head against his chest, she closed her eyes and allowed the warm water to rinse her hair out and also soak into her skin.

"Tommy, what are we going to do now?" Kimberly fretted and as she looked into his chocolate eyes.

"I'm afraid that we're going to have to stay in here until everyone leaves," he answered in a quiet voice. "Once everyone leaves, I'll get out and make sure the room is completely empty and I'll step outside to make sure no one is coming."

"I was afraid of that," Kimberly sighed.

"Why don't you get the first shower?" Tommy suggested planting a kiss on her cheek. "I will be facing the wall, so you'll feel more comfortable."

"Tommy, I'd never come in her on purpose-"

"-I know you wouldn't," he assured her. "We'll talk about this later. We can't afford to be late for class."

He let go off her and took a seat facing the wall, pulling his knees to his chest. Kimberly grabbed her wash cloth and a bottle of lavender shower gel out of her tote. Squirting a drop into her pink wash cloth, she worked it into her wash cloth, then will easy strokes she started to wash off.

* * *

"Tommy," Kimberly chirped as she kneeled next to him. "I'm finished, it's your turn."

"Kim, it's dawned on me that I don't have my bath supplies-"

"-you can use mine," she interrupted. "I have an extra wash cloth in my tote. It's the white one."

"Thanks," Tommy blushed.

Then something happened that he didn't expect, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'd never fully trust another boy, the way I do you. You respect me and do whatever you can to make feel comfortable and safe in any situation," Kimberly purred taking a seat and facing the wall. "You're more than just my boyfriend and best friend."

Tommy got up and got the extra wash cloth out of the tote. She even left her shower gel and shampoo on the shower rack for him. He always liked the watermelon and lavender scent on her. But, on him was totally different story. Tommy preferred to a dial soap and shoulders shampoo. But, this once he'd tolerate it. And if anyone asked him why he smelled like that, he'd simply say that he liked those scents. True, it would be a lie. But, he'd do prevent Kimberly from being embarrassed. If it got around school that he liked those two scents, he'd cope with it.

* * *

The whole time Tommy was taking a shower, neither him or Kimberly said one word to each other. As Tommy was rinsing his hair, he could think about was his pink princess. Falling in love with her was like walking into a house for the first time and realizing that he was home. He always heard the saying "home is where the heart is." When he arrived at MIT last year, he was home sick because he couldn't go home much or see his friend back in Angel Grove. He was going to be all alone in another state on the other side of the country. But, everything changed when both him and Kimberly learned the truth about the letters and decided to spend time together after class. As they started to get close again, it was like he had taken a medicine that cured him of being home sick.

Just as the last of the soapy water rinsed out of his hair, he quickly jumped back. All the hot water was used up. "I think we used up all the hot water in this shower," Tommy acknowledged when he handed Kimberly her towel. Tommy peaked out and noticed the locker room was empty. He noticed his white was laying on the floor and he grabbed it. As Tommy wrapped around himself, he stepped out. After walking around the locker room twice, he took a deep breath. "Kim, we're the only ones in here."

Kimberly stepped out of the shower wrapped in her towel; she walked over to Tommy. "Let's hurry up and get dressed and get out of here," she cautioned when she slides the tote strap on her shoulder. They walked over to the cubby hole section and Tommy opened his green gym and all his clothes were gone. But, there was a note inside. "When I found my towel lying next to the shower, I feared that someone had been in my gym bag."

"Tommy, what does the note say?" Kimberly squeaked when fear crossed her face.

With shaky hands, he handed Kimberly the note.

_Tommy Oliver,_

_When I arrived at MIT, I had my eyes on a girl. She was the most beautiful girls that I had ever seen and I wanted her to be my girlfriend. But, you stole her from me! Thanks to you, Kimberly Hart doesn't want to partner up with me for anything or do anything with me. She always says that she already has plans with you. Once, I asked her why she didn't like me. But, she denied saying that. Then she said "I'm already with Tommy and I am happy with him. He's one of the most loyal, sweet, loving, and caring people I've ever met. He's tells me that I've stuck by him through thick and thin and I can say the very same thing about him. I'd be a fool if I broke up with Tommy." _

_So, I hope you both like the prank. Before she came to Diving II, she was sprayed with a special perfume that smelled like strawberries. And once a pink gas surrounded her, she was in a trance. My good friend told her the locker room was messed up that she needed to go to the volleyball locker room for her shower. And he told her the best shower was the last one on the right-hand side. While she was in the trance, it controlled her mind and she actually thought the volleyball locker room was on the left-hand side across from the girl's locker room; it was like taking candy from a baby. As for you, all the other boys were spray with the perfume into thinking the last shower didn't have any hot water. They fell for it. But, what no one knew was that once they were soaked with water, the trance would wear off. _

_Signed,_

_Anonymous _

"Kim, let's leave the locker room before anyone else comes in," he suggested as he led her out the door.

"Yes," Kimberly answered. "Let's go check our gym locker. Hopefully our stuff could be in there."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**When I first started this chapter, I thought about having Tommy and Kim confess their love for each other. But, then as I was getting half way along, I decided that I wanted to give the readers evidence that they loved each other by using the flash backs. And also by how they coped with the prank that was pulled on them. Who do you think was behind the prank?**


	10. An Old Enemy

When Tommy and Kimberly stepped out into the hall, their heart beats as they slowly walked down the hall. The empty and deserted hall sent a chill down their spines as they stepped out on the cool dark marbled floors were gray with foot prints and scuffs all over each tile.

"I can't believe anyone would hate you enough to pull a prank on you," Kimberly perplexed. "All I've ever known you to be is sweet, loyal, and caring."

"Kim, they must hate me enough to pull a prank on me and my girlfriend," Tommy sighed hanging his head. "If they wanted to pull a prank on me, why couldn't they have left you out of it?"

"I bet they were trying to break us up," Kimberly speculated with tears shimmering in her eyes. "When I realized I was in the wrong locker room, all I was trying to do was avoid being seen. I feared you wouldn't believe me if you saw me. I had no idea how I'd explain to you that I was under a hypnotic spell, especially with there not being any villains' around-"

"-Beautiful," Tommy started when he cupped her face with his hands. "I'd have given you a chance to explain."

Just as he leaned into kiss her, they heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

_"I can't believe we've got stuck with laundry!"_

"Kim, we'll hide in there," Tommy announced pointing towards an old looking door.

* * *

The door had many scratch marks and dents along with chipped grey varnish; it had a bronze door knob dulled due to age and greasy finger prints. A short bronze chain was dangling above the door knob. A great amount of hall light was shining through the vents taking up a fourth of the louver door. Half of the left wall was covered in shelves. Old cardboard boxes were scattered around the room. A single file line of boxes was neatly lined up along the left wall, while the center of the right wall, had boxes stacked up on each other as if they had once been Legos to form a wall.

"That was a close one?" Tommy said taking a deep breath, just as he flipped a light switch on.

The lights flickered, giving off a weak glow with in the room. Glancing up Kimberly and Tommy saw that hanging lantern like fixatures were dangling from above. Many of them maintained a dead light bulb in them, while the rest of them just gave off very light. Tommy peaked through the vents and saw two figures dressed in red MIT warm up suits with black and silver trimming. He started to shiver as he felt cold air against his body. Just as he started to rub his hands against his arms.

_"Hannah, why can't Coach Batten do her own laundry?" asked Coach Nichols. _

_"I don't know, Allen," answered Coach Watson. "She said she had something very important to take care off. She even canceled her class early." _

_"Students don't have any manners, do they? hissed Coach Nichols. "Someone shredded fabric in the middle of the hall way."_

"Kim, I bet someone did that as a prank!" Tommy guessed as he peaked through the vents. Two figures in black warm up suit with sliver and red trimming, where standing twenty feet away picking up pieces of shredded white fabric. "I bet it was the same-"

"-Tommy," Kimberly interrupted raising her eye brows and her cheeks bright red. "I think it's our towels."

"What else can go wrong?!" Tommy complained and he went over and took a seat in front of the wall. He hugged his knees to his chest and he could feel them digging into his skin. "How could this happen?"

Kimberly started to shiver and she went over to the corner and took a seat and next to him. She placed her arm around his muscular shoulders and scooted closer to him. Then she hugged her knees against her chest with her left arm.

_"Mrs. Batten has never offered to help us," declared Coach Watson. "But, she sure wants our help."_

_"I feel the same way," agreed Coach Nichols. "We've already got laundry for the cheerleading and football uniforms."_

_"And it's going to take three times as long because gym 1 and gym 2 are getting a new washer and drier today," remarked Coach Watson. "All the coaches knew that. The swim team uniforms could have waited until tomorrow."_

_"At least there is a TV in the laundry room here and we can watch the Boston Red Socks games," grinned Coach Nichols. "We'll be able to watch the game while we do the laundry."_

_"Well, you have a point," stated Coach Watson. "And there is a couch in there. We can enjoy the game while we're waiting. The game starts in five minutes, lets hurry up and get in there."_

"Tommy, I am sorry that we are on the other side of this prank," Kimberly apologized when she moved closer to him. "Us being stuck in our birthday suits and having to hide in a closet, isn't how I wanted to spend an afternoon with you."

"Kimberly, you have nothing to be sorry for," Tommy promised her. "If I knew back in high school that one of my college experiences would involve me and my best friend at college spending an afternoon in our birthday suits hiding from everyone else on campus, I'd choose you."

"Really? How come?" she wondered.

"I never really had a *true* best friend until you came along," Tommy admitted with a smile. "People that I met before you always used me and when a better offer came along, they took that offer."

"I never knew that," Kimberly stated. "Before I came along, did you have a girl friend?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," Tommy confessed taking in a sharp breath. "When I was in 7th grade, there was a girl I thought I liked. She was sweet, kind, beautiful, and cute. Her name was Laura Hall. We met right after I moved there right after Christmas break. We were both on the track team and we dated for a while and I thought that we could be more than friends. But, she stabbed me in the back."

"What happened?!" Kimberly gasped as her jaw dropped.

"Laura decide that she didn't want me anymore, when the captain of the football team asked her out. She cheated on me, but I didn't know for a while," Tommy explained letting out harsh breaths. I went to a spring formal with her and she went over to a boy named CJ and broke up with me. She was only using me to get CJ's attention. Laura said she wouldn't someone like me. CJ poured punch over me and grabbed a cake and through it in my face. Until you came along, I never dated again."

"I want you," Kimberly promised when she pulled him into a tight hug. She closed her eye, but she could no longer hold back her tears and they poured down her face. "I'm sorry, Laura hurt you. Do you still want me when I tell you that-"

"- that you aren't fertile?" Tommy finished taking her in his arms. " My mother told me that you told her me over the summer."

"When did she tell you?" Kimberly questioned as her jaw dropped.

"Right before we left Angel Grove," Tommy confessed. "I was just waiting for you to tell me."

"Two months before I broke up with Harry, I woke up and I just thought I was sick to my stomach because I was starting to thinking about ending that relationship. I went to practice early since we didn't have any classes that day. In the locker room I collapsed after I changed into my leotard. Some of the girls walked in and found me," Kimberly sobbed into his chest. All they knew was that I was burning up had a fever and I was clutching my side. I was taken to the hospital and found out my appendix ruptured. After I underwent surgery, I learned some of my tubes were blocked and I'm infertile. I can understand if you want another-"

"-you're the only girl I want," Tommy choked when tears started to pour down his face. "Having children is important to me. But, I wouldn't want them by anyone else. We can always adopt. That's what my parents did. My mother learned that she was infertile after she had an ectopic pregnancy."

"She told me that," Kimberly sniffed just as Tommy pulled her tightly against his chest. "She told me several months after her miscarriage her and your dad started talking about adoption. And they started to go through the adoption process."

They adopted me after my birth parents passed away. I was only about two or three months old," Tommy continued stroking Kimberly's hair. "I wish I could have known my birth parents. But, Jan and James have always been mom and dad to me. I couldn't ask for any better parents."

"Tommy, I can't hold back from telling you that I-"

Before she could finish a piece of paper slide under the door. Tommy walked over to the piece of paper and picked it up. His eyes landed on the paper and he started to read the letter. "Your stuff is outside the room," Tommy informed. He opened the door and quickly pulled in a pink gym bag, a pair of green boxers, and a pair of white socks, and a pair of black tennis shoes. "At least you don't have to go through humiliation. I'm going to have to walk to my dorm room like this-"

"-Tommy," Kimberly interrupted when she grabbed her gym bag and went behind the card board box wall to get dressed. "I'll stay with you and help you find your stuff. You shouldn't have to go through all this alone."

"Kim, I fear this could be a trap," Tommy warned stepping into his boxers. He took a seat and slipped on his socks. "Are you sure? You should go back to your dorm where it's safe-"

"-Tommy, I want to know you're okay," Kimberly argued when she stepped out from behind the card board box wall. She opened the door and took her gym bag and bath tote back to their locker. After grabbing hers and Tommy's book bags, she returned to the storage room. "We can cover more ground if I help you."

"Kim, I'll be fine-"

"-Tommy, there's a putty!" Kimberly cried pointing towards a putty holding up a pair of khaki pants and a white Henley.

"We can't let him get away!" Tommy shouted when the putty took off running.

* * *

Tommy wiped the sweat from his forehead as they started to chase a putty outside. The funny thing was that the putty didn't have Tommy's clothes. How was it able to suddenly dispose of them in a short amount of time? But, there could be more than one putty around the MIT campus. If that was the case, why hadn't anyone else seen them? It wasn't likely that Zedd was campus, or was it? He didn't know.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Kimberly asked trying to catch her breath.

He didn't answer her. Instead, his eyes locked on the football post. At the top of the post was Tommy's shirt and khaki pants. "How did my clothes get up there?" Tommy gasped with his eyes widening and his jaw dropping. "Why didn't I see this coming? I bet they want to embarrass me by making me climb to the top and get my clothes-"

"-You don't have to be embarrassed!" Kimberly realized while she took a good look at the post. "It's only a short way up. I can climb and-"

"-NO!" Tommy shouted. "You aren't going, you could get hurt."

"Tommy, I'll be fine," Kimberly pushed up her sleeves and headed towards the football post. "I'll be careful-"

"-I said no!" Tommy repeated grabbing her arm. "You've already had a serious injury to your ankle when Harry attacked you. I love you and I don't want you to risk being hurt simply because someone is pulling a prank on me. You wait here, where its safe."

As Tommy started to head towards the pole, Kimberly just stood by the dumpster. Was she dreaming or did she actually hear Tommy tell her that he loved her? Those words were something she was wanting to hear for a long time. "Tommy, please be careful," Kimberly prayed as she watched him from a distance. "I love you."

Suddenly, someone slapped their hand over Kimberly's mouth and pulled her into their body.

"Hello, pinky," greeted a familiar voice. "It's me, Goldar!"

"Mmmm," Kimberly moaned as she struggled to get free.

"I've made a new friend on campus," Goldar explained as he hovered off the ground. "Here they come now."

The putty came out from behind the dumpster. Following it was another putty.

"The first putty is my best friend," Goldar snickered. "They were the one behind the prank. And the second one is a new friend I made today."

* * *

Just as Tommy reached the cross bar, he started to slowly make his way to the right side of the post. Suddenly gust of wind knocked Tommy's clothes off the post. He watched in terror as his clothes hit ground.

"Now, what am I going to do?" Tommy asked himself. He watched as tiny ants started to walk to the post. As much as he wished they were ants, he knew they were students and teachers on campus. "Great, it must have been made public news. I can't jump down."

_"You've got great things to worry about!" warned a familiar voice._

"Goldar!" Tommy gasped as he turned around. Hovering several feet above him was the gold monkey who he fought many battles with. In the monkey's gasp was figure in a pink dress. And it wasn't just anyone, it was Kimberly. "I demand you release Kimberly!"

"I thought you were worried about being humiliated when everyone saw you in your boxers," Goldar taunted as he slowly started to over down to Tommy. He tightened his grip around Kimberly's body and sank his fingers into Kimberly's cheeks. "Pinky, will be fine-"

"What are you doing with her?!" Tommy demanded through clinched teeth.

"I made a bargain," Goldar explained when he was hovering several feet above Tommy. "I made a new friend who hates you just as much as me. All my friend was for Kimberly to notice him. But, you stole her from him. So, I helped him come up with a way to see you were humiliated in public. I helped them with making sure you and your pink princess ended up in the shower. We swore that you'd both would be uncomfortable around each other afterwards-"

"-it didn't happen!" Tommy remarked as he rested his back against the pole.

"But, we took your stuff," snickered Goldar. "And you had to leave the locker room in towels. But, we had a laser that was able to cut the towels off you-"

"-that's how we lost our towels!" Tommy hissed.

"Yes," answered Goldar when his feet were two feet from touching the cross bar. "You had to hide with Pinky. Which gave my friends enough time to get changed into putty suits. When some of your stuff was returned, my friend ran out the door with your clothes forcing you and Pinky to chase them. But, when they reached the door, they hide and the decoy putty took over. While you were busy chasing them, that's when I put your stuff on the football post. They knew you love pinky and wouldn't let her climb. So, while you were climbing to get your stuff, that's when I snatched her-"

"-what do I have to do, in order for you to release Kimberly?!" Tommy asked not being able to take his eyes off Kimberly. Her eyes were widening with fear and she couldn't help from looking down below. "I'll do anything."

"Very good," Goldar smiled as he hovered down. Tommy carefully walked a few inches from the right pole and took Kimberly in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly into his chest. "Now, I'm leaving you to get down on your own."

"Are you okay?" Tommy whispered into Kimberly's ear as he watched Goldar fly off.

"Other than being scared of heights," she answered wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I wasn't going to let you off that easy!" Goldar shouted pushing Tommy off the crossbar. However, Tommy managed to grab the bar while holding Kimberly close to his chest.

Goldar pushed Tommy off the pole, but he managed to grab on the bar with one hand.

* * *

How long had they been dangling dozens of feet off the ground? Had only a few minutes passed by or was it more like half an hour? Tommy and Kimberly had no idea. To them it seemed like hours. But, it was a huge relief when the fire department came and they were safely able to get down in a fire service cherry picker. Until the fire department came, Tommy wondered how they'd get down. Kimberly had been more concerned about him than she was herself. She had told him that she could hold on to him and he needed to use both hands to hold on to the bar. He refused. His excuse was that he did not want to drop her. Then he kissed her on top of the head. The worst was when they had reached the ground and students were being asked questioned by a news reporter. All they knew was that someone had stolen Tommy's clothes and suspect that the gold monkey had put them at the top of the football post.

_"Terrance Smith, you say you are in class with Tommy and Kimberly," stated a reporter. "Do you know anything about this monkey? Did you see anything unusual?"_

_"No, I have no idea who that monkey was or who would do such a mean prank," answered Terrance. "They are wonderful people and I have no idea who would do such a thing. I can't imagine what Tommy will be facing. If I was in his position, I'd be totally embarrassed for everyone to see me in my boxer shorts." _

"Tommy Oliver, do you know who this gold monkey is?" asked the reporter as she turned to face him. "I hear you come from Angel Grove California where this monkey was usually spotted from. "

"I don't know anything about him other than what I saw on TV or read in the newspapers," Tommy lied when Kimberly took hold of his hand.

"Are you sure-"

"Ma'am, he said he didn't know," interrupted Dean Yates. "If anyone had a camera taking pictures of this event, I demand that they hand over the cameras to me. This prank is very uncalled for and it gives our school a very bad name. Anyone caught with any pictures of the events will be expelled."

"Tommy, I have something very important to tell you," Kimberly started. "I've been trying to tell that I-"

"-Ms. Hart, Mr. Oliver, why don't you go back to your dorms," suggested Dean Yates. "It's getting late and I figure that you both could use some sleep."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**In the power ranger's series, they never showed much to the back story of Tommy's adoption and why his parents didn't have any children. I thought that it would be interesting to show some of the backstory of why James and Jan adopted Tommy. After thinking about Kim's back story with Harry, I thought I needed to tell a little more about why she was afraid of dating besides being hurt being. I thought her secret would add to the back story about her fear of dating.**

**What do you think Kim was trying to tell Tommy? Find out in the next chapter.**


	11. Happy Birthday Tommy

Out of all the times, that there were so many interruptions, why did it have to been when Kimberly was about to tell Tommy that she loved him. Just as they were walking to their dorms, she tried to tell him again. But, once again, she was interrupted when the dean and Mrs. Lampson offered to walk them back to their dorm rooms. The world outside of her room was teasing her with silence. Everyone had returned to their dorms and were sleeping without any problem. The time was slowly ticking away on a dial clock hanging above her desk. Grabbing a flash light, Kimberly hit a button and shined the light at her clock. It was only half past midnight. Maybe a soak in the tub would ease her mind. She had bath soak in her bathroom closet and that always seemed to help on nights she couldn't sleep. Kimberly climbed out of bed and walked into her bathroom. Flipping the light on, she turned the warm water on and let the tub fill up. As she striped out of her pink silky night gown, she couldn't help but think about what Tommy might have said if she was able to say "I love you".

"I wish Tommy knew that I also love him," Kimberly thought when slid into the warm water and poured some bath soak into the tub. She leaned back and rested her head on the rim of the tub. In high school, she loved him. However, she was afraid to tell him because she was afraid that he would not feel the same about her. Her mother told her that teenage love only happened in fairytales and that it would only lead to divorce and heart break.

They were in college now and things were totally different. Both her and Tommy were attending college on the other side of the country and only went home a few times a year. Classes were much bigger and they were lucky to know at least one person in their class. They could plan their schedules to their likings, instead of having class back to back. They could spend time with whoever they wanted too. Choose what they wanted to learn instead of being forced to learn all subjects. And they woke up for their first class instead of having to wake up when it was still dark.

One thing from high school remained the same, which was social cliques. Students who were cheerleaders, played sports, were in band, belong to certain clubs or a sorority always hung together. Neither her or Tommy were in any clubs, groups, or participated in sports. So, it was just the two of them on campus. But, they studied together in the library often and lots of times they'd be getting notes from lectures that they didn't get written down during a fast-long college lecture.

As she soaked in the tub, she couldn't help from thinking about the events that happened earlier that day. Tommy was able to find the perfect time to confess that he loved her. He did it during his most embarrassing moment. She offered to climb the football post, but he would have rather have faced public humiliation instead of risking her getting hurt. And Tommy even kissed her when they were dangling from the cross bar. All, she did was kiss him in the shower.

"I wish I told him I loved him when I kissed him in the shower," Kimberly yawned as she drifted off to sleep. "He respected me enough to turn his back so I'd feel comfortable enough to take a shower."

* * *

Tommy stretched out in a bubble bath. For two hours he tried laying in his bed underneath his cozy green comforter looking up at the ceiling. His pillows were nice a fluffed and the temperature in his dorm room was prefect, just like any other night. But, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't sleep. He just couldn't stop thinking about was occurred that afternoon.

"Kimberly was trying to tell me something but we kept getting interrupted," Tommy sighed. "Whatever she was trying to tell me must have been important. Maybe it was how she felt about me."

He had no doubt that it was what she was trying to tell him. While they were stuck in the shower, she surprised him when she finished her shower. She kneeled down and actually gave him a kiss on the cheek. When he got up to take his shower, she sat facing the wall and told him something he wasn't expecting.

_"I'd never fully trust another boy, the way I do you. You respect me and do whatever you can to make feel comfortable and safe in any situation. You're more than just my boyfriend and best friend."_

If he was more than just her boyfriend and her best friend, that had to mean that she loved him. When they were hiding in the storage room, they were both sat next to him when they sat against the wall. There was nothing in the storage room that they could use to stay warm and they were going to have to just make due. But, Kimberly surprised him again. She put her arm around him and scooted as close to him as she could get. As they sat in the same room, they talked about his ex-girlfriend and how they broke up. Then that is when it hit him what Kimberly was trying to tell him. She told him that she still wanted him and then asked if he would still want her when she wasn't fertile. There was no way she'd ask him a question like that if she wasn't in love with him.

"She even wanted to climb a football post to get me stuff," Tommy remembered. "I need to go see her first thing in the morning."

* * *

Kimberly's eyes suddenly opened when she felt cold water moving softly around her body. She looked careful around her surroundings, a tiny space filled with water, white walls, a shower head facing her from above, bath soak sitting at edge of the tub, and she was stretched out. Then it dawned on her that she had fallen asleep while she was soaking in the tub. She stood up in the tub with tiny water droplets dripping from her skin. "I wonder what time it is," Kimberly murmured when she walked back into her dorm room. Taking a quick glance at the clock, she took a sigh of relief. It was only 5:00 AM. "I've got enough time to take my morning shower and go to Tommy's dorm."

After taking a quick shower, Kimberly emerged from her bathroom with a fluffy pink towel wrapped around herself and around her had. She opened her closet and just stared at all of the pink outfits hanging up. This wasn't just an ordinary day. It was Tommy's 21st birthday and also the day she would tell him "I love you."

She could hear the wind roaring from outside. As she became side tracked from choosing her outfit, she walked over to her window. Everything around it trembled in fear as if the wind was a bully. A gust of wind came flying picking up multicolor colored leaves forcing them to dance in middle air against their will. Hats were being blown off people's heads, giving them no time to grab them. Their best bet was to just run after them. Umbrellas were turned inside out and soaring through midair.

Kimberly turned and headed back to her closet. It would be the perfect day to wear one of her new pink outfits. She could help from smiling when her eyes landed on a tickle me pink wind suit. Tommy had bought it for her and had been asking her when she was going to wear it. "I know he'll be thrilled to see me in this," she thought with a smile when she laid the wind suit on her bed. The suit consisted of a zip up in the front jacket, with three petal pink stripes going down each sleeve, and a pair of matching elastic waist pants. Both the jacket and the pants had a soft pink net like lining in side of them. A petal pink long sleeve tee shirt hung in the front of the closet. It had the shirt would go perfectly with her outfit.

Five minutes later, Kimberly stood in front of the tall mirror staring at herself in her new outfit. Not only was it warm and comfortable, it was also shiny and silky like. A shiny petal pink hair scrunchie was laying on her desk next to her hair supplies and jewelry book. After pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she opened her desk drawer and pulled out an envelope with Tommy's name on it.

* * *

Tommy woke up from a heavy slumber, heard a swooshing sound from behind the door. He rubbed his eyes as he around at his surroundings. His eye brows rose when he saw he was laying a dark blue carpet, no wonder it felt like he was laying on a mattress that felt hard as a rock. Glancing down at his clothes, he saw he was wearing jeans, a black tee shirt, and a dark green, white, and green flannel shirt. "I must have fallen asleep," Tommy gasped when he glanced at his watch and saw it was 6:00. "She'll probably think I'm crazy for falling asleep outside her door."

"Swish, swish, swish." Tommy sat up, as a door swung open and Kimberly stood in the door way, about five feet away from him.

"Before you ask, I got up early and took a shower early," Tommy blushed, when Kimberly started to walk over to him. Her pants started to swish as her legs rubbed together with step she took. I was going to sleep a note under your door but I must have dozed off."

"We must think a lot alike since I was wanting to come to your dorm this morning," Kimberly greeted as she hugged him.

"My reason for coming here was because I wanted to know what you were trying to tell me yesterday," Tommy stated giving her peck on the cheek. "That's all I thought about-"

"-happy birthday," Kimberly interrupted and she handed him an envelope.

Tommy quickly tore the envelope open. Inside was a card with a white falcon and a pink crane flying side by side in the sky. He opened the card and found a message inside.

_October 19, 1998_

_Dear Tommy, _

_I feel truly blessed to have you back in my life and that we were able to move past the break up letters after learning the truth behind them. I love being able to go home with you during school holidays, having classes with you, and we get to spend so much time together without any interruptions. I feel like I'm getting the college experience that I dreamed of since high school. I've been trying to find the prefect birthday present for you, but I have had no luck. Tommy, I love you. And I've been waiting for the prefect time to tell you. I just can't seem to find the right time. You've been faithful, sweet, and loyal. I even loved you in high school._

_Happy Birthday,_

_Kimberly _

A single tear ran down from Tommy's warm chocolate eyes, followed by one after another until a steady of warm and salty tears flowed their way down his face. Kimberly moved forward and leaned in, resting her forehead against his. They both closed their eyes and Kimberly pressed her lips against his warm lips. Both of them kept pressing their lips against the other one's as hard as they could. Finally, after a long passionate kiss, they broke a part for air.

"You couldn't have gotten me a better present even if you tried," he whispered as he wiped her tears with his thumbs. "I just want to spend my birthday with the one I love most."

"Want to go to the Italian restaurant tonight?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course," Tommy answered puling her into a tight hug.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**In the next chapter, Tommy will be looking for the perfect gift for Kimberly. What do you think that gift will be? In the next few chapters we will finally reach Anton Mercer. How do you think Anton will be come into the story?**


	12. The Prefect Gift

Nearly four months, had passed by since they confessed that they loved each other. Both of them were starting the second semester their junior year. At the end of the last semester, they learned they'd be able to graduate in the fall semester of 1999. But, in order for that to happen, they'd have to take more classes in the spring semester and take class during their summer break. However, their college days wouldn't stop after their bachelor's degree. Teachers' would be required to receive a masters. Tommy had decided to major in paleontology since always wanted to study dinosaurs. This would also mean that he may have a chance of being able to teach paleontology classes. Kimberly had decided that she wanted to major in marine biology. Over the Christmas holidays they saw Trini and Jason. Trini was majoring in marine biology and minoring in education. She took Kimberly on some of her expeditions and Kimberly found out that she loved being under water and wanted to learn more about the ocean.

In the meantime, Tommy and Kimberly were doing some shopping. Even though the Cambridge Mall was close to the MIT campus and very convent to get to, it could often be huge sensory overload. All 120 stores were scattered amongst the two floors. Nothing was grouped together categories like the Angel Grove Mall. Full of people pushing and shoving their way in and out of stores. And not enough staircase, escalators, and elevators. It often reminded Tommy and Kimberly of what the Angel Grove mall looked like on black Friday. However, they had been at this mall dozens of times and learned that the mornings were the best time to come to mall. Both of them were needing clothes to wear to the winter formal that would taking place around Valentines Days. As for Tommy, he had another big reason for coming to the mall. Not, only was he searching for a valentine's day gift, he was also searching a birthday gift for Kimberly. Two special events in one day. This year she would be turning 20.

Ever since the Christmas holiday ended, Tommy immediately started looking for a prefect birthday present for Kimberly. He'd have to admit, the freshwater pearls he gave Kimberly for Christmas went over really well. She loved them and freaked the moment she saw them. Pearls were something that she had been wanting for years. Her mother had a pearl necklace. And Kimberly had told Tommy many times that she had asked to wear her mother's pearls to school dances and dates that would require her to get dressed up. But, Caroline always said no because she had them since she started dating Andrew. When she married Pierre, he gave her a much more expensive set of pearls. Caroline didn't ask Kimberly if she wanted her old set of pearls. Instead, she took them to an antique shop and sold them for a high price. Maybe things worked out the best where Kimberly was concerned because not only did she get a fresh water pearl necklace, but it also came with a bracelet.

"You go on to JC Penny," Tommy instructed as they passed Kay's Jewelry Store. "I need to make a stop at one of the stores."

"Okay, Kimberly smiled. "I wait for you there, if I get done shopping before you get there."

* * *

Kay's jewelers were like a vault in a bank, but instead of money there were tons of pearls, diamonds, crystals, ruby's, sapphires, emeralds, and amethyst. Some of the jewelry was see through and glassy like, hardly sparkling in the poor light. In other places in the store, there gold and silver. Mostly rings, and necklace, which were accessorized with diamonds, pearls, sapphire, emerald, and ruby stones.

Tommy walked around the jewelry store. At Christmas, she mentioned that she missed seeing her parents and wished things could be different. But, having him and his family made up for it. Ever since then, he had been wanting to make things more permanent between him and Kimberly. This would be the year that he would be putting an engagement ring on her finger.

"Excuse me," Tommy said when he saw a woman in a green pant suit come out in the room. "Can you give me any suggestions for finding the prefect ring."

"You're looking for an engagement ring," guessed the woman with a smile. "I assume that it's for that beautiful girl with the Carmel hair and who's always wearing pink outfits?"

"Yes, how'd you know?" Tommy asked.

"I see you in the mall with her all the time," smiled the woman. "You must be very close. Have you known her for a long time?"

"We've been best friend since high school and we dated in high school for a while. But, she moved during our junior year," Tommy explained as his cheeks turned red. "We lost contact for a while, but we met at MIT when we both started college. We don't know anyone else on campus very well and we spend time together outside of class. I take her home with me over school breaks since she doesn't have anywhere else to go. She comes from a broken home and has only seen her dad one time since the divorce. Her mother married a rich man from Paris and went off and left her. I love her so much and want her to make her a part of my family-"

"-she's extremely lucky to have you as her best friend and to have found someone who loves her, " chirped the woman as she pointed to a show case with rings. "I suggest that the Forever Us Collection would be prefect for her."

"I've never heard of the Forever Us Collection," Tommy stated as he walked over to the show case.

"It just came out this year," she explained. "It is a ring which has two diamonds. One symbolizes your best friend and the other diamond symbolizes your true love."

"It's prefect!" Tommy exulted. "How much does it cost?"

"Originally it would cost $500," informed the woman. "But, we are having a valentine's day sale and the ring is 75% off. Your total would be $125."

Tommy looked through his wallet and started to count his money. "I've got enough!" he gasped with a smile. "I'll take it!"

He walked over to the counter and the woman put the ring in a pink box and placed it a sack. "Here, you go sir," she said as she handed Tommy the sack. "I wish you the best."

* * *

Tommy walked into JC Penny and found Kimberly walking out of the dressing room with a smile; she handed the red headed lady her tag. Kimberly carefully placed a dress into her cart and walked over to him. For a few seconds she just stared at the Kay Jeweler's sack. "Where have you been?" Kimberly questioned as she continued to stare at the sack.

"I was buying a birthday present for you," Tommy replied with a smile. "I see that you've found a dress."

"I took me forever," Kimberly giggled as she held took the dress out of her cart. She held up a Persian pink evening gown with a heart neckline and very thin straps to hold up the dress. She turned the dress around and it had a silky like ribbon tied in a bow. It was laced up similar to a tennis shoe. "But, I think I finally found the right dress."

Meanwhile, Terrance Smith was hiding in under a bench laying on his side with a pair binocular. Even thought there was a lot of gum stuck underneath there, it didn't bother him. If you asked him, why it didn't bother him, here your answer. He was wearing an old grey hooded sweat shirt. It was covered in stains and even had some holes in it. And he worn it a lot over the past three or four years. Even though he had gum on the hood, it was so much better than being in his hair. And it was also the prefect item to wear when he wanted to spy on Tommy Oliver. He had been watching Tommy from the moment they walked in the mall. He still couldn't stand Tommy. Who would want someone who had spiky hair and who wore a khakis or jean with Henley's, or a black tee shirt with a button-down shirt? Tommy wasn't even attractive in his eyes. In their swimming classes, Tommy wore black speedo briefs which practical shoed his whole body. What did Tommy do that he didn't do, in order to win the heart of Kimberly Hart. It made him sick when he saw Kimberly sit with him in their swimming classes. Anytime it was cold, Tommy always wrapped his arm around her tiny shoulders and pull her into his side and he'd drape his towel over their shoulders. And to make matters much more sickening, Kimberly always seemed to enjoy it.

One thing that made him sick at his stomach was that he heard Tommy say _"I bought you a birthday gift."_ He had only been in Kay Jeweler's. When a boy goes to a jewelry store they are normally shopping for a girl. Tommy had been dating Kimberly for almost 18 months. They were always together long before they started dating at MIT. One thing that made him sick was when his prank at home coming wasn't successful. Mrs. Batten had been watching the scores on who would be home coming prince. At the very last minute before the polls closed several students who had not voted logged in an sent in their vote. And the sad part in his and Mrs. Batten's eyes was that they didn't' see it coming. They were wrapped up in writing his home coming speech and how he was going to ask Kimberly to date him. On home coming night, they announced the princess was Kimberly Hart. He remembered Kimberly stepping out in a pink floral cocktail knee length dress and it had spaghetti straps holding up her dress; her hair was curled and twisted up into a messy bun. He couldn't wait to hear his name and kiss Kimberly right on the field right in front of Tommy. But these words echoed in his brain.

* * *

_"The home coming prince is Tommy Oliver," announced Coach Nichols._

_Tommy stepped out on to the field and he was even dressed nice for the occasion too. He was wearing khaki pants, a dark grey button up shirt, and a red tie. Just watching Tommy be crowned home coming prince was a slap in the face. It should have been him._

_"Tommy, do you have anything you'd like to say?" asked Coach Nichols._

_"Yes, I do," Tommy answered with a smile as Coach Nichols hand him the microphone. "I'd like to thank everyone for voting for me and it is an honor to be elected home coming prince. What makes it even more special is that my best friend and my beautiful girl Kimberly Hart was elected to be home coming princess. Today was my 21st birthday and for the first time she told me that she loved me. And it turns out that I also love this beautiful girl too. We knew each other back in high school and we were best friends since then. And we even dated back in those days. But, one day she moved away during our junior year and we lost contact with each other. When I arrived at MIT last year, I was a long way from home and didn't know anyone. But, it all changed when I was lucky enough to have her in all of my classes. Someday, I hope I can have the honor of marrying this beautiful girl."_

* * *

Terrance Smith's dream of having a chance with Kimberly was stolen from him by Tommy Oliver. When the words "I bought you a birthday gift" echoed in his head once again. It dawned on him. Tommy had bought Kimberly a birthday gift to wear to the winter formal. And it probably wasn't just an ordinary present. I had to be one thing and one thing only. The winter formal was on Valentine's day, a day where you show your love to a very special person in your life. And that birthday gift had to be an engagement ring. He knew that Kimberly would accept Tommy's proposal of course.

"I hate you, Tommy Oliver," Terrance hissed when he watched Tommy and Kimberly come out of JC Penny. How could she want Tommy Oliver, he only wore a few colors green, white, red, black, tan, and grey. "You'd look better in a bright orange prison suit behind bars away from her."

"I can't wait until the winter formal," Kimberly breathed when they took a seat at a table in the food court. "I can't wait to see what you have secretly planned."

"You'll love it," Tommy promised when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. "And you are going to look even more beautiful when you have that piece of jewelry on."

"Have I told you how beautiful you look when you wear pink tracksuits?" Tommy purred giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes," Kimberly giggled wrapping her arm around his waist. "You tell me that any time I wear one, which almost on an everyday basis in the winter."

"I just love see you in all pink," Tommy flirted as he started to curl his finger around a lock of her hair. "It makes you look like a beautiful princess and you even looked cute in your pink ranger suit."

"You looked cute in your white and green ranger suits," Kimberly grinned running her fingers through his spiky hair.

"Can I take your order?" asked a woman in a mint green waitress dress.

"I'll have a soft pretzel with cheese sauce," Kimberly answered.

"I'll have the same thing," Tommy added.

"Will you have anything to drink?" asked the woman.

"One large strawberry milk shake," Kimberly stated. "No whipped cream or cherries. Oh, and we need two straws."

"Sharing it with your boyfriend?" questioned the waiter.

"Yes," Kimberly answered with a smile. "I love this boy so much."

"Meet in college?" the woman asked as she wrote their order down.

"No, we met when we were Freshmen at Angel Grove High School, which is in California," Kimberly explained. "We've been friends ever since."

"If only Goldar was here," Terrance thought. "He'd know what to do and he'd be helping me plan something."

Just a few months ago, Astronoma and the other villains had fought the space rangers in Angel Grove. But, something happened during that battle. Goldar was greatly injured during the battle. Terrance went out to Angel Grove to help Goldar and they found a secret chamber to hide him in. Goldar would be asleep and frozen while he was recovering. But, it was better than losing his altogether. He swore that he'd find a way to help Goldar recover, even if it took him awhile.

However, Terrance had met a new friend, Laura Hall. She used to date Tommy Oliver. Like Terrance, Laura strong hated someone. But, it was Kimberly Hart. She always thought that Tommy would never date again. Oh, she was mistaken. And she regretted breaking up with Tommy for CJ. CJ wasn't as loyal to her as Tommy was. Laura had a class with Tommy and asked her to go out with him. She was sure he'd say yes because she apologized and went on how much she made a mistake and loved him. But, Tommy told her no because he was dating Kimberly Hart. He was very serious about Kimberly and didn't want to date anyone else. Laura told Terrance how much she hated Kimberly. They had some classes the previous year in the spring semester. Kimberly was nothing but "little miss prefect" and not to mention much prettier than she was. With Laura around, maybe he'd have better luck with Kimberly.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**It's good to finally have a chapter out after nearly three weeks. I've been revising my outline for the story several times and I think it is safe to say that it's been revised perfectly to fit the next couple of chapters. I have a pretty good idea where the remainder of story will head from this point.**

**What does Terrance and Laura have planned? What will happen when they learn Tommy has given Kimberly an engagement ring? Find out in the upcoming chapters!**


	13. Winter Formal Surprises

"My proposal needs to be prefect," Tommy thought as he paced around his dorm room. "It's her twentieth birthday and also valentine's day. I want this to be a memorable birthday for her. My words have to be sentimental and nail exactly how I feel about her. Why is it so hard to come up with words to say to her? She's my best friend, my girlfriend, my crane, my beautiful pink princess, and my one true love."

After he had spent the whole morning with her and had lunch with her around noon, Kimberly had left for the beauty shop. He had no doubt that she had to book those appointments ahead of schedules because there would be many other girls who wanted to look like a fairytale princess for the winter formal. Many of their dates had been at the formal restaurants, meaning that Kimberly would be able to get all dressed up for the date. A pink dress and her hair up. If he didn't know better, he'd say her favorite game to play when she was a child was dress up. But, in those days her way of playing dress up was getting changed into a princess costume. She had told him that she found the prefect hair style for the winter formal. However, she wouldn't show him the picture in the hair magazine. He'd have to wait until he saw her when he picked up for the winter formal. That would be in an hour. Hopefully, that would give him a little extra time to find the most romantic way of proposing to her.

In the meantime, Kimberly had finally returned to her dorm after spending the last few hours getting ready to attend the winter formal with her prince charming. She stopped in front the large mirror hanging on her wall. Looking back at her was the beautiful princess that she was transforming into for the rest of the day. The princess' locks were curled all over and they were in a spiral ring shape and almost as curly as a pig's tail. Those springy curls were twisted and put up into a voluminous bun. Some of the curls were hanging out near the front of her hair, it was hard to believe they were once bangs at ones. This hair style took over two hours to complete. The beautician's curling iron gave out and all the other chairs were full. So, the only other option wearing hair curlers. Kimberly never thought once that wearing foam hair curlers would be so uncomfortable and very tight. But, while she was waiting for her hair to curl, she was able to have her nails painted and her make up put on by a professional. Pink rouge, black eye liner, pink eye shadow, and pink lip stick was her number one choice. And she was in for a big surprise when she had her nails done. They had Persian pink lip nail polish. Once her hair had finally been rolled up long enough, the beautician removed them and put her hair up in the bun. It didn't stop there because the voluminous bun requires a lot of hair spray, Bobbie pins, hair pins, and hair sticks to hold the bun in place. The hair sticks she choose matched her ear rings which were crystal pink hearts.

The clock struck four and Tommy would be coming to pick her up any minute. At long last she was finally going to be wearing her evening gown. She changed out of her pink velour tracksuit and walked over to her bed, was a clear garment bag. Being very careful, she unzipped the bag and pulled out the gown. She stepped into the gown and found out there was no problem. There were laces in the back and she couldn't reach them.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. _"Kim, it's me Tommy." _

"Just a minute," Kimberly answered as she held her dress up to her chest and slowly made her way to her door.

"Is this really... my... my girlfriend," Tommy swooned as she opened the door. "You look like you've been transformed...into...a...a... real princess."

"Thanks, I actually feel like I've been turned into one," Kimberly stated as she looked at Tommy. She had never seen him looking so handsome before in her life. He was dressed in white tuxedo, a Persian pink dress shirt, a white tie and a white dress vest. On his jacket was red rose pinned to his jacket and he even had green cuff lengths. "You look like you've been turned into my prince charming I've been dreaming off."

"Thanks," Tommy blushed. "I'm taking my pink princess to dinner at Valentina's. It will be an hour drive. I forgot to mention that I rented limousine for us to ride in."

"Oh, Tommy!" she squealed. "You really shouldn't have done it!"

"I wanted to give you a really good birthday," he stated as he stared at her holding her dress up to her chest. "Why are you holding your dress up? Did something brake?"

"Actually, it laces in the back. And I can't reach them," Kimberly answered as his cheeks turned pink. Tommy walked behind her and started to lace up the back of her dress and she felt him pull the ribbons tight as he tied them into a tight bow.

"It's laced now," Tommy smiled as he handed her the pair of pink sling back high heel shoes.

"You couldn't have come at a more prefect time," Kimberly purred slipping her feet into the high heels. She walked over to her jewelry box and got out her pearl necklace and pearl bracelet set.

"Let's go," Tommy said when he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tommy, that is so sweet of you to do all of this," Kimberly purred giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

The gym was decorated red, white, and pink balloons tied around vases filled with red roses on each table. Floating through the air were heart shaped balloons filled helium air. Just as people were walking into the gym, some of the students were taking balloons outside and letting them go and watched them float into the sky until the second they were out of sight. In the center was a large cake with Happy Valentine's day written on it in red butter cream icing. Next to the cake was bowl of red punch.

Terrance Smith watched as Tommy and Kimberly walked in. He couldn't believe his eyes; Tommy was even better dressed than he was. So, that is where the white tuxedo went when he was told they had none left in his size. So, he had to settle for a black suit since all of the tuxedos in his size were sold out. He was able to get a white dress shirt and a gold vest and gold tie in his size. That was better than the color pink anyway. A girl with blonde hair walked over to him.

"Terrance, want to get some punch?" asked the girl. She was dressed in a strapless gold cocktail dress and her long dark blonde hair was up in a messy bun.

"Sure, Laura," he answered.

They walked over to the punch bowl and Laura dipped the ladle into the punch bowl. But, suddenly she felt sick to her stomach. Terrance walked over to her to get his punch. But, he tripped over his shoe lace and went face first into the punch bowl.

"I really don't feel good," Laura stated holding her stomach and dropping the ladle on the floor. She quickly made her way to entrance of the hallway and Terrance followed her.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he caught up with her. Beads of sticky red punch was falling from his hair. His tuxedo jacket was stained with different sizes of red polka dots. "Are you sick?"

Before she could do or say anything, she suddenly got sick all over Terrance. Laura quickly ran towards the bathroom. The men's bathroom was being cleaned so Terrance Smith went into a janitor's closet.

"Who made a mess with the punch bowl?" shouted Mrs. Batten as she appeared out of nowhere in an orange off the shoulders evening gown. "And who made the mess in the floor in the hall entrance!?"

" Terrance Smith put his head in the punch bowl. And then Laura got sick on him in the hallway," answered a girl in a purple cocktail dress. "One went in the bathroom and the other went in the janitor's closet."

Tommy felt the box in his pocket as he took hold of Kimberly's hand. "Beautiful, I have paid for a portrait session for us," he explained. "It's outside by the gazebo."

* * *

Tommy walked Kimberly down a small path close to the green house. Sitting In front of the hedges, was a wooden gazebo. All around it was small rose bushes and a stone bench. Right in front of the gazebo was photographer. "Wow, you got to choose your spot?!" Kimberly smiled as the climbed up five wooden steps. "This is a beautiful place for portraits."

"I thought this would be the perfect spot for a special occasion," Tommy said when he walked to the center of gazebo's floor. "I've been thinking about a lot of things."

"Like what?" Kimberly asked.

"I thought tonight would be the perfect time for us to have a private discussion," he began. "You know that I've date three other girls besides you. Laura, Heather Thompson-"

"-the girl you met at the ski lodge?" Kimberly interrupted as she turned to look at the professional photographer. Not one picture was taken yet. "I know you said it didn't work out because she was not very much patience with you when had to leave the youth center-"

"-Kim, I think she liked me way more than I did her," Tommy interrupted. "Kat sat up the date between us after the letter. But, Kat and I ended up sharing the dinner. I tried dating her, but she simply just wasn't you. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm a better person and I'm the richest boy on the planet. I've felt this way about you since high school. But, I let my fear of you not feeling the same way about me get in the way."

"Tommy, I've loved you since high school too," Kimberly confessed gazing up into his eyes. A bright flash was appeared and the first picture was taken. "But, I was scared of that you wouldn't feel the same about me. I've dated two other people beside you. Jeremy Rutledge, a boy I met in Junior high. The relationship ended after my parents divorced and I was grieving. Jeremy didn't want a girl who came from a broken home. And you know Harry was liar and broke us up so he could have me. He turned on me when I wouldn't support his science experiments of turning people into monsters. But, you are different. You've respect me and accept me how I am. When I'm with you, I feel like I am the happiest girl on earth. I feel as if I have found someone who truly loves me. At times I wonder what would have happened if I told you I loved you back in high school-"

"-Kim, that's something we'll never know," Tommy whispered reaching into his pocket. "But, maybe those things were meant to happen so we could find out we were right for each other."

"I guess you have a point," Kimberly agreed as she pecked him on the cheek leaving a pair of pink lip prints on his cheek. "I honestly feel like I love you more than I ever did in high school."

Another bright flash appeared as he took her right hand in his.

"After having a second chance of being able to date you, I feel like I love you more than I did in high school," Tommy whispered. "But, I never thought a girl could ever play more than one role in my life-"

"-Tommy, what are you talking about-"

"-you've been my team mate when we were rangers. You are my best friend," Tommy continued pulling the box out of his pocket. "You are my one and only true love. And you were my girlfriend-"

"-Tommy what do you mean I was your girlfriend; we're still dating aren't we?" Kimberly asked as tears formed in her mind. "Did something happen between us?"

"-Kim, please let me finish and you will completely fill the same way I do," Tommy promised as his hands started to shake. "I have been thinking about this ever since Christmas. I want one thing to change so we can be even happier than we are now."

He showed her a pink velvet box and opened it. Inside was a white gold ring, twisted in a spiral shape, which held two princesses cut diamonds side by side in the middle.

"Beautiful, you're my best friend and I love you," Tommy started as tears ran down Kimberly's face. "I never want to lose you again. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Kimberly answered and he slid the ring on her ringer.

Another picture was taken.

"I want you both looking at the camera for one last picture," instructed the photographer.

Tommy took Kimberly's hand in his and lead her down the steps. They stopped in front of the gazebo and Tommy pulled into a tight hug and they both smiled for the last picture.

* * *

Meanwhile, Terrance Smith stood in the janitors closet in his shoes and boxers, as he finished washing the shampoo out of his hair. He had no idea, why a janitor would keep a small bottle of shampoo in the closet. But, it sure came in handy for him. Maybe taking Laura out to eat just so they could spy on Tommy and Kimberly was a bad idea. He assumed that they were going to Valentino's because he heard her tell Tommy that restaurant was open. They took their orders waiting for Tommy and Kimberly. But, they never showed up. Tommy must have taken her somewhere else. He had no idea why Laura was sick. She was fine when he took her out to eat. Maybe, what she ate made her sick or she was just coming down sick and didn't know the reason, he had Tommy Oliver to blame. If Tommy hadn't taken Kimberly to the Italian restaurant, Laura wouldn't have insisted that they follow them. His tux was ruined and it was dry clean only. And there was no way he could return it. Why didn't he just rent one when he had the chance?

_"What are you doing in here?"_

Terrance looked up and saw Mrs. Batten standing next to the sink. "I can explain!" he cried as Mrs. Batten grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the closet. He had no time to grab his tux. "Please, let me explain."

"Terrance, you've caused a lot of trouble tonight," she shouted as he took a seat on the bench.

"It was Laura who got sick on me," Terrance quickly said.

Mrs. Batten disappeared into the girl's bathroom and drug Laura out by arm. "Terrance tells me that it was you who got sick," she hissed as Laura took a seat next to Terrance. "Am I correct?"

"Yes, Mrs. Batten," Laura answered. "I just got sick to my stomach. I ate a weird type of pasta; I think it was a dark color. We went out to eat at _Valentino-_"

"I've heard of that Restaurant!" Mrs. Batten gasped when she walked Laura go over to the large trash can. "It just opened this week and many people have gotten sick. And it's being closed down because it didn't pass a health inspector's test. What was the name of the food-"?

"-Squid Ink Pasta," Terrance interrupted. "I heard it was good so I told Laura she needed to try it. I got was Fettuccini.

"Valentino's doesn't serve very good food and they didn't pass the last inspection. They could be closing! Mrs. Batten answered through clenched teeth. I know because I went there two weeks ago and got sick for a week. I found black specks in my lemon aide. And I tried some of the same pasta Laura had. It was nasty-"

"-I am filing a complaint on Valentino's," Laura said looking up from the trash can. "We should have gone to Valentina's. They are supposed to be one of the best Italian restaurants in Boston."

"I thought Oliver was going to Valentino's-"

"Are you spying on Oliver Smith again?" Mrs. Batten yelled grabbing Terrance by the arm. "I thought I told you to leave him alone. He is dating my daughter-"

"-it was Tommy Oliver," Terrance interrupted when Laura looked at him holding her stomach. "Right Laura?"

"No, it was Oliver Randall," she lied. "Elsa is my roommate and she told me about you spying on her and Oliver. Mrs. Batten can I be excused?"

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Batten answered in a gentle voice. "I'll take you to the doctor. First I need to teach Terrance a lesson."

"This is the last time that I go out with you!" Terrance yelled as Mrs. Batten walked him down the hall. "We're breaking up! I can't trust someone like you!"

She marched Terrance out through the back door and threw him forward. "Don't come back and ruin the dance!" she threated slamming the door in his face. "And stay away from my daughter and Oliver."

"I can't even trust Tommy's ex-girlfriend!" he shouted when he kicked the door out of anger. "She double-crossed me!"

_"I thought he was told to leave!" Mrs. Batten screamed. _

Terrance ran as fast as he could and reached a gazebo were a tall boy in a white tux was standing. A petite girl in a pink strapless gown was snuggled into his side and her arms were tightly wrapped around his waist. He quickly crawled through the large opening underneath the gazebo.

_"I love you, Tommy," Kimberly proclaimed._

_"I love you too, Beautiful," Tommy breathed. "Ever since we got back together, I was hoping that things would work out. I've been wanting to marry you since who knows when."_

_"I was hoping the same thing," Kimberly beamed. "For a while, I thought you'd never ask me."_

_"Do you really think I'd be dumb enough to let you slip through my fingers again?" Tommy joked. _

_"No, of course not," Kimberly giggled. "When do you want to get married?"_

_"I was thinking at Christmas," Tommy smiled._

_"Oh, that's prefect!" Kimberly squealed. _

"I dislike him even more," Terrance thought. "He's ruined my life once again!"

A long ribbon came through one of loose boards. That was it, he could pull the string and Kimberly's dress and she'd blame Tommy.

"Let's go inside and dance," Tommy suggested. "It's getting cold out here."

"I can't agree more," Kimberly agreed.

"Here you can wear my jacket," Tommy suggested.

Terrance crawled out and saw Tommy and Kimberly walking down the steps. His second prank on Tommy would have to wait.

"Terrance, what happened?" Kimberly cried when she saw him standing there in his briefs. His chest and knees were skinned up and bleeding. "Did you get hurt?"

"Laura Hall turned on me," Terrance answered as he started to blush.

"You never should have gotten with Laura," Tommy declared as he led Kimberly inside. "I dated her once and she can't be trusted."

* * *

**Notes: **

**I worked on this chapters outline for nearly three weeks. Originally, the chapter was going to be about Tommy and Kim getting engaged. But, then I thought about extending it with Tommy and Kim being thrown out of the dance. But, when I started planning it, I didn't like how it turned out. I thought I needed to show how Terrance Smith feels after he had an embarrassing night at the winter formal and learned Tommy and Kim were engaged. So, I turned the tables and Terrance Smith took on that role. I thought I needed to show more reason why he would dislike Tommy, so I can make Zeltrax a better character in the sequel I have planned. **

**I wanted Tommy to take Kim out for Dinner and I thought it would be interesting if Smitty took Laura to the wrong restaurant. The name "_Valentino_ and Valentina," were some Italian names that I found on the computer. So, they became the two restaurants. I thought those names could have easily caused Terrance Smith to get the names mixed up. **


	14. Dino Gems

Six and a half months were gone within the blink of an eye. Now, here Tommy and Kimberly were in their last semester of college. Doing their student teaching at Northern Boston High School, sure did bring back a lot of memories. The classroom doors being crowded the moment the bell rang when it was time for a class period to end. Seeing the hallways crowed when the bell would ring. Students running up and down the stair cases, stopping at their lockers getting their books and materials that they need for their next class, the principal walking up and down the hall making sure there was no horse play taking place, and trying to push through the crowed hall to make it your next class before the tardy bell rang. Yes, they both experienced all of those things back in Angel Grove. But, being power rangers reminded them that their high school days were twice as hard as a normal person. The fear of their communicators going off at the wrong place, trying to find a place to hide just to answer the communicator, sneaking out of school to save the world, and coming up with an excuse why they didn't come to class. They also had parents to deal with. Many times, it was hard to come up with an excuse of why they were late coming home or why they had to leave suddenly.

But, on the other hand, their last semester was going by were slow. It felt as if time had slowed down because the clock needed a new battery. Mainly due to graduation being two and half months away, looking forward to their upcoming marriage, and having to decide which classes they wanted to take the following the semester when they started working on their master's degree.

Tommy was doing his student teaching under Mr. Masterson, who taught juniors and seniors. Mr. Masterson was taught paleontology, biology, and environmental science. Over fall break, Mr. Masterson was taking the paleontology classes to Mexico over fall break to visit dig sites, especially the famous dig site at Yucatan Peninsula. Tommy was asked to go on the trip and he could invite a friend go with him. And of course, he asked Kimberly.

In the meantime, Kimberly stepped out of the changing room in her new pink bikini. She twirled around in front of the mirror as she modeled in it. The Bandeau top was strapless and the cups actually looked like a mermaid's shell bra. The bikini bottoms were high cut and ruffled. "I can't wait for him to see me in this," Kimberly thought when she slipped on her pink flip flops and sun glasses. She grabbed her tote bag and made her way down to the beach.

After making sure the ground steak of his large black beach umbrella was firm in the sand, Tommy opened up the side flaps and placed some steak on the small tied down cords to prevent them from moving. He opened back pack and laid out a wide fluffy green beach towel underneath the prefect shady spot. "Just, great," Tommy gasped when he looked through his back pack. "I didn't get any sun screen."

"I've got some sun screen," Kimberly declared. She opened up her tote bag and spread out a pink floral beach towel next his beach towel. "Tommy, do I look okay?"

He turned around and saw his princess with the prefect bikini couldn't help from looking at how gorgeous she looked in her bikini, it was providing way more cleavage than he was used to seeing and it was just barely covering her up. "Beautiful, that bikini makes you look...so...so... sexy," Tommy swooned as he started to drawl.

"Excuse me!" Kimberly blushed. "Did you just say I was sexy-"

"-I didn't say that!" Tommy interrupted as his cheeks turned red. "I meant that you look so gorgeous in that bikini."

"Whatever," Kimberly giggled when she took a seat on her beach towel. She couldn't help from noticing how muscular Tommy looked in his green square cut swimsuit and his black Hawaiian shirt. It was almost like he was wearing his usual swim briefs, but they were providing a little more coverage. They were sitting low on his waist and a few inches above his thighs. "You look cute and handsome in your swimming trunks."

She pulled out a bottle of sun screen and sat it down on her towel. "Beautiful, do you need help putting on your sun screen?" Tommy hinted as he stared at Kimberly's bikini body.

"That would be very helpful," Kimberly answered with a smiled. She squirted sunscreen into Tommy's hand and he started to rub it into her skin.

"I love this girl more than she will ever realize. She's sweet, loyal, kind, compassionate, caring, and loving. I love the feel of her smooth and soft skin," Tommy thought as he started to cover her bare back in sun screen. "She's so beautiful and attractive. Even on the inside she has a beautiful heart and soul. Kimberly is the prefect best friend for me. I can't wait to marry her. Then, we'll have the same last name, you'll come home to me every night, we'll spend holidays and birthdays together. I'll never have to worry about moving away from you again, if I get a job transfer and have to move hundreds of miles away I'll be taking you with me."

Tommy finished applying sun screen all over Kimberly's body and handed her the bottle. He removed his Hawaiian shirt and laid down on his stomach; she squirted sun screen in her hand and started to rub it into his back. "He is so cute and handsome and even more so I see him in swimwear. I never knew what love was before I met you, Tommy. I love you and you love me in return. I always feel safe when I'm with you. You protect me and hold me when I'm scared in those muscular arms," Kimberly thought when she finished applying sun screen on Tommy's back. He rolled over and she squirted sun screen on his bare chest. "I can't wait until the day I stand before you at the altar and say "I do." Then we'll have the same last name. I'll be able to room with my best friend. I'll be spending holidays and birthdays with you. I'll have your parents as in-laws and they love me. Your parents are like the parents I dreamed of having but never had. Once, we're married, I'll never have to worry about living him behind again."

After several minutes, she finally finished applying sun screen on Tommy's body. She closed the cap and put the bottle of sun screen back in her beach tote. "I'm going to work on my tan," Kimberly informed laying back on her beach towel. "You can go swimming if you want to."

"Right now, I just want to lay on the beach with you," Tommy replied. He placed his Hawaiian shirt in his backpack and put on his sun glasses. laid out on his towel, using his backpack as a pillow.

* * *

The sand was a soft shade of gold giving off a warm floor for people to walk on. Many children were scattered all over the beach building sand castles. Other were on opposite sides of a net playing beach volley ball. Some were swimming in crystal blue ocean. A lot of teen girls were laying on beach towels soaking up the sun. As of now the sand was everyone's friend, but if it the temperature got a higher, it could turn a person's enemy. Especially those who didn't wear any beach shoes or flip flops. In times like that people would be hopping, jumping, walking on their tip toes. All these came methods came in handy getting across the sand when it was a floor of lava.

At the present moment, Tommy laid on his back while he enjoyed Kimberly's company. She was laying on her side, while she rested her head on his bare chest. Both of her arms were tightly wrapped around his waist. He held her closet against his side as he started to stroke her side. Never before, had he ever realized how nice and comforting it would be to have most of her skin brushed up against his. "Tommy, I was worried yesterday," Kimberly admitted. "I looked up and you weren't at the dig site. What happened?"

"I noticed there was a small hole behind the bolder next to the path," Tommy started when he ran his fingers through her hair. "In that small hole, I saw a red, yellow, and blue light. So, I followed the path way down to a stair case that that lead down into an underground cave. I got half way down the staircase, when I noticed there was nothing but a giant pool of water. At the very back those same lights were glowing from a platform. I didn't get a chance to explore it because it was time to head back to the hotel. But, I've got all day to explore it-"

"-I'm not letting you go," Kimberly scolded squeezing him closer to her chest. "I don't want you to get hurt and no one know where to start looking for you. Besides, why would you want to go in that cave anyway-"

"-it is believed that the asteroid that killed off the dinosaurs landed here at the Yucatan Peninsula," Tommy explained. "Legend says that the hidden cave of Yucatan is close to where the meter crashed into earth 65 million years ago. I think I found the cave and I want to know if there is anything dinosaur related-"

"-Tommy, I told you I'm not letting you go explore a cave alone-"

"-Kim, I'm not going alone," Tommy grinned when Kimberly removed her sunglasses. "I was going to ask you to come with me."

"I would feel better going with you and knowing you were safe," Kimberly confessed. "I've heard myths about hidden gems being in the hidden cave of Yucatan. Maybe, those lights are coming from those gems."

"It's not too far," Tommy said when he slipped on his back pack and flip flops. Kimberly grabbed her tote bag and took hold of his hand. "We'll be back before anyone even notices we're gone."

* * *

In the forest, the sky and the cotton candy like clouds, could barely be seen. Just a few patches of the sky were scattered around like they were pieces missing from a jigsaw puzzle. But, the bright sun Tommy and Kimberly continued to walk up the dusty and dirt like path, with drops of sweat running down their faces. Tommy wiped his sweaty face when he came to a halt at a small opening in the ground next to a stone like wall.

"This is it," he declared pointing to a wooden staircase that was leading down into the cave. "Follow me."

Kimberly followed Tommy down the long narrow stair case. Hot flames began to appear in torches on the wall as they made their way down the stair. Half way down they reached a square platform. She stopped took a long look at her new surroundings. The cave was nothing but a large body of water. Coming from the back of the cave a weak glow of red, yellow, and blue lights. A tiny hole was above the lights giving off a small patch of sun light. But, on the other side of the cave a large opening allowing sunlight to fill the whole cave with extra lighting. However, it was strange because the opening was at the edge of the cave as if it was a window.

"I bet those could be the gems that I heard all the myths about," Kimberly said. She looked around at her sounding noticing that the cave was built into a brown clay like rock of a cliff. They walked down a little further and their feet hit a large square stone like platform.

Tommy walked to the edge of the platform and saw the lights were sitting on stone podium table on the circular platform. They started to give off a brighter glow.

_"Someone else has come for the gems!" shouted a strange voice. "Many have tried to take the gems and all of them have perished."_

"WHO IS THERE!" Tommy shouted. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MANY HAVE PERISHED!" Kimberly yelled.

_"These gems are special," explained the strange voice. "If fallen into the wrong hands they can be used for evil purposes."_

"We're not evil," Tommy promised when Kimberly gave his hand a tight squeeze. "We fought against Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa!"

_"That is what one said when she came to retrieve the gems. She was with a skeleton named Rito, I believe."_

"Scorpina," Kimberly whispered into Tommy's ear.

_"So, you know them!?"_

"We fought against her and Rito both!" Tommy swore when his knees started to tremble. "Me and My friend were power rangers. She was pink and I was green, white, and red."

_"There is no way you could have been three colors!"_

"I lost my powers as the green ranger," Tommy stressed. "I then became the white ranger and my powers couldn't be taken away by evil. Then when the zeo team formed I became the red ranger."

_"I've heard of only one green ranger and he was evil. He received his powers from Rita Repulsa!"_

"My friends freed me from Rita's spell and I joined the Zordon's team of rangers-"

_"-that is what the skeleton said," interrupted the strange voice. _

"Kimberly, stay close to me," Tommy whispered in her ear. He took hold of her hand and they walked over to the edge of the platform. They could just barely see an outline of a creature. "I think we could have company."

While they carefully continued to look at the outline, a long purple tentacle slowly come out of the water. It wrapped itself tightly all-around Kimberly's body.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly squealed when the tentacle pulled her off the platform and held her above the water. "TOMMY! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy cried as another tentacle came out of the water and knocked him backwards. He got up off the ground and saw Kimberly being pulled into the water.

_"You have to go through a test-"_

"-What kind of test?" Tommy demanded through clenched teeth.

_"You have to choose between her or the gems," answered the strange voice. "Tell me your decision."_

"I choose Kimberly," Tommy answered. "Will you please release her?"

_"I'm no fool. That is what they all say-"_

"-what do you mean-"

_"-when one person comes alone, I teleport their best friend or person who they claim to love the most. Before you interrupt let me explain. I ask them who they'd like to share the gems with. And then I ask if it's a person they are in love with or just a best friend. All of them so foolish they start talking. Then the next thing they know is that person is here in the cave with them. But, you and Scorpina have been the only two to bring someone along with you. She didn't love Rito, he just happened to follow her. I was about to take Rito underwater and I gave her a choice. She said the gems were more important. I was about to destroy Rito and he said her true love was Goldar. He begged me to spare him. So, I sent Scorpina to where Goldar was when Astronoma was in Angel Grove when the space rangers revealed their identities. Goldar was attacked by Scropina and Rito. He destroyed both of them for betraying him. But, he was injured terribly. He tried to go find a friend to help him with his injuries. But, he was never seen after that." _

"I'm not like Scorpina," Tommy promised throwing his backpack on the ground. "She is the best friend that I have ever had and I love her so much. I've loved her since high school and we're going to be getting married. I would do anything for her."

"He's really telling the truth!" Kimberly enforced as she was pulled further into the water. "Tommy is my best friend too and he is my one true love. He really did ask me to marry him and I said yes. I've always dreamed of being married to him. Tommy means so much to me and I would anything for him. Please believe him!"

"He has to prove that he loves you," remarked the voice. "He has to come for you."

Tommy got in the water and started to swim out towards Kimberly. Just as he reached Kimberly, two bright rays of lights came from out of nowhere and they hit Tommy and Kimberly. The light was so bright, they both had to close their eyes.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I looked up on the computer where the asteroid that killed off the dinosaurs crashed and it said Yu Chicxulub crater, near the down of Chicxulub which in Mexico. I always wondered what part of the world Tommy found the dino gems and thought this could be a perfect place. I thought that a hidden cave that Tommy found could be why no one else found them. They will get the gems in the next chapter or two.**


	15. Mermaid Tails

Things didn't make sense as Kimberly began to wake up in a forest of seaweed. The seaweed was playing over her face as if it was green hair. Sea horses, sea turtles, and fish were swimming in the back ground. If she wasn't mistaken she could have sworn she saw a large group of clown fish. There was no way that they could be swimming in midair. As a human there was no way she could breathe underwater. The only way that could be was if she was a fish herself. However, there was no way that she could be a fish, because she still had her Carmel hair touching her shoulders. Before she had passed out, she was still wearing her bikini. She moved her hands around her chest and immediately noticed something different. When she first bought her bikini, it was made like an underwire bra and to give the wearer plenty of support when they wore it on the beach. And it was made from nylon and spandex. But, the cups felt like they had become harder and smooth like on the outside. However, on the inside, they still felt from all of the padding. The shape of the cups still felt like they were shaped to be a mermaid shell bra.

"Please just let this be a dream," Kimberly prayed just as was about to place a hand on her hip to feel for her bikini bottoms. "When I wake up, everything will fine and I'll be with Tommy."

She placed her hands on her hips, she could no longer feel the waist band of her bikini bottoms. It was very unlike that she lost them because they had no ties at the sides and they had tight fit. Kimberly glanced down at her legs and was in for a huge surprise. She started to shake when she saw she had a rose-pink mermaid tail. Kimberly pinched her arm hoping that she would wake up. But, she didn't awake from a dream. Instead she remained wide awake. This was real and it wasn't a dream. Terror over took her face and her eyes widened as tears began to form in her eyes when she saw she was actually a mermaid. The last thing she remember before she passed out was that she saw another mermaid. It was only was the waist down and they had a green tail. But, that wouldn't be much use because a lot of mermaids that she had seen in story books had a green tail and also in other colors as well. She was longing to know to know more about this mermaid. There was no way it could have been Tommy because the beam of light hit her. And it was high unlikely that he'd have a tail just like her.

_"Kimberly!" called out a familiar voice._

Looking up, she was into total disbelief. Swimming towards her was a boy she hopped she never see again. Blonde hair, green eyes, muscular arms and both of his fists doubled up. From the waist down he had a green tail. Swimming next to him was a creature she saw her nightmares. Blonde hair, red eyes, pale purple skin from the waist up, and from the waist down eight long octopus tentacles.

"Kimberly!" Harry gasped as he lifted her off the ground. He pulled her into a tight hug and just held her. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Harry this doesn't make sense," Kimberly said taking deep breaths. "The last time I saw you, you threw me down a wooden stair case. I thought that you were destroyed. How can you be a mermaid-"

"-merman," Harry corrected as he just continued to hold her. "You probably remember that I was into turning people into monsters. But, that was because I've always wanted to live under the sea-"

"-what are you talking about?!" Kimberly interrupted as she wiggled out of his arms. "You never told me that."

"It was a surprise for my beautiful girl friend," he explained taking her by the hand. "We were taking a walk out by the ocean one day and you told how you used to dream about becoming a mermaid and living your life in the ocean-"

"-Harry, I was just a kid," Kimberly corrected as she started to swim away towards the surface. "We dream of silly things as a kid."

"Not so fast!" Harry yelled. "Terry, stop her!"

The human like octopus threw out one of its large tentacles and wrapped itself tightly around Kimberly's arms and shoulders, pinning her hands to her sides. Terry pulled his tentacle back and Kimberly was face to face with Harry again.

"Where were you going?" Harry demanded as he slapped her across the face. "Did I say you could leave?"

"I'm sorry, Harry," Kimberly apologized as she started to struggle in Terry's grip. "I can't be with you. I'm in love with Tommy Oliver-"

"-what, I thought I wrote break up letters to both of you. You started to date me and Tommy started to date a girl named Kat-"

"-Harry, we met in college again," Kimberly explained. "We got stuck in all the same classes. At first I thought I was going to hate it. But, it turns out that he posed as a pink ranger fan on a chess site. I also love the pink ranger and at the idea I had no idea it was really Tommy. We started talking again and I was encouraged to talk with Tommy again. We talked during our swimming class and we showed each other the break up letters. Both of them were dated October 17th, 1996 and Tommy's address had your address instead of mine. We realized we had been tricked and decided to become friends again. It wasn't long before we were dating and on my birthday he asked me to marry him. I said yes and we are getting married at Christmas."

"You aren't going anywhere," Harry smirked pinching Kimberly's cheeks. "You will remain a mermaid and get the gems for me-"

"-no!" Kimberly shouted. "You will use them for your own evil use. How did you know about them anyway?"

"All of the villains have known about them since Rita and Zordon fought," Harry revealed. "But, no one knew where they were. I met Lord Zedd while you were in Florida. He was wanting the gems but knew anyone with evil purposes would perish. So, we hatched a plan for me to study how to turn people into monsters. Sea monsters to be exact. I was afraid to use the potion on myself, so tested it out on all of my friends. But, all of them perished due to mistakes I made while creating the potion. When, I finally got it right, I tested it on my twin brother Terry. I feared you'd break up with me so I told him to pose as me and throw you down the stairs and you passed out. If I couldn't have you, then no one could either. I wanted you to be afraid of boys and never let another one gets close to you. Zedd appeared and teleported me and Terry into the cave. Terry was already sent to the bottom. Just as I was about to take the gems, I told Zedd that he couldn't have them. They were going to be mine and mine only. So, he turned me into a merman. I've been stuck down here for over two years-"

"-how did you know about the evil green ranger-"

"-easy, Lord Zedd told me all about Tommy and how you two were rangers," Harry hissed through clenched teeth. "So, I used that against you. I was able to disguise my voice, so you wouldn't recognize it and it worked. I don't know how you became a mermaid, but I love the idea of having you here."

"Harry, I could never love you," Kimberly sobbed as tears poured down her face. "I'm in love with Tommy. I'm afraid I've lost him because I know that he's tried to swim to the bottom of this cave for me."

"I hate to tell you but you are correct," Harry smirked. "When you became a mermaid, he would only have three hours to rescue you. And if he didn't make it to you, you'll turn to stone forever. I'll be able to keep you in my treasure room. If I can't have the really Kimberly Hart as a wife, then I'll have her trapped in stone where she can't escape from me-"

"Ouch!" Terry screamed with a very sharp object was stabbed into his tentacle. "Harry, please help!"

"Who's there!" Harry shouted when a merman with a green fin punched him in the side of the face. Before Harry could get a good look at the person, they doubled up their fist and hit him in the nose as hard as they could. Harry sank to the ground and Kimberly finally saw the identity of the person. Brown short spiky hair, chocolate eyes, handsome face, muscular, well-built, and still taller than her in his merman form.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly squealed when Terry released her and she swam into Tommy's arms. "I can't believe you're here! How'd you find me?"

"I followed that ugly octopus until a cloud of smoke appeared," Tommy expressed as he continued to hold her tightly in his arms. "Then, when the smoke cleared, you were gone. But, you weren't too hard to find. All I did was swim around until I saw a rose-pink mermaid tail. Let's get out of here!"

_"Not so fast!" Harry shouted._

A large tentacle quickly wrapped itself around Tommy and Kimberly. "I've got them!" Terry cheered when Harry finished wrapping seed around his wound. "Neither one of them are going anywhere!"

"Tommy Oliver," Harry hissed as he swam over to them ignoring the blood running down his face. "I finally meet the boy, that I hurt by the break up letter claiming Kimberly met someone else-"

"-and I finally meet the boy who threw my precious girlfriend down a stair case," Tommy finished as he glared at Harry. "I forgot to mention, that Kim and I never stopped loving each other, even after your cruel trick."

Harry swam over to a patch of sea weed and pulled up several long pieces. He swam back over to Tommy and Kimberly with an evil grin. "She isn't going anywhere," Terry snickered as he squeezed them both tighter. "She's staying with Harry."

"If she stays, I'm staying too," Tommy decided giving Kimberly a peck on the cheek. "I'm not going to let you take her from me."

"Harry, Tommy found Kimberly before three hours were up," Terry informed when Kimberly gave Tommy a kiss on the neck. "He won't turn to stone."

"Terry, you are so dumb and stupid. Don't you think I am aware of that!?" Harry shouted glaring at Tommy. "But, if they don't make it back up to the surface within 24 hours, they will remain mermaids forever-"

"-I'm not dumb and stupid," Terry corrected as he glared at his brother. "I put the mailing address on the letter addressed to Tommy. You said put a return address-"

"-but, not ours," Harry screamed as he swam over to his brother and punch him in the stomach. "If it wasn't for you, Tommy and Kimberly would never have gotten back together-"

"-as soon as Tommy and I get free, we're leaving," Kimberly warned.

"I hate to tell you, but neither one of you are leaving," Harry smirked. Terry moved his tentacles down a little bit as Harry started to tie sea weed around Tommy and Kimberly's shoulders.

"Harry what do you have planned for us?" Tommy questioned raising a brow, when he felt sea weed being tied around his and Kimberly's waist.

"I haven't decided yet," Harry snapped. " I will think about it tonight. I once heard a myth that if my true love was turned into a mermaid and she confessed she loved me and kissed me; I could be human again. I've wanted that for two years. Once it hits the three-year mark, I am stuck like this forever."

"Harry, it won't work," Kimberly warned when Harry tied both their fins together and tied the end of the rope to an old anchor. "I think that if I kissed you, something could go terribly wrong."

"I am one step ahead of you," Harry remarked with a grin. "The myth said if another boy was to become a merman and a love triangle was involved the girl would have to choose who she loved. Otherwise, very harsh consequences could happen."

"Like what?" Tommy asked.

"If she doesn't decide everyone who trapped down here will turn to stone," Harry revealed as a look of terror appeared on both Kimberly and Tommy's faces. "If she chooses the right boy, then the girl will be able to reverse the spell for her and the boy that she really truly loves. And she just has to kiss him."

"I had gone intentions; I want to create an underwater colony that will fight for justice. But, someone like you only wants a girl like Kimberly for their own personal gain-"

"-I love her!" Tommy exploded as his face turned red. "And she knows that-"

"-QUIET!" Harry shouted, he grabbed one of the longest and widest pieces of sea weed that he had and placed it over Tommy's mouth. He started to wrap it tightly around Tommy's mouth several times, and then he finally tied in a tight knot behind Tommy's head. "Kimberly, I am going to give you until morning to make your decision. I'm going to return to my cave for the night."

"She has to make the decision on her own," Terry remarked as he started to pinch Tommy's cheeks. "It wouldn't be fair if you told her things that weren't true just so your own personal gain. Sweet Dreams, Tommy! I know she will Choose Harry!"

Harry swam away, leaving Tommy and Kimberly alone. "I can't believe Harry still wants me after all this time," she whispered gazing up into his eyes. "And I never knew he had a twin brother-"

"-Hmmmmm," Tommy moaned.

"You're frustrated because you can't actually communicate with me," Kimberly guessed. "And frustrated about not knowing what will happen when I make my decision."

All Tommy did was shake his head yes.

"I've already made my decision," Kimberly expressed as tear shimmered in her eyes. "I love you."

"See, Tommy!"

Kimberly looked to her left and saw Harry swimming towards them.

"Harry, what are you doing?!" Kimberly asked as he bit Tommy's shoulder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMPH!" Tommy grunted in pain. Terry swam over to him and bit Tommy's fin. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!"

"We're giving Tommy pay back!" Harry laughed after he finished Tommy's shoulder. Teeth marks were left in his shoulder and drops of blood were running down Tommy's shoulder. "I knew you were going to choose me!"

"Harry, actually I have-"

"-you don't have to tell us," Terry interrupted when he finished biting Tommy's fin. "Tommy got what he deserved. His heart broken and he's stuck down here all alone."

"Trust me on this one," Kimberly whispered to Tommy giving him a wink. "I have a plan, neither one of them will see coming. Just go a long with me."

"So, tell us! Who did you pick?" Harry hinted as he cut Tommy and Kimberly's fins free from the sea weed. "Come on tell us-"

"-don't I get a proper break up?" Kimberly hinted in a nasty voice as she pretended to glare at Tommy with hate. "I have thought of the most horrible things I could say to the one I want to break up."

"You're really going to break up with him?" Harry gasped when he watched Tommy hang his head. "Are you serious?"

"What do you think?" Kimberly lied with a smirk.

"What do you have planned for him?" Terry cried as he watched Tommy close his eyes.

"Oh, it's going to be painful," Kimberly retorted in anger. "And I have a lot of things I want to say and do to him. By the time, I'm finished he will know who I truly love. Can I have a few minutes alone with him. I know he's going to try to make excuses so he needs to be able to communicate with me. Terry will you cut me free and restrain Tommy, so I can take him into the cave and give him two black eyes, a bloody nose, and even bite him a few times. I will call you when I am ready to break up with him. I want him looking at his worst."

Harry cut the restraints and Kimberly was freed, but Terry wrapped his tentacle around Tommy. "Do you want to restrain him?" Harry asked as he pulled up several pieces of sea weed. "It would add more to the worst break up in history."

"Yes," Kimberly replied. "Please hold his hands behind his back."

"Here, you go," Harry laughed as he handed Kimberly the sea weed. He grabbed Tommy's hands and held them behind his back as Kimberly started to wrap sea weed gently around Tommy's arms several times and tied the ends in a loose knot. She swam behind Tommy's back and grabbed his hands and started to gently wrap it around both of Tommy's wrists. "See, I know she doesn't love you-"

"-you don't have to remind me," Tommy sighed as he hung his head. "She's told me that several times since you left us alone together."

"Tommy, follow me to the cave!" Kimberly demanded as she turned to look at Terry and Harry with a smile. "I'll call you when I'm ready to kiss you, Harry. Until then, stay away. Things are going to get very ugly between me and Tommy."

* * *

Tommy felt Kimberly pull the knots loose and all of the sea weed fell off him. He swam over to her and pulled her against his chest wrapping his arms around her. Tommy's hug was warm, comforting, loving, and in his strong arms everything seemed to be safe and sound.

"Are you going to give me two black eyes, a bloody nose, and bite me?" Tommy joked.

"No, of course not," Kimberly giggled moving closer to him. "I was only tricking Harry and Terry."

"I know," Tommy smiled. "Are you going to let them see who you really want to kiss?"

"Not until it's over," Kimberly breathed pressing her forehead against his.

She gently cupped his face and pressed her lips against his. His eyes closed and all he could feel was her. Her love, her soft lips, and her gentle touch. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly's waist and pulled her to his chest, Deeping the loving and intense kiss.

_"NO!" Terry Screamed. "SHE TRICKED US!" _

_"DON'T, YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" Harry yelled. "WHY ELSE WOULD WE BE TURNING TO STONE!"_

Tommy and Kimberly turned around; Terry and Harry were standing several feet away from them. They were getting to be very stiff and couldn't move.

"You may have tricked us, but you still haven't found the gems!" Harry shouted as he finished turning to stone.

"And you can't get them as merpeople," Terry warned. "You'll have to wait, because you don't know how to return to normal. We know how you can return to normal but we weren't about to tell you. There is more to it than just reaching the surface before 24 hours are up. But, you have figure it out on your own!"

Terry's body suddenly turned grey and it appeared as if he was carved out of stone. "I think we beat them," Tommy guessed as he watched Harry's stone like body fall to ground and break into dozens of pieces. "At least he can't hurt anyone else."

"Tommy, he perished the way he lived," Kimberly staring down at the broken pieces of the stone like Harry. "His heart was cold, bitter, and evil. He was toxic-"

"-I bet he broke up other relationships besides ours," Tommy suspected as he turned to look at Terry. "At least Terry's stupidity helped us figure out who was actually behind the break up letters from a few years back."

"I have to agree with you on that," Kimberly smiled taking his hands in hers. They swam up to the surface and saw the dino gems sitting on a stone like table and they were giving off an even stronger glow. Tommy swam up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Is something wrong?"

"If I hadn't had been so curious about the gems, we wouldn't be mermaids," Tommy sighed as he held Kimberly close to his body. "I bet our class has already left and I have no idea where they-"

"-Tommy, they were going to spend three days at the beach," Kimberly reminded him. "Mr. Masterson said so himself."

"That's right!" Tommy remembered giving Kimberly a kiss on top of the head. "I guess, I am still pretty forgetful."

"But, I love you anyway," Kimberly promised.

_"Kimberly, we finally meet at last!"_

Another mermaid swam up to the surface. She had light brown hair, a turquoise tail and a turquoise shell bra. Her hair was several inches away from being considered arm pit length.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked pulling Kimberly closer to him. "How do you know my girlfriend?"

"My name is Aqua," answered the mermaid. "When she escaped Divatox's ship, she was 100 feet away from the surface and was trying to swim up to the surface. But, she passed out when she reached 50 feet. I sensed she was pure of heart and I rescued her. I took her up to the surface."

"I knew I saw mermaid when I passed out!" Kimberly gasped while she stared at the mermaid. "But, how do you know my name."

"I have heard that these gems can only be removed by two people. One of them have the animal spirit of the crane and the other one has animal spirit of the falcon. They were on the first team of power rangers. Even though the other four have the animal spirits of the ape, wolf, bear, and frog, the falcon and the crane are the most powerful-"

"-how can that even be possible!" Kimberly interrupted as her eyebrows rose. "I was just a damsel in destress. Zedd captured me many times-"

"-you are stronger than you give yourself credit for," Tommy assured her stroking her hair. "I can name several instances. You flew in your uncle's plane and when he passed out, you landed the plane. When the Terror Toad ate all the other rangers, you defeated him on your own. You were able to resist Guitardo's hypnotic guitar playing and when we had to fight him on our own, you discovered we'd have to fight him with music. When Goldar captured you and so Zedd could make you his bride, you were able to fool them into thinking the dust that they through on you worked by acting just like Rita- "

"-how'd you know about that? I didn't tell you-"

"-Trini told me awhile back," Tommy said. "And I can name more things. When you went back in time to 1880, you were able to get the wild west rangers to work with you to use the power coins and help you fight off Goldar and Needlenose. When the other rangers and I had to go to Edenoi when it was attacked by Count Dregon, you were able to take on Repellator-"

"-but I gave him the flu-"

"-you were still able to fight him until we got there to help you. You destroyed Artistmole, and when your power coin was stolen and you were really weak, you were willing to risk your life to go help Kat. And when someone pulled a prank on me and stole my clothes, you were willing to climb to the top of the football post to get my clothes back."

"If you can do all of that stuff, you aren't a damsel in destress," declared Aqua with a smiled, placing a hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "And it shows you are one of the strongest rangers. I saw you and Tommy were able to work together to defeat Harry and Terry. I could tell the both of you have an unbreakable bond. You were able to look able look into each other's hearts and minds."

"Beautiful, I know you really do love me. You've proven it to me many times," Tommy expressed giving her a peck on the cheek. "I never believed for a minute that you meant all those cruel things to Harry and Terry about me. I knew exactly what you were thinking, you were going trick them. And I would have known even if you didn't tell me. I would have known to act hurt and shocked. You wanted to get me alone so you could kiss me and defeat Harry and his brother. I can't wait to marry you."

"Just like he is your soulmate, the crane's soul mate is the falcon. They are known as the "Winged Lord" and the "Winged Lady" of the sky," Aqua continued. "They have their own power, but together they are unstoppable-"

"-what does this have to do with me, Tommy, and the dino gems," Kimberly interrupted when looked up at the gems giving off a much brighter glow.

"The two of you will use those dino gems for good and they could even help out another team," Aqua revealed. She had a small flute around her neck and she started to play it. A beam of light hit Tommy and Kimberly again and suddenly they had legs again. "You may go get the gems now. Good luck to you."

She handed Kimberly a tiny pink crane necklace and Tommy and tiny white falcon necklace. "What are these?" Kimberly questioned as she put the necklace around her neck. "Are they special?"

"These will help you in a time of need," Aqua said as she disappeared under water. "Good luck to both of you."

Tommy swam over to the ledge and put his back pack on. He swam over to the other side of the cave, where Kimberly had collected the dino gems. Opening his back pack, he handed Kimberly his black Hawaiian shirt and she wrapped the gems in them. Kimberly carefully, placed the gems in Tommy's backpack and they walked up the stairs.

"Kim, we can't tell anyone about these gems," Tommy warned lacing his fingers up with hers. "We need to find a way we can use them for good."

"Tommy, I've decided that I want to master in Paleontology and Marine Biology-"

"-why Paleontology?" Tommy questioned when they stepped foot back into the forest.

"I want to learn everything I can about fossils and dinosaurs," she explained. "The more I learn about them; I will be able to help you plan how we are going to use those gems."

"Thanks, precious," Tommy beamed. "No wonder, Harry and other villains were after these. We're just lucky they didn't fall into the wrong hands. I know Rita and Zedd would have used these for evil purposes."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Originally, Harry wasn't supposed to make an appearance again. But, I was thinking about what would make Tommy and Kim retrieving the dino gems an interesting topic to read about. I was going to just have an octopus challenge them to see if they could have the gems. But, then I thought about and thought people would much rather read about Tommy meeting Harry.**


	16. An Oliver Christmas Part 1

**December 4th, 1999**

**Angel Grove California 5:00 PM **

Every year on Christmas, Tommy always felt blessed for having loving parents, wonderful friends, family get together, and a loyal girlfriend. But, this year he knew that he was going to have an extra special blessing. Today, he walked into the wedding chapel with his best friend. Half an hour later, they walked out and Kimberly Hart was now his wife. Marrying Kimberly was the best Christmas present that he could ever receive. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful bride ever.

Kimberly couldn't have chosen a better dress even if she tried. She was dressed a pink silk evening gown. Unless you saw her up close, you'd think she was wearing a strapless dress because the spaghetti straps holding up the dress were very thin. Right before the wedding, she had a very difficult time deciding how she was going to wear her hair. But, Tommy was able to help her decide very quickly. He asked her to wear her hair in a voluminous bun, like she did at the winter formal.

"I think I married a princess," Tommy breathed not being able to take his eyes off her. Every stand of hair appeared to be in a smaller spiral shape than they were at the winter formal. Most of her hair was twisted into a bun. However, some of the curls in the front were hanging out near the front and even some curls in the back was hanging out.

"And I married Prince Charming," Kimberly purred turning to look at his appearance. A black suit, white dress shirt, green bow tie and dress vest, a sparkly red rose pin was pinned on the front of his jacket.

"I have the prefect honeymoon planned," Tommy declared as they walked through the mall.

All of the stores that they passed had a beautiful decorated Christmas tree sitting in the window, decorated with sparkly glass ornaments, multi-color lights, and a golden star at the top. However, the Hallmark store had a tree placed in the corner near its entrance covered with all Disney, The Peanuts, and all the other type of cute ornaments that that they had sold throughout the year. Sitting in center of north hall was a Santa sitting in a large chair with a long line of children waiting to sit on his lap and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. A photographer had their camera sat up in front of Santa where they were snapping pictures of each child. Some of the children were smiling the whole time they sat on his lap. While smaller children were screaming and crying. And the disappointed on their parents face when they saw a flashing light take place, knowing that they would have a picture of scared child meeting Santa for that year.

"Tommy, what exactly do you have planned?" Kimberly questioned.

"We're going to go buy a Christmas tree of our own," Tommy explained when they took a seat on the bench. "We're going to pick out what type of tree we want and also pick out items we want to decorate our tree with. We'll bring it home and put it in my...I mean our bedroom."

"But, you parents already have a Christmas tree up-"

"-my parents bought me a small Christmas tree to decorate each year. However, it got lost in one of our moves," Tommy interrupted when he draped his arm over her shoulders. "It's been a long time since I've had any decorations. But, I'm married now and I want to give you a good Christmas experience. I've also got some other things planned, but they are a surprise."

* * *

_Their wedding night went by quicker than he thought it would. When Tommy brought Kimberly home, he carried her up the stairs and in his bed room. She seemed to be pleased when she saw that he flipped the his bed room light on revealing engulfed of a warm yellow and orange coming from pink and white candles. And in a corner of the room was vase full of pink roses, that he had purchased her. It was safe to say that it went over well, because she kissed him on leaving a pair pink lip prints on his face. He never thought he'd see her look any gorgeous than she already was until she came back into the bed room after she removed her makeup and Jan helped her take her hair out of the voluminous bun._

_"Tommy, I can't reach the zipper," Kimberly announced when she walked back into his bedroom, shutting the door behind her. "Could you help me get out of my dress?"_

_"Sure," Tommy answered as he got out of bed, only wearing his boxer shorts. She turned around and he unzipped the dress. He watched as her dress fell to the floor. She threw it across the room and it landed on top of Tommy's tux and dress shirt. Then she stood before him in a pink silky strapless bra and matching panties._

_"Do, I look okay?" she asked when she turned around to face him. "I picked these out a Victoria's Secrets to surprise you on our wedding night."_

_"You look so...so...gorgeous," Tommy swooned as he started to drawl._

_Kimberly walked over to the closet and pulled out a black silk robe and a pink silk robe. "This is a wedding gift from me," she smiled laying the robes on the bed. _

* * *

Tommy laid on his soft feathery mattress, underneath a green comforter and white plaid comforter. Lying next to him was Kimberly, he gazed at her in beautiful and prefect body. Her head was resting on his chest, while her arm was resting on his chest with her fingers were pressing into his shoulder.

"I can finally stay with you all night," he whispered putting his arm around her when she moved closer to him and her stomach brushed up against his side.

"I love you," Kimberly mumbled in her sleep.

"I love you too," he whispered sleepily just a he kissed on the head and closed his eyes.

* * *

The sun light came shining through the open spaces of the window blinds, hitting Kimberly right in the face. She slowly opened her eyes, drowsily and lopped sided as she started smiling when she saw the green walls covered with power ranger posters and dozens of picture frame. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she smiled. From this point on, she'd be waking up next to Tommy each morning. Ever since she was born, she always woke up alone. Kimberly could remember having restless nights when she would wake up when she heard her parents yelling at each other. And then there was the six-month time frame when she would wake up after having nightmares about Harry. But, those days were over now.

"Good morning," Tommy greeting kissing her head. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," Kimberly answered greeting him with a smile.

"After breakfast, we'll go to the mall and pick out our Christmas tree," Tommy reminded her. "We can get any tree you want and pick out any type of decorations we want. And if you want, we can go buy stuff our new dorm room."

"What kind of tree do you want?" Kimberly asked. "I bet you want a real tree, like everyone else-"

"-Kim, it's okay if you want an artificial tree," he assured as he got out of bed. "Every year 91 billion Christmas trees go up and only 19 percent of them are real trees."

"Really?" she asked raising her eye brows.

"I'm serious," Tommy vowed when he put on a black tee shirt. "We can get a tree in any color."

"I've always wanted a white tree," Kimberly confessed as she slipped on her pink robe.

"So, have I," Tommy admitted walking over to his closet. He carefully pulled out plastic tub with ornaments that they had collected over the past few years. "And we can finally put our ornaments on *our* tree this year."

"What are you adding our collection this year?" Kimberly questioned taking a seat next to him.

"I'm glad that you've asked," Tommy grinned as he opened the tub and pulled out a small card board box. Inside the box was a dark pink heart ornament. In the center it had _"First Christmas as the Oliver's 1999,"_ written out in white. "I had this one custom made."

"Tommy, it's beautiful," Kimberly cried. "I love it!"

"I was hoping you would," Tommy said when they carefully put it back in the box. "I was hoping we could put it on our Christmas tree every year-"

"-you know we will," Kimberly interrupted giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And we'll put all the ornaments that you gave me the last two Christmas' too."

She turned and looked inside the tub. Inside laid a pink pterodactyl and a green dragon glass ornament, that he had gotten her back in 1997, when they got back together. And then there was the pink fire bird and the white tiger he got her the previous year.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I got two more ornaments for you to add to your collection!" Tommy realized when he handed her a pink gift bag.

"I bet I know what they are," Kimberly smiled when she opened the bag and pulled out a card board box. She opened the open and there was a white falcon and a pink crane ornament inside.

"Do you like them?" Tommy asked.

"I love them," Kimberly expressed when she carefully put them back in the box. "We now have all our zords completed."

"Maybe, we should add a green ranger, white ranger, and pink ranger ornament to the collection," Tommy suggested when he opened his closet and got out khakis, a black tee shirt, and a tan shirt. "But, I don't know about the red zeo ranger."

"Red was one of your colors and you were on the zeo team," Kimberly reminded him when she opened her suit case. She unfolded a neatly pressed off light pink tee shirt, jeans, and a pink plaid flannel shirt. "I don't mind if you add it to our collection-"

"-I didn't like the star on my helmet," Tommy interrupted. "And it was also during the time Harry wrote-"

"-I don't remind if you add it to the collection," Kimberly repeated taking hold of his hand. "And Harry's history now. Remember, we tricked him and dozens of pieces of his stone body is laying under water in that cave."

"If you insist, I will get it," Tommy agreed giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Kimberly always loved shopping. She always loved heading straight towards the lacy and silky bedding supplies when she was buying a new comforter for her room. And Tommy always liked to go look at camouflage or dragon themes when he was going to purchase a new comforter. Those times were over now they were both married. Shopping for a new comforter and items for their dorm room was much easier than they ever dreamed it would be. They found a night sky comforter with pink cranes and white falcons printed all over it. The comforter even came with two matching pillow cases. One had white falcons and the other had the pink cranes. In addition to the pillow cases, it also came with a set of curtains. Both of them really wanted their ranger colors to be present in their room. So, they agreed to have plaid pink, white, and green sheets, a pink heart shaped rug in the dorm room, a green bath rug, a pink bath mat, and a white shower curtain. And when they saw welcome mats were being sold and could be customized, you'd better believe that they purchased a green mat which had "Oliver" in the middle in pink and white letters.

When they returned home, both of them were very pleased with the tree with its decorations that they had purchased, a white tree, pink tinsel, green and red lights, a pink heart tree topper, and a pink, green, white, and black plaid tree skirt. All of the ornaments were in the ranger colors. Half of the ornaments that they had picked out were round orbs and the other half were heart shaped.

"Ready, to put up our tree?" Tommy asked placing the shopping bags next to their dresser. "I know we're going to have fun decorating it."

"Tommy, I've never really got to have fun decorating a tree," Kimberly confessed as she hung her head. "My father was always entering a contest to see who had the best Christmas tree in Angel Grove. He won for several years in a row. All of the ornaments had to be hung with the hook or the loop on a certain branch of the tree. He once let me hang one ornament on a tree. It was a snowman ornament, but it broke-"

"-what happened?" Tommy interrupted putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I put it on the near the edge of a branch and the hook broke," Kimberly sighed. "It hit the floor and shattered. My father told me that ornaments had to hanging in the at the edge of every branch, otherwise, they would fall off and break. I never got to decorate a tree again, because he lost the contest."

"This is our tree," he assured her. "I'm not going to get mad if an ornament break. We're putting the tree up to have fun not to compete with anyone. You can place an ornament where ever you like on the tree."

"Remember back in 1995, when I couldn't hang up the mistletoe and you hung it up for me?" Kimberly asked.

"I remember it really well," Tommy grinned when he hung up a small stick of red berries above their bedroom door. "Remember we kept getting interrupted and then on the third time we were finally able to kiss."

"How could I forget that?" Kimberly answered with a smile. She walked over to the mistletoe and stood directly under it. "We won't have any interruptions now."

Tommy stood underneath the mistletoe and cupped his hands around Kimberly's face. His lips touched her and sparks flew in all directions. The world slowly began to disappear around them, along with their fears, anxieties, and problems. Soft, gentle, and slow; he tasted like hot chocolate on cold afternoon. She never knew that a kiss could be so electrifying. He pulled her closer to him, their kiss deepened with more love. A smile appeared on both of their faces as they pulled apart.

"You taste like hot chocolate," Kimberly stated gazing into his eyes.

"I did," he confessed. "I bought some peppermint hot chocolate and regular hot chocolate. I could decide which one to get so I got both-"

"-I'm fine with just the regular hot chocolate," Kimberly interrupted. "You didn't have to go to all of that trouble-"

"-Kim, it's part of my other surprise for you," Tommy quickly explained as he stripped out of his clothes and slipped on his black silk robe. "Go, get change into your pink robe and meet me in the main bathroom upstairs."

* * *

Prefect soapy sparkly orbs nearly reached the rim of the Jacuzzi. Tommy watched the multicolored bubbles float on top of the lukewarm water. He couldn't help from noticing that there were pink bubbles which was big surprise to him, but he was satisfied since that was Kimberly's favorite color. He thought of the prefect name for those bubbles, Pink Princess Kimberly. Then he thought for a minute. Maybe princess wasn't the right term since Kimberly was now his wife. So, if she was once a princess, she would now be queen and he'd be the king. Just the thought of that made him smile, his queen.

Meanwhile, Kimberly neatly folded up her clothes and laid them back in the suitcase. Keeping her clothes looking neat and wrinkle free was at the top of her agenda. She finally reached her happily ever after of her princess story of marrying her prince charming. But, in the back of her head she could her father saying _"If your parents' divorce, you are cursed and will be divorced too." _He used to say that to her a lot when him and her mother were filling for divorce. Both Caroline and Andrew's parents were divorced and they were now divorced. But, they were both remarried. So, why wouldn't that fear be present inside her. Tommy's had two sets of grandparents who weren't divorced and his parents weren't divorced, so maybe they'd have a better chance of staying married. No matter what it took, she was going to prove her father wrong. She slipped on her pink robe and headed to the main bathroom.

"Hey, Beautiful," Tommy greeted when she stepped into the bathroom. "Are you ready to get in the tub?"

A whole jacuzzi tub full of bubble bath and pink rose petals, just for the two of them to soak in. At the rim of the tub sat two travel mugs. One was black and it said "_Mr. Oliver_," in pink writing; the other one was pink and said "_Mrs. Oliver_," in black writing. He had really out done himself.

"Tommy, let me go grab a swimsuit," Kimberly stated. "Or I can even wear a bikini if you want me too."

Just as she was about walk into the hallway, a black robe flew over her head and a few inches outside the bathroom door. "Don't worry about going back to get a swimsuit," Tommy said as he started to walk over to Kimberly in his nude form. "You can just remove your robe and get in the Jacuzzi with me."

"Tommy are you sure?" Kimberly asked as she removed her robe.

"Kimberly, I'm sure," Tommy promised when he picked up the robe and threw it on top of his. "I think you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Tommy carefully lifted Kimberly over the rim of the Jacuzzi and climbed in after her. He stretched out and rested his back against rim of the tub. Kimberly took a seat in his lap and also stretched out, resting her back against his chest. Tommy handed her the pink mug and he grabbed his black mug. They posed their mugs for a toast. "Here's to having a happy, healthy, and successful marriage with my best friend," Tommy said looking down into Kimberly's doe eyes.

"I am all for those things," Kimberly purred as their mugs clicked together.

* * *

Warm milk, sugar, and cocoa, sometimes the simple ingredients could actually be the best. Its dark rich taste coats her tongue thickly before it started flow down her throat. The top swirled with a white milk like foam, spotted from cocoa powder could easily pass as a polka dot. If she didn't know better, she'd say it smelled like Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory.

"This is better than champagne," Kimberly smiled taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

"I'm glad," Tommy answered laying his mug on the rim of the tub. He pulled the shower curtain shut and wrapped his arms around her waist. "When I looked for it at the shopping center, they were all sold out. But, I know that you like hot chocolate and thought it would be the prefect substitute on cold day. Angel Grove's weather normally doesn't get down to 40-degree weather. I knew you were hoping to get outside and lounge around in my pool, so this was the closest thing I could-"

"-Tommy, it's prefect," Kimberly assured him. "I always love soaking in a jacuzzi with you."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I looked on the internet and saw that 91 billion Christmas trees go up each year. 81% are artificial and the 19% put up a real tree. **

**I saw video on YouTube where Jason David Frank stated Zeo was his least favorite season of power rangers because he did not like the star on his helmet. **


	17. An Oliver Christmas Part 2

The Streetlight were hazy, due to the light snow fall. It almost felt like Hawaiian shaved ice, only thinner and without the syrup. Large blankets of icing were caking everything that it landed on. Each snow flake that fell on the ground seemed shapeless. But, if you caught one snowflake, you could actually see that it really did have a shape. The wind was whispering as snow fell like birthday confetti on Jan's winter toboggan as she walked down the street. Taking deep breaths against the cold numbing air, she blinked as frost was kissing her face.

Finally, after a long walk five-minute walk to grocery, she reached her house. When she walked inside, she found the house was much warmer than it was outside. She put her two grocery sacks on the table and took a seat in the recliner as the furnace kicked on.

"I see that you are back," James said when he walked down stairs. "How's the weather like?"

"It's really cold," Jan informed. "But, I've heard that the snow plow man is supposed to get out to plow the roads this afternoon."

"At least we'll be able to get out when we need to," James answered when he took a seat on the couch. "I just got a call from Markus; we are still going to have our Christmas party tonight. Everyone is going to be cooking something to bring to the party. I said that we'd bake cookies."

"James, I bought several jars of frosting and all of the ingredients while I was out," Jan said when James took a seat next to her. "I also bought extra cookie dough, frosting, and sprinkles. Tommy requested it. He says Kimberly didn't get to enjoy baking Christmas cookies. Once when her mother bought cookie dough, he threw it out and said people only liked homemade cookies."

"Are you kidding me?" James gasped.

"No, I'm not," Jan confessed as she just hung her head. "When her father threw out the cookie dough, Andrew and Caroline started to make homemade cookies. They wouldn't let Kimberly take part. Andrew told her that cookies had to be cut perfectly with a cookie cutter, otherwise, it would crumble in the oven. When she learned that we were going to bake cookies, she mentioned to him that she'd love to take part in baking cookies."

"I always did think her parents were very selfish people," James commented putting an arm around his wife. "What kind of person goes off and leaves their child so they can start a new life."

"I never met her father, but I never really did like her mother," Jan added. "How could a mother hide she's dating someone from her child until she is engaged and is going to move to Paris with him? She didn't even give her daughter a chance to know Pierre. And what's worse she disowned her daughter due to what happened down in Florida."

"Some people are just like that," James stated planting a kiss on her cheek. "I just hope we can be good in-laws to her. I've always wanted a daughter."

"I've loved Kimberly as if she was my daughter after Tommy started bring her home with him over school holidays," Jan answered with a smile. "We could never find anyone better to be married to our son."

* * *

Meanwhile, a bite of cold wind had crept under Kimberly's pink night gown. As she started to shiver, Tommy turned over and spooned her up his arms. Within seconds, his body had molded into hers, sharing his body heat as well as his own heart. She couldn't believe just two years ago; she swore that she'd never let another boy get close to her. But, after the right boy had come back into her life all of that had changed. Since then, Tommy was the only flower in the meadow for her.

It had only been nearly two weeks since she had married Tommy. Sleeping and waking up next to him each day, were two major spot lights of her new everyday life.

"It's a cold winter day," Tommy whispered giving her a kiss on the neck. "If it wasn't for my father hosting the Christmas party, I'd vote to stay in bed all day and just hold you."

"As much as I'd second that, we can't," Kimberly answered when she turned over to face Tommy. "Jan and James have already told us that their co-workers want to meet their new daughter-in law."

"I can't complain about that," Tommy gushed when his feet hit the floor. "I always did love having a chance to show my beautiful and loving girlfriend off to my parents' friends. Now I can say you're my wife now."

* * *

The moment Tommy and Kimberly slide into their chairs, they were served a huge plate of food. Scrambled Eggs, bacon, hash browns, and biscuits. The bowl full of freshly cooked homemade biscuits would keep everyone in the home going for week, if not longer. Beside each plate was glass of freshly made orange juice.

"I've got Cinnamon buns cooking in the oven," Jan said when she took a seat at the table next to James. "And there is plenty of food if anyone wants seconds."

Kimberly popped a piece of bacon into her mouth. As she started chewing, the bacon broke over her tongue, crunchy, salty, and crisp. If she didn't know better, she'd say the bacon's flavor was almost like a bomb, which was exploding in every right way. More pieces of bacon sat in the frying pan in crispy like waves.

"I just love your cooking," Kimberly compliment taking a sip of juice. "My parents could cook, but nowhere as near as good as you two."

"Did I tell you that Tommy is an excellent cook?" Jan revealed with a smile.

"Really?!" Kimberly gasped as she placed her hand on top of Tommy's. "He never told me he could cook?"

"He's been cooking since he was twelve," James said. "His mother had gallbladder surgery that summer and I couldn't take off work to take care of her. So, before she had surgery, Tommy expressed an interest in wanting to learn to cook to help out with the meals."

"Sounds like something he'd do," Kimberly purred giving Tommy a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, mom can we soak in the Jacuzzi?" Tommy asked. "After we soak we're going to lay down and take a nap."

"As long as you allow enough time to get your showers and time to get dressed for the party," Jan answered. "The party starts at 2:30."

* * *

Kimberly walked into her room and got black garment sack that was hanging in the front of her closet. She had just gotten the dress for the party during her last shopping trip and she couldn't wait to show it to Tommy. A pair pink sling back high heels were sitting on the floor. Normally, she would be curling her hair for the party, but she couldn't find the prefect hair style. When she asked Tommy to help her find one, he just told her to wear it loose since that was how he liked it best.

In the meantime, Tommy paced his room in his party clothes, which consisted of khakis, a black tee shirt, and a classic green cable sweater. At least this was the first time his parents didn't make him wear an ugly Christmas suit. Until he was about 13, his parents always loved to wear matching outfits to their Christmas party. The last time he went to a Christmas party his parents picked out green suits with candy canes printed on them. And James had even found green ties with candy canes on them for him and Tommy to wear. Tommy always though Jan had the better end of the bargain because she just wore a white button-down shirt with her outfit. And to make matters much worse, they had won the ugly Christmas outfit contest for several years in a role.

"I still can't believe my parents still have those pictures of our matching ugly Christmas outfits hanging on their bedroom wall," he thought when he took a seat on his bed. "At least Kimberly is the only one who has seen them."

"Tommy, I've got my dress," Kimberly announced when she walked in the room.

"What does it look like?" Tommy hinted.

After laying the garment bag on the bed, Kimberly carefully unzipped it, revealing a pink silk knee length A-line dress. It had a semi-heart shaped neck and very thin spaghetti straps holding up the dress.

"I can't wait to see what it looks like on you," Tommy purred.

"You'll have to wait a little bit," Kimberly stated when she picked up the dress headed into their bathroom. "I've got to put my make up on first. But, I may need you to zip up my dress."

* * *

Kimberly stood in front of her the bathroom mirror as she finished putting applying pink rouge to her checks. Having Tommy around when she got ready was huge benefit because he always let her know if she had put on enough make up. And she couldn't forget that she didn't have to sit around on special occasions holding a dress up to her chest if she couldn't reach the zipper or laces in the back.

"Tommy, could you zip up my dress?" Kimberly asked as she held the dress against her chest.

"Of course," Tommy answered with a smile. He walked up behind her and zipped up the back of the dress.

"So, what do you think?" Kimberly asked.

At last, Tommy was able to get a view of dress. Her dress was formed fitted, which hugged her body until it reached her waist. At the waist it started to flare out. He couldn't help from staring at the cleavage that the dress provided. He watched as she spun around to model in it and he immediately noticed that the back of the dress plunged until it reached her spinal column. It was surprising how those tiny spaghetti straps were able to hold the dress up.

"Tommy, what do you think?" Kimberly repeated as she finished spinning around.

He stood there still unable to speak. All he could do was just give off a weak was such a big deal that could make him so tongued tied? He had seen her in all types of clothing before and now that he was married to her, he was seeing her in undergarments and even without clothes. And no matter how he saw her, she was still the most beautiful girl there ever was.

"Tommy are you okay?" Kimberly asked in a worried tone.

"Yes," Tommy finally answered. "You are so beautiful and I can't wait to show you off to my parents co-workers."

* * *

Three long tables sat in the Oliver's dining room, which were loaded with all kinds of foods that you can think of. Yeast rolls, fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, green beans, corn on the cob, freshly baked pepperoni pizza, spaghetti, lasagna, homemade chili, homemade vegetable soup, grilled cheese sandwiches, salads, chocolate cake, cherry pie, Christmas cookies, cheese cake, apple strudels, lemon tarts, and even homemade ice-cream.

"So, this is your new daughter in law?" asked a woman when Kimberly took a seat next to Tommy. "So, tell us how did you meet?"

"We met in high school," Kimberly quickly said.

This woman was attractive, she was tall and very skinny. Her dirty blonde hair was down to her chin. And it was obvious she was into fashion. She was dressed in a red dress that came down to her thighs. A black belt was around her waist and white fur was around each sleeve and around her skirt. She wore a pair black stockings and very fancy black dress boots that came up to her knees. Even though she was very attractive, she was not very friendly. She kept her eyes locked on Kimberly. No smile on her face. All she did was roll her eyes very so often and give her a mean glare.

"I was asking Tommy?" the woman said in a sweet voice. "I should have addressed it at him. So, Tommy, how did you meet this girl?"

"We met in high school," Tommy answered. "It was actually on my first day at Angel Grove. She was the first person I met. She asked me if I would like to meet after school. And I went and felt like I was a part of the group."

"So, how long did it take you to ask her out?"

"Miranda, Tommy is about to get to that part," Jan stated when she took a pan of rolls out of the oven.

"It took me a few months," Tommy admitted placing his arm around Kimberly's shoulder. "We were having a dance at school. And I spent a lot of time at the lake. Mostly to practice what I was going to say to Kim when I asked her out-"

"-any other reasons?" Miranda interrupted as she rolled her eyes. "I heard you didn't get make the school wrestling team-"

"-Miranda!" Jan shouted slamming the pan of rolls on the counter. "He does not need to be reminded of that. He remembers it very well and you don't have to remind him. If you say something else disrespectful, I am going to ask you to leave."

"Anyway, Kimberly came to the lake to see me. And we both kissed. We both had been wanting to kiss for a long time. And finally, I was able to ask her to be my date to the dance. Then we started dating. We dated in high school and college."

"I hear both of you attend MIT," Miranda remarked as she rolled her eyes at Kimberly. "My nephew claims that his best friend Harry broke you both up by writing break up letters to you two."

"Yes, that did happen," Tommy confessed pulling Kimberly closer to him. "Harry was very good a forgery. But, we found out the truth behind the letters. They were sent on the same day and said the exact same thing. We both decided to be friends again. Nether one of us knew anyone else on campus and since we were both really good friends we spent all our time together. Eventually, we decided to date again. We dated for a year and a half. Finally, on valentine's day, I popped the question and she said yes."

"I'd love to hear more, but I've got to leave," Miranda lied as she got up and left her plate full of food laying on the table. "I have to be somewhere."

"Is everything okay?" Jan asked.

"My husband Andrew's got a flat tire and he needs me to come gets him," Miranda said grabbing her coat. "I hope you all have a good party."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Who do you think Miranda is? What does she have against Kimberly? Do you have any idea what Andrew's last name is? Find out in the next chapter!**


	18. Imperfections and Flaws

Kimberly could remember her child hood days when her mother used to read her fairytales before she went to bed. She could remember asking her mother when she was six or seven if stories like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, and Aladdin could happen in real life. Her mother told her that they were just stories that the author came up with that would make a good story for people to enjoy reading. But, Caroline told her that the only thing that happened to real people and story book characters was that some day when they grew up, they would meet the someone and they would fall in love.

She asked her mother how she met her father. So, her mother told her the story about how they met. During their Freshmen year, they had most of their classes together and they even had to sit next to each other in English class. They started talking and became really good friends. A few months into the year, Andrew asked Caroline if she'd date him. And she said yes, of course! Caroline went on about how much she knew he was the prefect boy for her. They dated all through high school and they got engaged on their graduation day. About six months later they got married. They had been married for only seven months and they learned the Caroline was pregnant with Kimberly.

However, Andrew and Caroline's marriage began to fall apart, when Kimberly was in seventh grade. Caroline was chosen to be a fashion designer for the Runway Fashion, a fashion company that was well known in Angel Grove. She was gone all the time to attend fashion shows and red-carpet premieres. But, she could remember the night her mom came home after a fashion show. Andrew confronted her and said he learned that she was also asked to be model. When the divorce was final, she was asked which parents she wanted to live with and she chose to stay with her mother. Ever since then, she did not see her father very often.

He didn't show up for the wedding, but neither Tommy or Kimberly sent him an invitation anyway. And it was the same way with her mother and step-father. Andrew knew about their marriage. But, he learned about it from his new wife Miranda who he had married a week after the Oliver's Christmas party. And he even sent Kimberly an e-mail.

_Dear Kimberly,_

_My wife, Miranda was at the Oliver's Christmas party. She didn't come to the party to spend time with her co-workers. Instead, she came to find out who find out who Tommy Oliver had married. I told Miranda when she started working at Angel Grove Hospital, that she was to get close to Jan Oliver. For one reason and one reason only. On her first day of work, she came home and told me that Tommy Oliver was attending MIT and a friend from school was there with him. Back two years ago, Jan told Miranda that she was excited that you were coming home for Christmas with Tommy. She said that you hadn't seen your father since your parents' divorce and your mother had married a French Painter went off and left you. Let me tell you something, the reason why your mother and I got a divorce was because she became an art model for Pierre Dumas. Yes, the guy she married. She didn't want you to know she cheated on me. So, she lied to you and told you she was dating other men. She dated Pierre the whole time. _

_Let me warn you that when people get married for the first time, their marriage always ends in divorce. All men are the same. They want a prefect woman. Tommy is no different. He wants a trophy wife that he can show off. And he wants a prefect wife, one who can give him anything he wants. He only fell in love with you because you are good looking and attractive. But, if he's smart he will realize that marrying you was the biggest mistake of his life. I know that because that is how I felt about your mother. Don't say I didn't warn you when Tommy falls in love with another woman and tells you that he is in love with someone else. Don't say I didn't warn you and don't come crying to me when he leaves you. But, I have nothing to worry about because Miranda goes out of her way to please me. She's prefect, she wears the right type of clothes with no wrinkles, applies her make-up perfectly, everyone hair in her head is in place, she goes to tanning beds, nail salons, and puts everything away very nicely. And it is important that you look nice on the college campus too._

_Your father _

_PS everyone who have parents who are divorced are cursed with the same fate. _

Maybe her father was right about marriage. Her father's parents were divorced and even her mother's parents were divorced. She remembered during her health class; the teacher asked the class to raise their hand if their parents were divorced. At least half of the class raised their hands. She wondered how her mother's marriage with Pierre was? But, after she got back with Tommy, they decided to have nothing else to do with her.

On the other hand, maybe she stood a better chance of not getting a divorce. Both sets of Tommy's grandparents weren't divorced and his parents were living a happy life together. If Tommy could come from a background like that, maybe things could be different. She put the e-mail away in her purse and opened her suitcase. She had to find an outfit that looked neatly folded and no wrinkles. Most of her clothes were in Tommy's truck. So, she'd have to make do with the few outfits that she had in her suitcase. It was always a long drive back to college and they always had to stop and rest in a hotel every night. Kimberly started to go through her suitcase which and pulled out a dark pink juicy couture velour tracksuit and a solid light pink long sleeve tee shirt.

Tommy let out a yawn and noticed Kimberly was out of bed and was heading straight to the bathroom to get dressed. He couldn't help but notice that she was acting ever since they left Angel Grove to return to Boston. All he knew was that he'd never believe her when if she told him who she thought Miranda was.

* * *

Several cardboard boxes with "Tommy and Kimberly Oliver" written on it with black felt-marker, suitcases, and boxes of pictures frames were placed on the floor of their new dorm room. A double bed was sitting in the middle against the right side of the wall. In the back of the room was a large window with closed light grey window blinds. Below the window was a window seat and it could even be used a day bed.

_"I've had enough!" shouted a woman. "I'm filling for a divorce!"_

_"If you weren't so messy, we wouldn't have fought all the time!" screamed a man. _

_"What do you expect?!" shouted the woman. "You took up all the space in our dorm and I had nowhere to put my stuff."_

_"That's a lie!" hissed the man. _

Jan stepped out of the room and watched a dark-haired man throw a glass vase outside of the dorm room. Within seconds it hit the wall and shattered into many pieces.

"That was the vase cost money!" shouted a blonde-haired woman. "And you are going to replace it!"

"I'm not replacing anything!" screamed the man.

The blonde-haired woman had walked out of the dorm room with suitcases and all of her belongings. "I'm leaving you and I'm not coming back!" she warned. "I'm moving in with my best friend like I should have done in the first place."

"What are you doing?!" asked the man. "We can work things out?"

"Johnny, we've tried so many times," the woman said wiping tearing from her face. "You never want to try."

"Julie, I love you," Johnny cried. "Please don't leave."

"I'm sorry, Johnny! "Julie apologized as she walked down the hall and turned the corner. "I'm filing for a divorce!"

_"What's going on here!" _

_"Mrs. Bidwell, we were having one of our fights," Julie declared._

_"All you two have done last semester is fight and disturbing all of the other couples!" Mrs. Bidwell screamed. " You are the only couple in Dillard Hall who fight all the time! And I hear you two are throwing glass objects outside your dorm room again. This is the third time this has happened. I told you both that if it happened again, both of you would be expelled-"_

_"-but, it's not what you think!" Julie interrupted._

_"Julie, I've heard that you've been causing trouble for the other couples!" Mrs. Bidwell announced. "I want you to go downstairs and wait for me. After I bring Johnny downstairs, we will be visiting the dean of the school. I've gotten other complaints against you two." _

* * *

Jan walked back inside the dorm room and closed the door. Tommy and Kimberly had finished putting their new sheets and new comforter on their bed. She opened a suit case and Kimberly started to put hers and Tommy's clothes away in their closet.

"At least you two won't have to listen to them fighting every night," Jan said taking a sigh of relief. "If they were behaving like that, they should have been expelled a long time ago."

"Sounds like those two should never have married," Kimberly added.

"At least that won't be us," Tommy assured his mother when he put his arm around Kimberly. "All married couples have disagreements off and on. But, even if I was mad at Kimberly, I'd never throw a glass at her or harm her in anyway. I love her way too much."

"I know you love her, Tommy," Jan smiled as she hugged both of them.

"I love your son more than he knows," Kimberly stated as she started to hang up hers and Tommy's clothes away in the closet.

"Tommy, are you sure that you didn't want to return to Angel Grove?" Jan asked.

"Mom, Kim and I had already signed up for our classes," Tommy answered. "And we both had already paid for them. There was no way we could back out."

"Well, I better go catch my flight back to Angel Grove," Jan announced as she started to walk out of their dorm. "You two take care of each other and have a good semester."

* * *

"Beautiful, what would you like to do about dinner?" Tommy questioned when they finished putting their groceries in the freezer and refrigerator. "It's been a long busy day and I'm too tired to cook anything. Are you in the mood for Pizza?"

"Sure," Kimberly answered.

"I'll order us a pizza from the Papa Johns on campus and I will go pick it up since it is only a short distance from our dorm room," Tommy decided when he pulled out his cellphone. "Same as usual, hand tossed sausage and an order of cheese sticks?"

"Sure, that sounds great," Kimberly answered when she went to put up hygiene items in the bathroom.

She could recall when she was little that her father used to tell her _"Everything you put in away in the closet must be put in a very good straight line, otherwise people will complain of how you put in little effort."_

Many times, Kimberly tried talking with her mother about her father while they were all still living under the same roof. Caroline just told her that Andrew was the one who ran the house. Finally, she just told her, _"Your father works in a sporting goods store. He knows how to put things away and how things should be. I'm a fashion designer and I model in my newly designed clothes. No one wants a slob; they want you to look your best. Just something a little uneven won't cut it. Now, I never want to hear you question your father's or my opinions. We know what is best, you don't."_

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Tommy and Kimberly had moved into their new dorm. Tommy loved the fact that he didn't have to say good bye to Kimberly when it was time to return to the dorms before curfew. It was also nice to have someone in the dorm with him, because at times it could be lonely being in the dorm alone. However, he noticed that Kimberly had been acting even more strange ever since they moved into their dorm room. Not only was she wanting her clothes to be neatly pressed off, she was going to nail salons every week on campus, she was waking up two hours early just to get a shower and get ready for class. And now she was getting on him. They over slept on their first day of class and only had an hour and twenty minutes to get ready. It was his fault because he had forgotten to set the alarm. Tommy had suggested to Kimberly that she could start showering together every day. But, she didn't seem to take it well. She told him it wouldn't work. He asked her how she knew it wouldn't work when they had never even tried it before. That was the wrong thing to say because she told him that her parents had done it a few times and they complained over how little space there was in the shower, her father was hogging all the hot water, and her mother didn't have a chance to rinse her hair out before the water got icy cold. So, he let her take the first shower and he put some waffles in their toaster since they didn't have a time to go eat breakfast in the cafeteria or at one of the restaurants on campus. However, when he got back he noticed that she was wearing a pink long sleeve quick dry long sleeve workout shirt and a pink satin adidas tracksuit since she couldn't find anything that was already pressed off.

He could remember that afternoon, they came back to their dorm and Kimberly found his pajamas laying on the floor and had noticed that his clothes weren't neatly hung up in the closet. She was even frustrated if things weren't in a straight even line in the refrigerator, freezer, or bathroom closet. He kept telling her that everything was fine and not to worry about it. But, she always told him that they weren't had to be prefect. Every time he asked why, she just told him that he wouldn't understand.

They did run errands for each other often. Anytime, Kimberly was gone, Tommy just watched TV or was on the computer. But, when he was running an errand for Kimberly, he'd often find her reapplying make up, using a curling iron, or ironing clothes.

As Tommy laid in bed, he pulled Kimberly close as she started to shiver in her sleep. She kept mentioning her parents and the name Miranda. Then he realized that she was acting strange could be connected to how her parents raised her and how about an e-mail she refused to show him. When they woke up the following, he'd address the issue. But, for now he wasn't feeling too well. Maybe, he was just stressed and worried. He had felt a little sick to his stomach before he went to bed. For the time being, he let out a yawn and went back to sleep. Little did he know, the following morning Kimberly would be taking care of him.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Do you think Kimberly will finally tell Tommy about her father? I wasn't going to reveal this until the next chapter, but I feel like I need to foreshadow an event. Tommy will be ill and Kimberly will be taking care of him. On top of that schools will be canceled due to snow? How will she deal with taking care of Tommy while he's sick and dealing with her secret? What will make her confess her secret? Find out in the next chapter!**


	19. Snow Day

Waking up exactly at 5:00 AM and getting ready even though it was still dark, was how Kimberly had been starting off her day for nearly the last few weeks. True, she admitted to herself that she could still be cuddling with Tommy and getting an extra hour and half of sleep. But, her father's words from the e-mail were still fresh in her mind._ "All men want a prefect wife who can give them anything they want. They want a woman who wears the right kind of clothes, no wrinkles, puts their make up on perfectly, every hair is in place, goes to tanning beds and nail salons, and puts everything away perfectly. It's important to also look good on the college campus too." _Keeping Tommy was at the top of her agenda. She had already lost him once due to Harry's jealously and she wasn't about to let it happen again, due to her not trying to be what every man would want "a prefect wife".

She walked over to the window to take a quick peak at the lit-up MIT campus. The previous day, a heavy snowfall was forecasted for Boston Massachusetts. All of their professors had told them that if it snowed, to tune into MIT radio station and listen for school closures. "Please don't let there be any snow," Kimberly prayed as she opened the blinds.

But, she was in for a surprise. The whole campus landscape looked as if it was a newly started painting. Most of the canvas was white, as if it was waiting for the artist to pick up a paint brush and begin painting a masterpiece. The blanket of snow that was resting on the sidewalks had footprints crisscrossing each other, while several of the janitors where shoving snow off the sidewalks. Other than the brown tree trunks the only color showing was the reddish-purple lampposts giving off a warm glow of light.

Kimberly walked over to her sparkly pink radio and flipped the one switch. Then she tuned into the MIT radio station.

_"All classes on the Massachusetts Institution of Technology campus have been canceled," announced the spokesman. "It is bitter cold outside and all students are advised to stay indoors as much as possible. If you should need to go outside, we recommend that you dress in layers and bundle up."_

"I guess we're going to be in here most of the day," Kimberly declared when she turned off the radio.

_"Maybe, it's a good thing class are canceled," Tommy answered in a weak voice._

"Tommy, are you okay?" Kimberly asked in concerned voice as she laid out a dark pink flannel shirt, a pink tee shirt and a pair of jeans on the bed.

"I'm just not feeling well this morning," Tommy replied.

He slowly climbed out of bed and head to the bathroom. Tommy staggered as he took each step to the bathroom. With every step he took, he felt his stomach aching even more than it did when he got out of bed. Drops of cold sweat was running down his face and he started to shiver. He kept swallowing hard, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop a warm feeling rising through his chest. Just as he stepped into the bathroom felt a bitter taste at the back of his mouth. He barely made it the toilet before he emptied his stomach.

_"Tommy, are you okay?!" Kimberly cried. "I couldn't help from noticing that you were shaking all over and you looked as if you were going to collapse."_

"I just feel sick," Tommy answered as he got undressed and headed to the shower. "I was going to take my shower and then I was going back to bed."

"I could tell from the moment that you woke up that you were sick," Kimberly started while she watched him weakly step into the shower. "Do you want me to get in with you?"

"Sure," Tommy smiled.

Kimberly quickly threw off her night gown and grabbed some shower gel and some wash clothes; then she climbed in the tub after Tommy.

* * *

For years, Kimberly had believed showering with her future husband would be nothing but trouble. When she got engaged to Tommy, she promised herself that she would never bathe with him. There were often times when Caroline and Andrew over slept and were going to be late for work. And she would wake up when she heard her father say _"Great, we're running late. I guess we're going to have to shower together to save time."_ Her mother would get angry and tell him _"This wouldn't have happened if you sat the alarm clock or we went to bed early."_ That was always her alarm clock because that happened almost daily because they fought every night and they'd be arguing at 5:30 AM, just an hour before her alarm clock would wake her up to get ready for school. She could remember hearing them argue the whole time they were in the shower.

_"Andrew, you are hogging all of the warm water!"_

_"What do you expect me to do, there is little space in this shower."_

_"By the time I'm ready to wash my hair, the water will be icy cold."_

_"Caroline, that isn't my problem is it?!"_

_"Give me the shampoo bottle now!"_

_"I need to wash my hair!"_

_"You can have it when I'm done with it."_

_"I don't care, I want it right now!"_

However, showering with Tommy was a totally different experience. All she did was get the water as warm as she possibly could and let Tommy get under the spray since he was sick. But, surprisingly, he stepped back and allowed her room to get under the water with him. While they were washing off, Tommy was having trouble washing his back and she offered to wash it for him. He smiled and handed her his wash cloth and she washed his back. Before she knew it the words came out of her mouth, _"Do you want me to shampoo your hair?"_ Tommy didn't even give her answer, he just squatted down and smiled. As she was working the shampoo into his scalp, he asked her if he could wash her back and shampoo her hair. That totally caught her off guard because she wasn't expect that and she wasn't even sick. But, she handed him her wash cloth and he gently washed her back using easy and gentle stokes. Surprisingly, she found out that he did a much better job at washing her back than she ever could.

"Beautiful, can you hand me your shampoo?" Kimberly turned around and saw Tommy with shampoo still in his hair. "Aren't you going to rinse your hair first?"

"Yes," Tommy replied when she handed him her lavender shampoo bottle. "I was wanting to shampoo your hair first. You'll understand my reason for waiting for you once I finish shampooing your hair."

Tommy squirted shampoo into her hair and started gently massage it into her scalp. To her disbelief, she found it to be relaxing as if she was at the beauty shop and had a beautician washing her hair. He was so easy and took his time and made sure he got shampoo worked into her part of her hair even the long ends. When she showered alone, she was always in a hurry and would sometimes, miss some of the long ends of her hair.

"Kim, I'm finished," Tommy purred. "We can stand underneath the spray."

"Do you want to go first, or do you want to?" Kimberly asked when she turned around to face him. "It won't make a difference to me."

"Go get under the spray," Tommy instructed. "And then turn around to face me."

"Tommy, what do you have planned?" Kimberly wondered when she turned around to face him.

He didn't answer. All he did was walk underneath the spray and pulled her into a tight hug. Kimberly laid her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Waves of heat went through Tommy's blood, drops of cold sweat was running down his face, his eyes were sunken and he ached all over. After Kimberly helped him get dressed into a green tee shirt and a pair of black and white checked pajama pants, he climbed back in bed and plopped his head on the pillow. Kimberly placed a cold bottle of water by the bedside. Tommy took a few sips and plopped his head back on the pillow.

"I'm going to take your temperature," Kimberly said when she shook the thermometer and placed it in his mouth.

Two minutes later, she removed the thermometer out of Tommy's mouth and carefully read.

"You have a fever of 101," Kimberly stated when she walked out of the bathroom with a wet wash cloth and placed it on Tommy's head. "I'm going to have to go out."

"Kim, what do you mean?!" Tommy coughed. "You heard what they said on the radio. Students are advised to stay indoors as much as possible."

"I know what they said," Kimberly replied putting on her coat. "We don't have any over the counter medicine that I can give you for your fever-"

"-I'll be fine," Tommy interrupted in a weak voice. "And we have enough food to last for a few days."

"Tommy, I know we have enough food," Kimberly acknowledged. "But, we don't have any popsicles, sprite, chicken soup, jello, can soup or oatmeal. And we don't have a can opener. I will also be needing to get some plastic silverware and Styrofoam cups, bowls, and plates-"

"-Kim, I don't want you getting sick too," Tommy interrupted as he let out a cough.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Kimberly asked stepping into a pair of pink winter boots. "Let you get worse. I don't think so. I won't be gone long-"

"-where are you going?" Tommy questioned as he took a sip of water.

"I'm going to the mini market," Kimberly answered. "It's only a five-minute walk and I won't be gone long."

* * *

Tommy got out of bed and took a seat in the bay window with two fleece blankets wrapped around him. He pressed his face to the window as he watched for a girl in a pink coat, a pink plaid scarf, and a pink toboggan to come walking into the building. Knowing very well, that she would have to make her way to the second floor. But, at least he would know that Kimberly had made it back in safely from the bitter cold.

_"Tommy, I'm back," Kimberly announced. _

"I was getting worried," Tommy replied taking a sigh of relief. "What took so long?"

"I also purchased some hygiene items and also got some milk and bread," Kimberly said as she started to put everything away. "The lines were long and I had to wait over a half an hour to check out. After I was checked out, it was getting packed."

Tommy noticed Kimberly just left the hygiene item sack in the bathroom and was just putting stuff in the freezer and refrigerator. And she wasn't putting them away as neatly as she normally would. Instead, it was more like she was just throwing them in there. He climbed back into bed and slid underneath the warm covers. Kimberly hung her coat and scarf on a peg; then she changed into a pair of pink pajama pants and climbed into bed next to him.

"How long were you out of bed?" Kimberly asked pulling the covers over her.

"Ever since you left," Tommy admitted. "I noticed something different about you. You didn't bother to put on any make up or spend a whole lot of time getting ready. And you put everything in its proper place, but you didn't put it away neatly like you normally do-"

"-that's because I was worried about you. All I could think about was helping you get a shower and getting you everything you need to feel better. Now, that you mentioned it, I should get it organized better," Kimberly said. Just as she was about to get out of bed, Tommy spooned her up in his arms. "Tommy, what is going on? Don't you expect me have everything organized perfectly."?

"No, I don't expect you to be a perfectionist," he assured her.

"When I was a kid, I'd get in trouble with my parents if I don't do everything prefect," Kimberly sighed. "My father e-mailed me after he saw our wedding announcement in the paper. He said that when someone marries for the first time, it always ends in divorce. He says that all men are the same, even you. They want a prefect looking wife who has every hair in place, wears the right kind of clothes and they have no wrinkles in them, puts on make-up perfectly, goes to tanning beds and nail solons, and one who puts everything away correctly. He even said people who have divorced parents are cursed with the same fate. I forgot to mention that Miranda is his new wife."

"Beautiful," Tommy started after giving her a kiss. "What Andrew said isn't true. I also couldn't stand Miranda either. A lot of people marry for the first time and they stay together for the rest of their lives. My parents have only been married to each other and they haven't divorced each other. You are very attractive and pretty. But, I married you because you are loyal, sweet, loving, caring, faithful, and most importantly my best friend."

"Seriously, you don't expect that of me?" Kimberly smiled with tears gleaming in her eyes. "I was just being perfect because I don't want my best friend to leave me-"

"-I will never leave you," Tommy promised wiping her tears with thumbs. "I promise to work on being neater and better organized. But, I want you to also work on relaxing and having a healthy marriage, regardless to what you father said."

"What can I do?" Kimberly asked.

"Ever since the semester started you haven't been getting enough sleep," Tommy stated. "Instead of getting up early, I want you to get the extra hour or two of sleep that you need. When we get up we can take our shower together to save time. I will give us extra bonding time. And instead of going to tanning beds and nail salons, we can go out go do something together. We haven't been spending much time together lately and I've missed you."

"I can do that," Kimberly smiled giving him a kiss on the neck.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**In the next chapter, Tommy will finally be meeting Anton Mercer.**

**I also want to let all of my readers know that there will be a sequel to this story, where Tommy and Kim mentor the dino thunder rangers. Is there anything that you'd like to see happen in the sequel? If so, feel free to leave your ideas in your reviews. **


	20. Anton Mercer

The school newspaper always filled everyone on campus in on the latest gossip occurring on campus. Most of the paper-maintained school events and important dates to remember. Tommy skimmed through the paper as he looked at sports and to see which teachers were resigning or retiring. At the top of the list, Maddie Batten was scheduled to resign at the end of the year. And there was a whole column written about her teaching career at MIT and what her future plans were.

"It's about time she resigned," Tommy smiled as he turned the page. "She is nothing but trouble."

"I totally agree," Kimberly remarked handing him the other section of the paper. "I'm done reading this section."

Tommy handed her the first section of the school newspaper. Maybe there would be something worth reading besides all of the letters written to editor. On the cover on the second section was **"ANTON MERCER VISTING BOSTON"**.

_The legendary Anton Mercer is scheduled to be visiting Boston over the next two weeks. He is known for being the owner of Mercer Industries, a billionaire, and also a world-renowned scientist. In fact, Anton graduated with a bachelor's degree in paleontology in 1980 and in fact graduated at the top of the class. He did his graduate studies here at MIT and received his PHD in 1984. Anton is currently looking for a few students to do an internship under him to study dinosaurs. _

"Kim, why didn't you tell me Anton Mercer was coming?" Tommy asked.

"I wanted you to see for yourself," Kimberly answered. "I know that you've always wanted to meet him."

"I have," Tommy smiled laying his paper down.

* * *

Paying attention in his morning classes was much harder than they normally were. Tommy knew that he needed to be paying attention to Mr. Snyder's lecture during marine biology. But, he wasn't able to. All he could think about was actually having an opportunity to meet Anton Mercer. He knew Boston was big and that Anton would be traveling to many places. Most of the notes, he had not gotten due to his head being in the clouds. But, Kimberly passed him her note book and he started to copy down all the notes that he missed getting.

"What would I do without you on days I miss hearing something important from the lecture?" Tommy whispered.

"Worry, if what you missed would be on a test," Kimberly giggled. "How about after our scuba diving class, you and I have lunch outside and then we could take a walk? That should help you get your mind off things."

"Sure, I'd love that," Tommy answered while he continued to copy down all of Kimberly's notes.

* * *

Three hours later, all their morning classes were over and they had the rest of the day to themselves. After taking a quick shower and changing into jeans, a black tee shirt, and a green shirt, Tommy walked back into the locker area and opened his locker.

"I was wondering how long it would take you," Kimberly remarked as she grabbed her pink bookbag out of their locker. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course," Tommy answered as he slipped on his black bookbag.

He took a quick look at his watch, it was just 12:30. Normally, they'd have an hour for lunch and be heading to their afternoon classes. But, since it was Friday, the afternoons were used for tutoring and make up work on the school campus. Tommy took hold of Kimberly's hand and they walked out of the Gym 4 and headed out into the warm and cheerful must have cut the class while they were gym, because the was so short and the dirt was showing through. The weather was prefect today, meaning no wind, blue skies, and an ambient temperature. It was prefect for their long walk.

"I'm glad we left your truck back at the dorm," Kimberly approved as they walked towards a concession stand at the end of the long path. "We can enjoy the beautiful day."

"I couldn't agree more," Tommy beamed.

* * *

A tall blond hair man dressed in khakis and a grey shirt parked his car and headed on to the MIT campus. He had heard a lot from the paleontology professors about a boy named Tommy Oliver. According to them, Tommy was the best in the paleontology program. And even when he did his student teaching, he had heard a lot about how good Tommy was at teaching and how he knew the materials inside and out.

There was one problem though, no one had sent him a picture of Tommy or gave him an address or phone number to contact him. So, he'd be searching the MIT campus. The campus was huge and finding one certain student was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. Anton had been driving around all day visiting several different colleges. He hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast and he was beginning to get hungry. A lot of the restaurants that were on campus back in his college days were shut down or moved to different locations on campus. But, he knew that The Patio Concession Stand was still up and running. It was one of the common places that students loved to hang out with their friends. The only time that this concession stand was closed was during the winter months.

_"Are you in the mood for a milk shake?" _

_"Of course."_

_"Want to do our usual?"_

_"Sure, that would be great. Why don't you go grab us a table?"_

Anton watched the girl take a seat at small square table for four people, which provided the prefect amount of shade with a red umbrella, which was built into the table. He watched the girl take a seat. She was dressed in jeans and a pink tee shirt. After she wiped sweat off her face, she removed her cotton candy pink button-down shirt and placed it in a pink L.L. Bean Book Bag. Monogramed on the front of the bookbag was _"Kimberly Oliver"_.

"Maybe she is related to Tommy Oliver," Anton thought as he watched Kimberly pull her Carmel hair into a ponytail.

Kimberly laid her bookbag on the ground next to a black L.L. Bean Book Bag. Monogramed on the front was _"Tommy Oliver."_ She turned and stared at the tall boy with Spiky hair. The boy removed his green shirt and tied it around his waist as he walked up to the counter.

_"I would like to order a large strawberry milk shake. Please no whipped cream or a cherry please." _

"Is anyone sitting here," Anton asked as he walked over Kimberly's table.

"Just, me and my husband," Kimberly answered pointing at Tommy. "He's the tall and handsome boy with the spiky hair."

"Thank you," Anton said as he took a seat in front of her. "I've had my eye on that boy for a long time. I've heard that he can identify fossils at a fast rate and he always studies fossils that he finds on a dig site."

"Tommy, is the best in class," Kimberly smiled.

Tommy walked over to the table and places the milk shake down. "Oh, my goodness, you are Anton Mercer," Tommy gasped as he took a seat next to Kimberly. "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time."

"Mr. Oliver, have you considered applying for a job at Anton Mercer Industries or considering applying for an Internship?" Anton asked getting up to get a coke out of the coke machine. "I'm looking for some students due to an internship under me."

"I've thought about applying for a job at Anton Mercer Industries ever since I was a child," Tommy beamed after taking a sip of their milk shake. "I've also always dreamed of becoming a science teacher and being married to the girl of my dreams. But, I'm not sure about an Internship."

"Do you have a partner that you do all of you paleontology studies with?" Anton asked as he took a seat and opened his Pepsi. "Some people work alone, but most have a partner they work with on the internship."

"I don't actually have a partner," Tommy admitted raising a brow. "But, in all of mine and Kimberly's classes, we have to do all our class work with someone. In every class, Kimberly is my lab partner. We are both studying marine biology and paleontology. I don't know if she'd count or not."

"Actual, she would count as a partner since she is also studying dinosaurs," Anton stated. "If you chose to have a partner, you must be able to work well with them because if you are chosen for the internship, both of you would have to devote a lot of your time to the internship. I've also had my one some other students and I'll now be watching Kimberly. If she's your lab partner she must really be as good as you. Tommy, you will probably be one of the people I choose for the Internship. If you are chosen you will have to come up with a project that involves in combining dinosaur DNA with technology."

* * *

As Kimberly moved towards the tub, she turned the faucets on and checked for the prefect temperature to be three or four degrees above hers and Tommy's comfort level, so that when they climbed in their bodies would adapt to their almost scalding water. Tommy quickly put the drain stopper in the drain and allowed the tub to fill up. Kimberly poured in their calming and relaxing lavender bubble bath under the faucet to get as much foam as they possibly could get. When it almost reached the rim of the tub, Tommy turned off the faucet.

"Ready to get in, Beautiful?" Tommy when he climbed into the tub and slide down into the water.

"You know I am," Kimberly answered with a smile as she climbed after him and rested her back against his chest.

Tommy let out a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around Kimberly's shoulders.

"Kim, do you think I have what it takes to combine dinosaur DNA with technology?" Tommy asked.

"Of course," she assured him. "You are smart and you're are the best in class."

"I noticed that when some when we got the dino gems, only someone with a pure heart could take them," he started. "But, after we retrieved them, they no light up."

"The gems appear to be special," Kimberly answered. "I've been wondering if the gem decides who it will work for and who it won't-"

"-like bonding with a person!" Tommy interrupted as he looked down into her face. "That is the prefect idea. We could create dino morphers. And we could disguise them as sliver bracelets and use the dino gem as the power source."

"That would prevent any of the gems from falling into the wrong hands," Kimberly agreed with a smile. "And only the other rangers would know what the sliver bracelets secretly were. Anyone else would thing that it was a piece of jewelry."

"And by saying "Dino Thunder Power Up," would allow the bracelets to turn into bracelets-"

"-too bad we don't have a home of our own because that way we could build a secret lab in our home," Kimberly interrupted.

"Kim, I forgot to tell you that I was given a piece of ground from my brother," Tommy revealed as he watched Kimberly's jaw drop. "It is at the in of Valencia Road in Reefside. But, it's at the end of the forest."

"Tommy, that's prefect!" Kimberly gasped as her eyes widened. "We could build a house on that lot-"

"-and we could build a lab in our basement!" Tommy finished giving her a kiss on the head.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**The plan for Tommy meeting Anton Mercer was based on Kimberly meeting Coach Schmidt. I thought it would be interesting to see how Tommy would have reacted if he was in Kimberly's place in a different shade of pink. In the next chapter, Tommy will get the news he's been waiting for. Who do you think will go on the internship with him? Find out in the next chapter!**


	21. Internship

It had been a little over a year since the day Tommy met Anton Mercer. After completing their semester, Tommy and Kimberly returned to California to finish up their graduate studies. Both of them had graduated with their masters. Kimberly wasn't able to get a job at school in Angel Grove or Reefside, so she just worked at a fitness gym for the time being. As for Tommy he was still continuing his education while working for Anton Mercer's Industries. Currently, they were in the process of building a home in Reefside, which nearly completed; while their new home was being build they were living an apartment close to the Reefside mall.

Tommy walked into the kitchen and found that Kimberly had already picked up the mail. There was mail for him and a letter for Kimberly. It appeared as if she had already opened it. He took it out of the envelope and saw that she had a job interview at Reefside Elementary for a full-time job as PE teacher for the upcoming school year.

Lying next to her opened envelope was a letter she left for him.

_Tommy,_

_I am sorry to leave without waking you up. I've got a really important letter and I've left to go to Reefside Elementary. I will be back shortly. _

_Love, _

_Kimberly _

Ever since they moved to Reefside in the summer of 2000, Kimberly was wanting to apply for a job in the Reefside school system. At the fitness gym that she was currently working at, she was only teaching swimming and aqua exercise classes. Her busiest schedule fellow on Saturdays and in the summer months. On the days she was busy she was leaving their apartment at 8:00 AM and was getting off work at 4:00 PM. The rest of the time she was lucky if she got to work during the week. To get in more hours, she was substituting teaching. Currently, she was substituting for a teacher who had taken a leave of absence. When she wasn't subbing, she was working as Tommy's assistant in the lab.

He put Kimberly's letter back in the envelope and shifted his attention to the envelope with his name on it. However, it was just barely sealed. With shaking hands, he opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

_Dear Tommy,_

_I am pleased to tell you that you've been one of the three people who have been chosen to attend an internship with me. We will be studying dinosaurs and doing projects which will involve combining dinosaur DNA and technology together. Our study will last sixteen months and we will be staying on island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. If you choose to attend, you have very strict requirements to follow._

_We do not allow jewelry expect for a watch and a wedding ring and an engagement ring. Women are allowed to bring one necklace, but they must keep it on at all times. _

_We will supply your bedding and food, so the only things you will need to bring is clothing. However, we are only allowed to bring pajamas, solid color or stripe tee shirts, solid color plaid dress shirts (short sleeves or long sleeves. (Women are allowed to wear three-quarter sleeves), women are allowed to bring skirts that are knee length and sheath dresses that are knee lengths (dress may be sleeveless), socks must be a solid color, you must bring a pair of dress shoes and a pair of tennis shoes, a belt, and hair supply items. _

_Anyone with long hair must have it pulled back into a ponytail while we are working in the lab_

_We have a pool outside our lab for weekends and days off, if you want to swim you must bring a pair of swimming trunks, jammer shorts, or board shorts. Women must wear a one-piece suit. _

_We provide meals for everyone, if you choose to eat in your dorm you must purchase your own food _

_We have a convenient store on our island and everyone there must buy their hygiene items and groceries from there. You will be provided with a mini refrigerator, mini freezer, a can opener and a microwave in your sleeping quarters. (If you purchase food that needs to be warm, you can only buy food that can be warmed up in the microwave) _

_On Monday through Friday you will be working in the lab from 8:00 AM to 5:00 PM_

_On Saturdays you will be working in the lab from 8:00 AM to 12:00 PM (note: Once a month, you will get a Saturday off) _

_You will have Sundays Off_

_This internship will count towards a higher degree. The project is top secret; therefore, you aren't allowed to have any contact with anyone who isn't working on the island with you. _

_If you choose to attend, you must get back with us within a week. We will leave to go to the island in August and will return in December of next year! _

_Sincerely, _

_Anton Mercer _

"Kim, put in an application too," Tommy sighed. "I guess she didn't get chosen."

He put the letter back in the envelope and took a seat on the couch. He covered his face with his hands as his eyes begin to tear up. Just six years ago, Kimberly was in his shoes when she had to make a decision whether to remain a power ranger or to go to Florida and train for the Pan Global Games. If he had known that Harry was going to purposely break them up and throw her down a wooden stair case, he would have told her don't go. He wanted to tell her that from the beginning, but he knew that she'd always regret not going. Tommy knew that Kimberly would want him to go, but he knew that he had to follow his heart.

"I just hope she takes my decision well," Tommy said as he wiped his face. "I'm not going to go off and leave her for sixteen months."

* * *

"Tommy, I'm home!" Kimberly announced. "I've got great news to tell you."

"Really, what is it?" Tommy answered hoarsely when he sat up.

It appeared that she had really went out of her way to look nice for the job interview. She was wearing a pink floral sleeveless knee length dress and a pair of pink strappy flat sandals. Anyone who was as beautiful, loving, hardworking, sweet like her was bound to get a teaching position.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Kimberly asked when she noticed his red eyes. She immediately took a seat next to him. "What's troubling you?"

"I got accepted to go on an internship with Anton Mercer," Tommy stated. "But, I don't think I am going to take it."

"Tommy, do you realize what you are giving up?" Kimberly gasped as her jaw dropped. "Why are you doing this?"

"I do, I've dreamed of doing an internship with Anton Mercer since I was a little boy," Tommy confessed taking a deep breath. "But, when I got married, I promised that I was going to be faithful to you. I'm not going to go off and leave you for a year and not have any contact with you-"

"-Tommy, I realize that we were in a similar situation when I went to the Pan Global Games," Kimberly interrupted. "But, there is something that you need to know-"

"-Kim, I know. When I was in your shoes, I didn't want you to go," Tommy started. "But, I knew that you'd always resent me if I held you back from your dream. The biggest mistake I made was not coming after you when I got the fake break up letter. When you went to Florida, I wish that I passed down my power coin and went with you-"

"-Tommy, please listen to what I've been trying to tell you!" Kimberly shouted as she reached into her purse and pulled out a letter. "Please read this!"

She handed Tommy the letter and he started to read it. Kimberly watched with a smile as his eyes widened and a big smile appeared on his face.

"You've been chosen too!?" Tommy gasped putting the letter down.

"I was," Kimberly smiled taking hold of his hand. "I noticed that you got a letter. When I saw that you had been chosen too, I took the letter to Reefside Elementary and told them that I couldn't take the job because we were both chosen to go on an internship-"

"-so that explains why my letter was just barely sealed," Tommy smirked.

"Yes, I'm guilty," Kimberly admitted. "And I am sure the reason why you were going to turn down the internship was because you read my letter that I got from Reefside Elementary."

"You know me pretty well," Tommy grinned as his cheeks turned pink. "Are you sure that you want to give up your chance of being a PE teacher?"

"Tommy, I am sure," Kimberly promised. "When I talked with the principal said that he understood my decision and I needed to go with you. He told me that when we returned, I will be notified when a job comes available. I was told that I was one of the top choices in the Reefside School district to be hired as a PE or Health teacher. They could have an opening in the fall of 2003 because the health and PE teacher at Reefside High are planning on retiring around that time."

"That's great!" Tommy cried and he pecked her on the cheek. "I always knew that you'd make a good teacher."

"And I know we'll both do well on this internship," Kimberly added taking hold of Tommy's hand. "I was hoping that the both of us would be chosen to go on the internship so we could work on the creating dino morphers, Bio zords, and raptor riders."

"Beautiful, I really want to go on this internship," Tommy started. "But, I can help from feeling sad about us not being able to have any contact with our friends and family for sixteen months."

"Tommy, our family and friends will feel the same way you did when I went to the train for the Pan Global Games," Kimberly reminded him as she gave his hand a tight squeeze. "I know they will tell us that they will miss us. But, they won't want us to give this up."

"I can tell you really want to go too," Tommy said as he gazed to into her eyes. "How do you feel about us being stuck on an island for six months and not being able to have any contact with them?"

"I'm nervous and scared about it too," Kimberly admitted. "But, it isn't as bad as it was when I went to Florida because you're coming with me and we'll be rooming together. And besides, I promised you a few years ago that I'd help you with the dino gems."

"We won't have to worry about being apart from each other again," Tommy smiled giving her a tight hug. "Are you sure that you can put up with only having me around you for sixteen months?"

"Of course," Kimberly giggled when she hugged him in return. "I love you."

Meanwhile, Terrance Smith was spying on them from outside, while hiding in a bush. Unknown to Tommy and Kimberly, he had been chosen for the internship was going to finish Harry's dream of being able to turn people into monsters.

"You can be happy now," he muttered. "I'll do whatever I can to destroy your projects and fulfil Harry's wishes. Hopefully, I can find a way to save Goldar while I'm on this internship."

* * *

**Author's note: What does Terrance Smith have planned for the internship? What kind of stunts do you think he might pull? Find out in the next chapter!**


	22. Middle of the Ocean

Eight and a half months had passed by since Tommy and Kimberly left to go on their internship. For the time being, they lived in an apartment like dorm with just a bedroom, a bathroom and a small kitchen. Before they had left to go on the internship they had built some dino morphers and the dino gems would be the energy source. However, the gems would have to choose someone to bond with. They left the morphers and dino gems in a safe in their basement, which they decided to use a lab. Only Tommy's brother knew the locations of the gems and was keeping an eye on their home.

In the meantime, Tommy neatly folded up a pair of khaki pants, a black tee shirt, and a tan shirt and placed them in a cubby hole in the back of the room. Finally, after a long month of waiting, he finally had the whole weekend off with Kimberly. Normally, they were in the lab until noon on Saturdays and they were off on Sunday. But, once a month they got a whole weekend off from the lab. Sundays and getting a Saturday off monthly was something Tommy looked forward to. Even though he had Kimberly with him every day, they didn't get to spend much time together. Mostly, their day consisted of getting up at 6:00 AM and starting getting ready to go to the lab and they had to be in there by 7:50 each morning. They got a one-hour lunch break at noon every day and then they'd be back in the lab until 5:00. Usually, they returned to their living quarters at 6:00, because they had to help put away their lab equipment. By the time they were back in their living quarters they were both tired and normally heated up TV dinners in the microwave and then after supper, they would spend an hour watching TV before going to bed.

Even though Tommy had Kimberly with him, he was starting to get home sick. He missed getting to spend holidays and birthdays with his parents and friends. When his friends and parents had a birthday coming up, it cut him deeply. He wasn't allowed to send them a card or even buy them a present. In ways he felt like he was in quarantine due to being stuck on an island and not being able to have any contact with anyone. He wasn't' sick, just working on projects. What was so secretive about studying dinosaur's DNA and combining it with technology? It wasn't like he was going to go out and tell anyone what they were doing. Maybe someone one had broken a rule or did something to make Anton Mercer put all those strict limitations. It wouldn't surprise him if it was Terrance Smith.

Ever since they arrived on the island, Terrance Smith had been acting cold towards him. On the first day of the internship, Terrance got nasty with him simply because he addresses him by his name. However, Terrance told him in a nasty voice "I go by Smitty now! That is how I want to be addressed. Understood?" Anytime Tommy would pass Smitty in the hall, he would tell him "I have my eye on you. You'll get you pay back one of these days."

"Tommy, what are you thinking about?" Kimberly asked as she placed a pair of indigo jeans, a light pink tee shirt, and a cotton candy pink button in her cubby hole. "You've been quiet ever since we've returned from the lab."

"I've just been thinking about the internship," Tommy admitted as he put on a pair of green pants. "It seems like it's been forever."

"I know what you mean," Kimberly agreed as she changed into a pink nightgown. "I felt the same way when I in Florida training for the pan global games."

"Were you home sick?" Tommy asked when they climbed into bed.

"I was," Kimberly admitted. "I missed you most of all."

"I know exactly what you mean," Tommy agreed when Kimberly snuggled into his side. "I missed you too. Having you with me has made this internship has made things so much easier. Especially since I can't have any contact with my family."

"I miss your mom and dad too," Kimberly replied letting out a yawn.

* * *

Smitty waited in his room until the clock struck midnight. By midnight everyone would be in bed fast asleep and too tired to be working in the lab. Normally, he would have been really sleepy too. But, he faked that he was sick and he got the afternoon off. That gave him plenty of time to sleep. After all, he didn't sleep well the night before anyway due to staying up until 2:30 AM planning what he was going to do in the lab tonight. Currently some of Tommy's projects were raptor riders and bio zords. However, Tommy, Kimberly, Anton, and Smitty were working on tryannodrones. The tyrannodrones were to be used to help dig up fossils and were programmed to locate anything prehistoric. But, after Smitty was done with them, they would be reprogramed. Once he reprogrammed them, they would turn on Tommy and have a mind of their own and become more monster like. He had a special potion that he was going to pour on them to make them turn into scary life like scaly creatures.

He left his room and went into the dark deserted halls. On the way into the lab, he stopped off at Tommy's dorm room. The door was locked, but that wasn't a problem because he had a lock picking kit that could open any lock. Smitty fooled with the lock for a few minutes and he heard a click. He opened the door and he felt sick to his stomach. Kimberly was cuddling with Tommy.

"Gross," Smitty thought as he walked closer towards their bed. "I don't understand why she loves you."

A smile was on a sleeping Tommy's face as he had his arm around Kimberly. Kimberly's head was resting on Tommy's bare chest and her arm was around his waist.

"You could be using a pillow instead of his disgusting chest," Smitty muttered. "Well, things will be different tomorrow. Much different."

He walked out of their room and headed to the lab.

* * *

The flowers were in a tight bud only a few days previously, had started to open up. All of them were already starting to shower a darker and brighter shade of pink. The cold and harsh winter should still be present but the long-awaited spring had pushed it back to moderate the temperatures, and a gentle breeze, people don't notice unless they stop what they are doing and pay close attention to their surroundings. Tommy stretched out his fingers to touch the smooth and silky like petals. The petals were cooler and smoother than he thought. Tommy was excited to see the beauty of the inside; but, he knew that nature had its very own timing and the flower wasn't ready. Hopefully, the next few days would be warm and the flowers would bloom. It would be worth the wait because he could pick a few of the flowers for Kimberly.

The flower that had been a tight bud only days ago had begun to open, already had a deeper blush of pink. The winter should still be in force but already spring had pushed it back to moderate temperatures and the kind of gentle breeze you don't notice unless you stop and be present in the moment. Ruth stretched out her fingers to touch the silky pink petals, they were cooler than she'd expected, smoother too. She tried to will it to open faster, to see the beauty she knew was inside. But nature has its way, its timing, and she wasn't ready yet. A few more days of warmth and it would bloom, she just had to wait.

"Tommy, I'm going back to our room to get my tote bag," Kimberly informed. "Do you need anything?"

"I left my sun glasses in the room," Tommy realized. "I'll go with you to get them."

* * *

The hallway was normally packed with scientists going in and out of labs throughout the day. And not to mention that that the floors were always swept. But, there was something different. The floors were suddenly stained with black spots. Even the walls had dents and holes in them, creating a window for anyone to see what was in each lab.

"Something isn't right," Tommy whispered.

"Do you think someone could be in the lab?" Kimberly questioned just as she started to squeeze his hand. "Maybe we should go find Anton?"

* * *

"Going somewhere?" Asked a cold voice.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked as they turned around and saw a humanlike dinosaur dressed in a black coat. "And how did you get here?"

"I am Mesogog," answered the creature. "I am out to destroy you, Tommy Oliver. And your wife too."

Scary black scaly creatures came walking behind Mesogog. "What have you done to the trannyodrones!" Kimberly cried. She stared at the creatures that once look like tyrannosaurs robots about the size off a human. "They didn't look like this before."

"They transformed into a better-looking fighting machine-"

"-they aren't meant to fight!" Tommy interrupted as he started to breath heavily. "They were supposed to be used research."

"Who cares," remarked Mesogog with an evil grin on his face. "They've been reprogramed to be used for evil purposes."

"Tommy, I think we better go," Kimberly whispered.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Mesogog shouted as he punched a glass window. Instead was a red button and he pressed it. "I will see to that."

_"Warning, an explosion will occur in twenty minutes." _

Tommy and Kimberly broke out in a run and started to run down the hall and they turned a corner.

"Stop them!" shouted Mesogog as they ran down a flight of stairs. "Bring me the gems I know you have them."

"We don't even know what you are talking about!" Tommy shouted.

"Liar," Mesogog shouted stomping his foot when Tommy and Kimberly reached the bottom of the stair case. "I know you have them. Trannyodrones, I order you to stop Tommy Oliver and his wife from escaping."

* * *

Black plumes of smoke rose above the island and the sharp sawgrass blades burned in the ragged lines towards the trees. Anyone in a plane or riding a boat was bound to see the smoke blowing into the skies.

As they were running through the forest, Tommy and Kimberly could still hear the screams of all of the people left in the lab echoing in their brains. It was the type of scream that would give anyone goosebumps and make your blood run cold. It pierced their brains and ignited a long and dangerous pathway ahead of them. Running for their lives while trying to fight off tryannodrones.

"Tommy, how much further?" Kimberly panted when she wiped sweat off her face.

"We have to keep going," Tommy urged.

"Where are we going to go?" Kimberly asked when they reached a cliff.

Tommy looked around and saw there nowhere else to go as flames were closer and closer to them.

"Kim, I'm afraid we're going to have to jump," Tommy warned as he glanced down at the sea.

"Are you serious!" Kimberly cried.

"What other choice do we have?" Tommy sighed.

* * *

After a few short seconds Tommy and Kimberly swam up to surface; they blinked several times to get the splashes of the water out of their eyes and they squinted upwards at the island. Anyone who wasn't on the island, would probably just assume that lighting struck a tree or something ordinary happened. But, Tommy and Kimberly knew better as they grabbed on to a plank floating in the water. Only the sad thing was that no one would believe them that human like dinosaur was responsible. They could see thick clouds of grey smoke blowing into the sky. The once beautiful blue sky was now hidden behind a shielded veil of darkness as smoke swallowed up the whole sky. Fierce fire could be seen sneaking their way out of the rows of trees.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion. It was though an angry fist of bright red orange flames had to decide to punch its way out into the open. Thousands of pieces of tree bark, glass, steel, and metal showered down. Tommy and Kimberly watched in horror as the island started to sink into the sea below them. No one else had gotten off the island. It was just them. They covered their faces as smoke and ashes continued to rain down into their hair.

"Kim, I think we're the only ones who escaped," Tommy said as he uncovered his face.

"I guess you are right," Kimberly sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

Tommy looked around and saw a small island nearby. "Kim, we'll swim to that island," Tommy quickly answered as he pointed to a small speak of land.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I had a huge case of writer's block and I've been working on this chapter off and on during the last few weeks. But, I am glad I am finally able to post this new chapter. **

**Will Tommy and Kimberly be found? What will be on the island? Find out in the chapter!**


	23. On Deck

Tommy sat against a coconut tree holding Kimberly, as he thought about what had just happened. One minute everything was just fine and he thought that he was going to get to enjoy the day with Kimberly. The next minute a scary looking human like dinosaur named Mesogog appears and sends his own creations to attack him and Kimberly. He didn't know how Mesogog came into existence, but he did know one thing. Mesogog would be using the tryannodrones to his advantage. However, Tommy was research gone forever. The only two explanations were that his work perished when the island exploded. Or it was either stolen by Mesogog.

There was no sign of anyone else escaping from the island. So, that only meant one thing Anton Mercer and Terrance Smith didn't know what happened until it was too late. They probably had no time to escape from the island and they perished along with all of the other scientists and everyone else who worked in the lab.

Red-hot tears started to run down his face as he realized that if they hadn't had had the day off, he knew that there was a possibility that Kimberly may not have been with him when he met Mesogog. He pulled her closer to him. The thought of losing her was running through his mind the whole time they were running from the tryannodrones. They could have easily been separated when the tryannodrones attacked them and when they jumped into the ocean. She may not have come back up to the surface or she could have easily been washed out to sea. After all, the waves in the ocean were strong. But, none of that happened he was able to protect her and see that she was okay. And they had aching muscles from swimming a long distance, some burns, and maybe even some broken bones to prove that they had barely made it to safety.

But, in the meantime they had something serious to worry about. Which was how they were going to make it back home. It was possible that a rescue team could have been sent out to look for any of the survivors, but if they were searching by air, both him and Kimberly were two needles in a hay stack on a tiny speck of land. He knew that a delivery boat often came to island at least once a week. And it just so happened that the delivery boat had come to island two days before.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Kimberly asked. "You've been quiet ever since we got here."

"I wish I never suggested that we created the tryannodrones," Tommy sighed wiping his face.

"How were you suppose to know that your own creations would turn on you?" Kimberly questioned looking up into his eyes. "You aren't to blame."

"I know, I just thought that it would be nice to have the tryannodrones dig up fossils and locate anything prehistoric," Tommy said giving her a kiss on the head. "Something must have happened to them."

"That is the only explanation!" Kimberly gasped as her eyes widened. "Someone must have done something to them, but who?"

"It had to have been someone who was working in the lab or even Mesogog," Tommy realized taking a deep breath. "I don't know of anyone else coming into the labs."

"I wouldn't put it past anyone," Kimberly agreed. "When we left the lab, Smitty and Anton were nowhere to be found. Do you think it's possible they could have done it or saw Mesogog mess with the tryannodrones."?

"Either one sounds very possible," Tommy answered. "I just wish we knew what happened and what we're going to do from here."

"I have no idea-"

"-We were once power rangers," Tommy interrupted when he started to walk over to the shore. "We always rescued others, instead of being waiting for some to rescue us."

"Tommy, even power rangers need to be rescued every once in a while too," Kimberly reminded him with a smile. "Do you remember when we went on a date and I took my mom's purse?"

"Of course, I do," Tommy replied when he tucked a strand of hair behind Kimberly's ear. "It pulled out a compact mirror that froze us in place."

"I will never forget that the lipstick that I borrowed from Trini was turned into a monster too," she added. "Jason went to fight Lipsticker while the other were coming up with a way to unfreeze us. Zack tried to help, but he was frozen too. After Trini and Billy saved us, we went on to help Jason, while you took care of purse head."

"You do have a point," Tommy answered with a weak smile.

* * *

Finally, after waiting long countless hours, a boat had come by and Tommy was able to grab someone's attention. All that was visible was a dark blue rim just inches above the water. None of the passengers could be seen inside, but from the up-ended oars, Tommy assumed someone was on a search because people on deck had binoculars scattered around the edges of the boat. Once Tommy and Kimberly were on board they were given blankets and a warm cup of hot chocolate. They looked around their new surroundings. The old planks retained odor from fish even after a storm had taken place. It was sound and seaworthy enough to come to the lake at dusk or dawn with several nets bundled on the deck.

"Tommy, what do we tell them?" Kimberly asked moving closer to him. "No one would believe us about a human like dinosaur appearing."

"I know," Tommy answered. "But, they will believe us about the explosion."

A tall man with brown hair and mustache walked over to them and took a seat. "My name is Will Mitchell-"

"-you're the mentor of lightspeed rangers!" Tommy gasped.

"That is correct, Mr. Oliver," smiled captain Mitchell. "What exactly happened on the island? Someone from the lab tried to contact us to come save them. But, when we got there, the island was gone. What exactly happened?"

"I have no idea, Tommy sighed as he exchanged looks with Kimberly. "All I know is that Kimberly and I heard alarms going off all through the lab-"

"-There was a blast, and the next thing we knew was the lab was on fire," Kimberly added. "Sparks were shooting up outside and it caught the forest on fire and anything else in its path. Tommy and I ran to the edge of the forest and there was no way to escape and so we jumped off a cliff and hit the water. When we swam up, we saw the island explode."

"I heard Anton Mercer and Terrance Smith were on the island too," Captain Mitchell declared. "Have you seen them?"

"No, sir," Tommy sighed putting his arm around Kimberly. "The last time we saw them was last night. I don't think they made it off the island."

"I was afraid of that," Captain Mitchell answered as he took a deep breath. "I'll contact the light speed rescue base and tell them that I've found you and Kimberly. We'll search the other island for Anton Mercer and Terrance Smith."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**The next chapter will be the final chapter.**

**Will Tommy's work be for nothing or will he get his degree? Will Anton and Smitty be found?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	24. Graduation

Eight months had passed by since the day of the lab exploding. Anton and Smitty were never found and people assume that they didn't make it off the island in time. When Tommy and Kimberly returned to Reefside they were interviewed by a news reporter wanting to know what happened on the island and they were able to survive the explosion. And of course, they couldn't tell them the whole story. Dinosaurs had perished from the earth for millions of years. And it would sound like they were mentally crazy if they said they saw a human like dinosaur. People would just laugh and say "What planet are you from? Don't you know dinosaurs are extinct." So, they just told the same story to the newspaper reporters that they told Captain Mitchell.

Life for Tommy and Kimberly had slowly started to return to normal when they moved into their new home. Their home sat on a three-acre ground lot at the end of Valencia Road, which was in the middle of the forest. There were a few others who lived on that road, but their homes were right before you would enter the forest. For Tommy and Kimberly, living at the end of the forest was prefect. There were no neighbors, no one trying to find out personal information about, and they didn't have to worry about someone finding the dino gems. As soon as the moved into their new home they build a lab in their basement in case another team of rangers would form.

Kimberly had been substituting ever since she was laid off work at the Reefside Fitness Gym. Currently, she had been a long-term substitute teacher for the PE teacher at Reefside Middle School, who had taken a leave of absence. She had learned that some PE and Health teachers would be retiring and she was filling out several job applications for the Reefside school district hoping to get a job at one of the schools.

Tommy working at the Reefside Museum was finishing up his PhD at Reefside University. If it wasn't for the lab explosion, Tommy would be graduating with his PhD this spring. But, since all of his work was lost it meant he had to take more classes. If he did the whole internship, it would have counted for 36 credit hours. At the present time, all Tommy could think about what could have been.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Kimberly asked when she walked into their bed room. "You've been depressed all day. What is bothering you?"

"A lot of things," he answered.

"Like what?" Kimberly questioned when she crawled in bed next to him.

"I feel guilty because I didn't go back for Anton and Smitty," Tommy confessed when he hung his head. "Maybe if I went back for them-"

"-Tommy, there was nothing we could have done," Kimberly interrupted. "We had to get away from Mesogog and the tryannodrones. I am sure that Smitty and Anton knew about the lab exploding and they were probably fighting to get out and just didn't find a way off the island."

"I guess you have a point," Tommy smiled weakly.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Tommy and Kimberly had the talk about Anton and Smitty. There was something else bothering him, that he was determined to keep a secret. The graduation date for the college students who would be graduating in the spring of 2003 would have taken place the pervious Saturday at noon. That was the day Tommy was supposed to be walking across the stage and getting his long-awaited PhD. Meaning he'd become Dr. Tommy Oliver. With having a PhD, he has better chances of getting a job that he wanted. He wished that he kept a copy of all his work with him. But, when he went into the internship, he thought it would be an ordinary internship. One without any explosions, his creations turning on him, a human like dinosaur appearing out of nowhere, or having to watch the island sink underwater after the explosion.

"Tommy, I've got some great news!" Kimberly squealed when she walked into the house. She was dress in a light pink sheath dress and light pink strappy high heeled shoes. "You'll never believe what was in the mail when I came back from my job interview-"

"-did you get your job?!" Tommy interrupted.

"Yes, I did!" Kimberly cried as he picked her up and spun her around. "And I've got more good news. You've graduated college!"

"Kim, I've got another year left," Tommy corrected her when he put her down on the floor. "I know that you wish-"

"-No, Tommy, you've graduated!" Kimberly corrected as she reached into the large brown envelope and pulled out a letter.

_Dear Mr. Oliver,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you've graduated this semester. We received your portfolio of your research papers and your blue prints for your projects. They are really amazing. We just hate that you weren't able to finish your internship. If you had finished you would have had even more projects to show and more research to help combine technology and dinosaur DNA. We are sorry, we didn't contact you until now. We contacted the dean of the school when we got this portfolio and we thought that you had earned all the credit hours that counted towards your PhD. But, it took a while for him to get back with us. He just got back with us today. Inclosing with this letter, is your PhD._

_Sincerely,_

_Janice Hartz _

_Reefside President _

_Wayne Smith _

_Science Department head_

"I can't believe I actually graduated!" Tommy gasped as his diploma hit the floor. "I have several choices to pick for my career!"

"I thought that you wanted to be a teacher," Kimberly reminded him when he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I know you wanted to live a nice and quiet life."

"I do," Tommy answered. "But, I don't know of anywhere that needs a science teacher."

"Reefside High just had two of their science teachers retire," Kimberly informed. "One of them taught paleontology. The principal asked me if you'd be interested. And if you were, he'd schedule an interview with you."

* * *

As Dr. Bostrom looked around the large crowd in the science museum, he couldn't see no sign of Tommy Oliver. When he heard Tommy had graduated from college with his PhD a month ago, he knew he found himself a new paleontologist to travel around the world with him. Tommy was supposed to be the best in his graduating class and he heard a lot about him from professors at MIT.

"Excuse me," said Dr. Bostrom when he bumped into a tall man with short spiky hair talking to a short petite woman with Carmel hair. "Have you seen someone by the name of Tommy Oliver."

"Actually, I am Tommy Oliver," Tommy replied. "And this is my wife, Kimberly."

"It's an honor to finally meet you. I am Dr. Wayne Bostrom," introduced Dr. Bostrom as he shook Tommy's hand. "I've heard a wonderful thing about you from college professors and other paleontologists. They say that you were one of the best students in your graduating class. I only choose the best paleontologist in the world to travel with me to study fossils and dinosaurs. But, sadly, your family can't come with you."

Tommy put his arm around Kimberly and look up at Dr. Bostrom.

"I'm sorry, I can't come," he answered with a smile. "I've already accepted a job last week, as a science teacher at Reefside High School-"

"Dr. Oliver, this is a once in a life time opportunity," argued Dr. Bostrom as her jaw dropped. "Why would you give up something like thing? Most Paleontologist dream of this chance!"

"After the island exploded, I realized what really mattered to me. I want to live a quiet life with my wife and I realized that I can still do something with paleontology-"

"-like what?" remarked Dr. Bostrom when he gave Tommy a dirty look.

"I'm going to be teaching some paleontology classes next year," Tommy informed when Kimberly wrapped her arm around his waist. "We may be taking some field trips even. My goal is to start a paleontology club for students who are interested in dinosaurs."

Dr. Bostrom walked away from them and headed towards the entrance. He didn't say "I understand" or wish him well with his upcoming career.

"He has no idea how much I've wanted to live a quiet life, "Tommy whispered giving Kimberly a kiss on the head.

"Unless he's been a power ranger," Kimberly giggled. "I can't wait to see what Reefside High has in store for us."

"Neither can I," Tommy agreed when they headed towards the door. "I know this is the start to a nice and quiet life."

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I didn't think it would take me this long to complete the story. But, when you work on the outline several times trying to decide about what you want to happen in the story, it will take a little extra time. I am glad that I finished this story because this is a story that I've been wanting to tell for a long time. There will also be a sequel to this story, which I hope to start this summer. I've been planning it while working on this story and an old villain will be returning and a former ranger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers will be returning for the story.**


End file.
